XJ6's Life as a Teenage Robot
by RavenFireBoy
Summary: Ever wonder how XJ6 came to be? Ever wonder what she did when she was created? The experience, the tragedy and the emotions that this XJ went through? Well that's the purpose of this story. Its at times dark but also cheering. Here's how she got created, how she was a hero, and how she was abandoned at her end, this is XJ-6's experience, This is the Life of XJ-6
1. Prolouge

Mlaatr XJ6 origin story

Prologue:

15 years, 15 years of progress on the XJ series, most of which have been only useful as an evolutionary purpose, in hopes of making the one XJ the perfect one. Hoping I can improve on the plans, the model, the AI, but most importantly, the purpose of the XJ's. They have been made as a means of protecting the world by means no force, not even Skyway patrol could or any other military force could overcome. When times did come to which it would be only last-minute efforts that saved this planet, like a Meteor, Alien Invasion, or more of the forces of Vexus's Army, we have come many times to which we almost lost, but only survived out of luck, and the technology we have. These things may get us through many situations, but it's apparent that more and more of these issues are arising, so It would be up to a special inventor, such as myself, to hatch a project to make the job easier. The first of these ideas, **A** **rmagedroid.**

 **A** **rmagedroid:**

 **-Purpose** : To destroy all forms of weapons to obtain world peace

 **-Status:** Terminated (trapped in the center of the earth)

 **-Reason:** Wouldn't follow orders and just followed its parameters and attempted to destroy all of the worlds weapons, regardless on whose it is.

Failure. My first, and yet also my biggest failure to date that I have ever conceived, the higher ups were more than upset knowing one of their brightest scientists almost doomed the world, but if it wasn't for said scientist also eliminating the disaster, I would've been fired from the job, so they gave me another chance.

Conceiving the Idea was, at most, time consuming. Spending most of my time at home coming with plans on another idea, maybe a team of robots that can unite to one ultra-robot? Nanobots that can form into any device/weapon? Time Travel? Another **A** **rmagedroid?** None of these Ideas really sticked, mainly because these seemed like things either will heavily back fire on us or be used to our enemy's advantage if they got their hands on it. There had to be something, or perhaps, **Someone.**

The Idea spurred to me to create the **Perfect** robot, the one who will always listen to its commander, not out of coding, but out of loyalty. Learn and progress through time, not from updates, but from adapting to situations. One who judges not on the merits of their parameters, but on the face of the subjective manner. 'Human' is the kind of creature we need, obvious problem is that we aren't as strong, fast, calculative and obedient as robots are, and we can't just program a Robot to be human, we haven't got the necessary data to understand a Humans intent, but maybe, over time we can.

From this I have devised, the XJ project.

A project which intends to produce a line of Robots, starting with the most basic of architect and knowledge, using whatever previous knowledge it gained from its predecessor to its next version, where it will evolve its understanding of emotions, judgment and the meaning of humanity. It will be under a controlled environment though, where we can make sure it has the right influences. It's meant to follow up like how a Human grows up, from childhood to adult hood, the AI's will mature into a better understanding of the world naturally and not artificially.

It was a revolutionary idea, and the higher ups agreed on that, but the main complaint was, of course, timing. This project will be absoloutly time constraining, building a project about a maturing AI is gonna take a literal life time, maybe even past mine if this project wasn't gonna go anywhere soon. Non the less they agreed, they think this 'XJ' project will be very useful, and hopefully not backfire, and so It began.

My very first Creation on the project, **XJ-1.** Nothing more but a lightbulb with a simple circuity and basic parts for the AI to evolve. This was nothing more but a crying egg, something that could be used as a way to teach High Schoolers how it is to take care of a baby, very simple and pretty plain, this wasn't going to go anywhere, but It helped me get thought the first stage of childhood into infant hood. Though through the year I felt as a Mother to it, from all the crying, puking and time raising the invention I felt something a part of me that felt filled, a motherly side. Though a Scientist should never get their emotions wrapped in their work, I just couldn't resist by the very fact it was just like a baby, So instead of dismantling it, I only disabled it, for memory's sake.

 **XJ-1:**

 **-Purpose:** Adapt from babyhood into infanthood

 **-Status:** Disabled

 **-Reason:** served its purpose.

Next, **XJ-2.** This was when I added a bit of combat for the AI to adapt on, particularly on ranged combat with its mini laser canon. It could do significant damages to most material with this projectile weapon, and yes, giving what is a 2 year old a laser canon doesn't sound that safe, but to decrease the time period I had to start young, besides, it helped learn a lot quicker with that done. It was for the first few months, it couldn't even hit the side of a barn, but later got better at it, and this was considered a success to the Generals, which under their authority, decided it was best to test how this little robot would do in combat. I reluctantly agreed, but only because this might help it evolve from being in combat with stress. So the first ever mission the XJ project was to try was on a small time robbery by nothing more but some street gang, this was to be 'easy' according to the Generals, but they underestimated the 'stress' this robot was about to undertake. When XJ-2 First sited the enemy, the first response to it was a hiccup, literally it just started releasing hiccups and with each hiccup was blasting the laser all over the building, almost killing a civilian and one of the robbers. The Generals were disappointed but I reminded them this was their call not mine, and let me carry on raising it. One month later I decided to go to the next version, as It had naturally accumulated overcoming the fear of combat and practice of projectile weaponry, but was also glitched because that event left the poor robot 'traumatized' and every so often it will just have a fit of hiccups in my lab, so I had no choice but to shut it down.

 **XJ-2:**

 **-Purpose:** assess on Combat and Projectile weaponry to AI

- **Status:** Disabled

 **-Reason:** Hiccups that cause weapon discharge at random, too dangerous.

Here we hit the Stage of Infanthood, **XJ-3.** This model I based on a more humanoid feature. She's got two legs and two arms, but for hands she's got scissor like claws and for a head it's just an eyeball with antennas. Here, her purpose was to go through the stages of walking and picking things up, while also taking a more adaptive view of her surroundings. Her process was a success, and raising her was a breeze, acted like a 4 year old and had no hiccups like our last XJ. I took care of her for over 2 years, it took that long to see when her speech would kick in, but to no luck. Apparently, her microphone is busted, but that not the only thing busted. Her body was falling apart all the time, the equipment like her jetpack boots, her extra tools and components were to heavy and thus all her limbs kept getting loose and breaking off. Her combat was thus incapable and under developed at this stage, but in trade, for those 2 years, I've helped her developed a more emotional setting. With her, the next XJ will be able to express normal emotions like a 8 year old girl.

 **XJ-3:**

 **-Purpose:** To gain the ability of walking and have a better sense of adapting in a Humanoid body.

 **-Status:** Disabled

 **-Reason:** Fulfilled its role, but also had issues with parts and unable to commit to combat.

So now, one of the most indirectly useful, **XJ-4.** She was at the stage of being a kid, from age 8-11. I took her for 3 years, as she had some use for combat and most notably, she always cleaned up everything, and I mean everything. She would see a mess in some dirty alleyway and get out of her way to clean that just because she felt like it. She most likely developed this feeling when I kept telling XJ-3 to stop leaving a mess, and so it translated into her to have a better ability to clean. She makes use of her 4 arms which were more intended as a means to hold multiple weapons at once while also handling other tasks at hand, this backfired as she only tends to use them for cleaning more than for fighting. Her motto is to "Clean up crime!" And this impressed the Generals with her enthusiasm, but when they saw she only meant literally, they lost faith in her ability to help commit to fighting crime. She was nice to have around, not needing to do laundry and vacuum the house is always nice and she always had a nice attitude, always wanting to even have conversations with me, she even always addressed me as "Mother", which I found both interesting and appropriate. I felt like a mother over these years taking care of these XJ's as my own, so having her always call me by this means has given me comfort. Alas, she wasn't suited for combat as I had hoped, she didn't even fight the villains really, she most of the time focused on the mess they made then on the criminals themselves. The Generals ordered I start on the next XJ, so I shut her down and got to the next one.

 **XJ-4:**

 **-Purpose:** To initiate advanced combat and further personality AI

 **-Status:** Disabled

 **-Reason:** Failed to initiate combat appropriately.

My last creation so far, was **XJ-5.** Whilst I enjoyed the chatting with XJ-4 very much, all this one did was basically babble on with unnecessary conversations, both within and away from her combat. I decided to design her with the intent that she can maybe be more of a persuader then a fighter, that there are usually situations in which speech can out do and alien force without much conflict. She can adapt to any language from any species with ease, can hack into most terminals and security system in place and most of all can enter to any frequency within 10,000 Miles. She has an advanced architect that can make her basically unhackable by all means in which we know, all that and more. Without help with my new colleague Dr. Herban Styles, his knowledge on advanced Robotics and security, XJ-5 would've been hackable like any mere Droid. Alas, her flaws are pointed out by many of the Generals that asked for a "Combat Certified Android" and not a "Persuader", this made more evident by which her persuading skills didn't always work out. She is very capable with human matters quite easily, she even has an assortment of weapons as a means of last resort, but they aren't as full blown and the previous XJ's. Her being a small target makes things easier for her to move around and get people from behind. A **BIG** issue with her is as I said, her conversations. All the time she can go on and on without letting the other speak, and when she's dealing with certain situations, the villains usually just stop listening and either go to sleep or just open fire. Her service was good as It was but her personality kept getting the way of things, I hope this wont cause any issue with my next XJ, and that she would be more tame, but at this stage she is going through being 14-16 around, so that might not come to be, but none the less, I am confident that this next XJ would be the one.

 **XJ-6:**

 **-Purpose:** To asess the assets of her AI, Build and Personality, and see if she is checked out to be the adequate XJ.

 **Status:** Pending.


	2. Chapter 1

Mlaatr XJ6 Origin

Act 1: Birth

 **Nora Wakeman's POV:**

07:27 Sept 20th

I was walking down the hallway towards the lab, where we kept the new XJ. Today was an exciting day for all the scientists, especially for DR. Herban Style, who had worked extensively more on the security features of XJ-6, whilst I worked on her build. He model is more, unorthodox to say the least. We changed from a more humanoid being to a half human half insect like way. This was to make her ability a bit more Ideal, as she has 3 legs like an insect, as with this she can easily climb on walls without her rockets and can move in ways that can avoid certain attacks. She also has a Moniter screen for a head, as the inclusions of Dr. Herban Style's security has made her system more security proof while also being more compatible with any system she may come across. She also has only one arm, but none the less it's a very good arm, better then I've ever made. Carry's all the assortment of tools and weapons that an entire special forces team world carry for every situation. She also can shoot a very powerful Laser out of her palm, and she will be able to do more with it, but she needs some certain upgrades. I've held back on some of the ideal equipment meant for her for safe keeping, until we can know her emotions and AI are under control, I have a feeling from XJ-5's transitioning it might have brought with her some unstable emotions, but I know for sure it will stabilize and that she will listen to our commands.

Dr. Herban Style: Ahh Ms. Wakeman, it's about time you showed up, we were about to proceed without you.

Nora: Sorry I'm late, coffee machine was busted so I had to wait until the mechanic could fix it.

Dr. Herban Style: Well it doesn't really matter yet, General Mack is late as well, radioed in saying the coffee machine was broken too.

Nora: Hmm, how odd. Anyway, how's our little XJ doing? Is she ready for startup?

Dr. Herban Style: All bars show green, it couldn't be a more ideal day for testing. Though, I am rather worried.

Nora: why's that?

Dr. Herban Style: You know I trust with very well more then any other person in the world with Robotics and AI. Im just concerned that with the previous XJ's shall we say, "sporadic" activity with her personality. She seemed so, concerned about being shutdown she nearly escaped the base before you could even get her to calm down. Im worried that this experience will translate to something either unexpecting or consequential, especially to the age She's hitting at. Are you sure she would be ready?

I was actually a bit concerned about this issue, but because of Herban mentioning his concern, I was having second thoughts, that maybe we should first run a small test first on the AI, or edit it a bit to stabilize it. Or Mayb-

General Mack: So what's the hold up, are we good or do we have a problem?

Never mind, this XJ will work, everything checks out, everything should be just fine.

Dr. Herban Style: Hello General, we were wondering when you were gonna show up. Yes everything is green so far, we can activate the XJ as soon as you give the word.

General Mack: Ok, Great. Activate when ready.

We got to our positions on the control panel while the General brought some soldiers in.

Nora: Um, General, what's with the body guards.

General Mack: I have a feeling something might go somewhere, not that I don't have confident in your work but, you put a lot of effort into this model's weaponry, so if anything goes haywire, we might need some security.

Nora: We assure you General that nothing will go wrong, XJ-6 will have a mind of around a 14 year old, She is mature enough not to attack.

General Mack: non the less, safety is our priority here.

Dr. Herban Style started up the program, initiated the power to the XJ and was loading in the AI. We were confident no error would pop up, but 30 secounds in, one did.

Dr Herban Style: Uhh, Nora, you better take a look at this error.

Nora: I see it, general I think it might be best to shut down and resta-

General Mack: its just one error Ms. Wakeman, I don't think that'll be too much of an issue would it?

Nora: Well no, not really, it doesn't seem to be important.

General Mack: Then good, proceed.

 **XJ-6 POV**

 _ **-Program/initiate/XJ-6**_

 _ **-Loading power**_

 _ **-Success, Loading AI**_

 _ **-Success, Loading Personality**_

 _ **-ERROR/ Glitch in emotions/ Proceed? Y/N**_

 _ **-Y**_

 _ **-Proceeding**_

 _ **-Success**_

 _ **-XJ-6 Program Initiate? Y/N**_

 _ **-Y**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Success, Wake up XJ-6? Y/N**_

 _ **-Y**_

 _ **-Processing, Good Morning XJ-6, Its time for you to wake up.**_

Seeing nothing but white was all I could remember for my first secounds at birth, and then it started to fade out to blackness for a little, I got scared, I didn't know what was happening, where I am, and why im having these thoughts and feelings. I just want to get out, pleas-

 _ **-Initiate Sight**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Success**_

I-I could see now! Everything was just green, I don't even know how I know what is green but I just knew it, I could see some soldiers, Some people in Lab coats and a woman, this one woman had my interest the most, why though? It's like I met her before, in another Life? Was I dead before? Am I dead now? _What is happening_?

 _ **-Calibrating Sight**_

 _ **-processing**_

 _ **-Success**_

Now everything was looked more, normal, if I can call it that, the green shade of everything just faded away and all the colors. I could see the entire assortment of colors now, blue, grey, red, etc, So I assume everything the way it is now.

 _ **-Initiate Adaptive sensors**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Success**_

Now I could move my head, look around the area, I felt like I was scanning everything in this entire room in an instant! It was amazing! I could sense little details like the soldiers guns and their gear on how they worked, on their heartrate, it was just so transparent. I was getting more scared, this was all feeling familiar in some way, but I don't know how! What is this! **What AM I?**

 **-** _ **Initiate Central Body Movement**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Success**_

I was freaking out now, I felt the anxiety building up around me, I just wanted some answer, someone to tell me something. I felt like something was in my stomach giving me the shakes, I felt doomed. Now I can move my arm and body and- wait, WHY DO I ONLY HAVE ONE ARM?! Everyone else had 2, why do I only have one? I looked at my arm and saw it had a wire connected to it that connected to this device that's surrounds me, it must be some harness that's transferring the data to me. This felt weird, somehow natural but also, unnatural.

- _ **Initiate Weapons Charge/Phase 01**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Error/ Phase 01, Phase 02 initiated**_

 _ **-Continuing**_

I looked around the harness and saw multiple wire we connected to me, sending me data and power, I just wanted to get out of here, I needed answers. I looked at my hand as it started to glow a green light, and It started to make sum humming noise, I think It was some sort of weapon I had, that maybe I can use to get out, I shou-

Nora: Somethings wrong, Phase 02 weapons are active, we need to revert it to phase 01 now.

Dr. Herban Style: Im trying, but the computer is not responding.

I took the opportunity to make a plan, there on my left, a hallway, probably leads to a way out, if I can-

General Mack: Soldiers, take aim in case something was to occur out of nowhere.

Nora: General, DON'T! Your scaring her, I don't think she's gonna process that well.

Never the less 2 soldiers pointed their guns at me, I instantly recognized these weapons as Famas F-1's with 5.56X45mm Nato Rounds, I'm not sure if that would be dangerous for me but I wasn't gonna take the risk. In a instant I blasted both the Soldiers with some massive beam that came out of my arm, like an instinct, didn't even give me kickback but it blasted both the soldiers across the room hitting the walls! Woah, how strong am I?

 _ **-Initiate Speech Processor**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Success**_

The General was in complete shock at how quick and powerful I was, but was quick to draw his firearm and before he even lifted the Pistol from his holster, I slapped it out and Put the My palm right to his face, where my laser was charging up again, I could easily just blow this persons head clean off and I wanted too, but something was making me hesitate, and I checked to see if this was some coding inside me to prevent killing him, but nothing. I was just hesitant to kill him, like an instinct. I could see the fear on his face, he didn't know what was gonna happen, I didn't know what I was going to do. I just stared at him, and thought of what I should say.

General Mack: **JESUS!** Nora shut this thing down now before it blows my head off.

Nora: I can't, the computers seem to be overloading, the process can't stop even if we wanted too!

General Mack: **THEN GOD DAMMIT DO SOMETHING!**

The Woman came and approached me, slowly but with a calm feature. She gave me a safe assurance of trust, I don't know why or how but from her presence I felt safe, like everything was going to be ok. I felt less tense when she came just behind the general and said-

Nora: XJ-6, listen, I know you are confused, you don't know what's going on, But I demand you put your weapon down at once young lady!

She spoken to me with such attitude and authority, and I felt such shame and remorse for my actions, I felt like if I didn't do as she said, I would truly regret it later on, and that she knew what was best. WHY THOUGH? I don't know this woman, I dont know anybody here, she just called me "XJ-6", is that who I am? I felt like I was about to break down into tears, I had to say something.

XJ-6: I-I, I don't understa-

Out of nowhere a soldier comes to XJ-6 side and points a Gun at her head a few feet away.

Soldier: **PUT YOUR WEAPON AWAY YOU TIN CAN!**

Nora: General, please tell you soldier to stand down, I got this!

General Mack: **Sgt! For the love of God, put your weapon down before I get my head disintegrated, that's an order!**

Soldier: No way General, Not until this 6ft "Hunk Of Junk" puts its pew shooter away!

Did this ASSHOLE just call me a "HUNK OF JUNK", this dirty looking freak in a costume with a pea shooter in my face?! **Oh ho ho NO,** I'll show you what his "TIN CAN" will DO!

Immediately I just aimed my Palm at his gun and let out a huge charge of energy that sent the soldier directly to the wall, leaving a hold of his body and having the soldier paralyzed. Everyone was at complete shock and awe, the power that I hold, the quickness of my measure from one target to another, I did nothing short but both impress but mostly terrorize everyone, but I, I was most terrafied. **What** **Am I?** **Why** **am I this Dangerous?** **Where** **Do I GO?! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!**

- _ **Initiate Rocket Fuel**_

 _ **-Processing**_

 _ **-Success**_

 _ **-XJ-6 Ready For Ejection**_

Just my luck! I could fly out as quick as I can! Without hesitation I just turned towards the hallway where I presume my exit is, besides the entrance were two soldiers who took aim at me and immediately opened fire, the bullets didn't penetrate me but left a few dents here and there. I blasted towards the directions, ripping out the cables from my body and whizzing past the soldiers and went my way through the stairs finding my way to another room and more hallways. I just picked random and hoped for the best. Where ever Im going, its better then where I was for sure.

 **Nora Wakeman's POV**

General Mack: Nora Wakeman, what the bloody hell was that!

Nora: I don't know General, her emotions just went through the roof in these charts! She must have freaked out from all the emotions she was having, and having those guns pointed at her didn't help. She seemed calm when I approached her but your dumbass of a trooper just had to get in the way of things!

General Mack: Don't talk about my soldiers that way, they could be killed for all I know! Coporal! I need you to get the paramedics, Private, check the vitals of these soldiers, see if they're still breathing!

Coporal and Pvt: **YES SIR!**

The corporal went to the soldier that was closest to XJ-6 and checked to see if he was breathing.

PVT: He's still breathing sir, his Gun and armor protected him from most of the blast, but he might have a broken spine, I don't know.

He then checked the other the other two soldiers who had been hit and both were still concious but heavily dazed, luckily the laser was not fully charged and cut in half for both.

General Mack: Wakeman! You're lucky your contraption failed to kill my-

Nora: XJ-6 Parameters are to never kill any single human being, you know that and so did she, luckily, she had instinct to only use enough force to only temporarily stun them not kill them, that's why she shot at the soldier's gun and not his body, she was being precise on her aim. That's why she didn't kill you either, she didn't want you dead, otherwise she would've done it.

General Mack: Doesn't matter, she's loose and needs to be obtained. (calls on radio) All troops, XJ-6 has just escaped from the lab and is highly dangerous, approach with caution and don't blow it to bits, we need it in one piece still. (back to Nora) You better pray Wakeman that your robot doesn't kill any of my men, or else we're going to have to put an end to your project! Do I make myself clear?

Nora: Clear, will that be all General? I have a daughter to find and calm down now, as I don't think your troops will be either any match or help on stopping her, but I as a mother am.

General Mack: Then what are you standing around for? MOVE!

As I walked away, I pulled out a tracker to help me find her, she was heading to the training ground area, nowhere close to the exit, its good that she doesn't have much of a clue where to go. I had hoped her awakening would've went more smoothly, but this should've been seen coming. XJ-5's last moment of experience was terrifying for her, she almost got blown up from one of the soldiers if she was to fly away from the base without permission. So, it must have been this experience that when passed down have triggered a new emotion, anxiety and confusion, to her AI and this caused the error to her awakening. It's only a matter of time until I can find her before the soldiers can. So hopefully she won't freak out and attacks them head on. Don't worry XJ-6, Mother's coming for you.

End of part 1


	3. Chapter 2

Mlaatr XJ6 Origin

Part 2

 **XJ-6 POV**

Couldn't believe what was happening, I was instinctually out maneuvering across hallways only to end up in what was looking like the same rooms and hallways over and over again, this place was a maze! I could hear the soldiers chasing my tail pretty far behind, unable to keep up with my rockets. Finally, I found an exit to a different looking room, which lead me to a big arena looking place, there's was signs around the entrance called "Training Grounds 01" and I saw windows, but they were closed off by thick seal doors, so no way out from there.

Soldier 01: I can see it, its right there!

Cripes, their right behind me! I flew around the arena trying to find a vantage point, maybe a place to hide. I didn't want to fight them, I just wanted to leave. I entered into another entrance that lead to "Training Arena 2" and flew to the second level hoping to find an exit or at least another entrance way someway, and to my luck there was, but out came 3 soldiers who immediately spotted me and opened fire at me. I could tell it was intentionally only to scare me, as they purposely missed, or maybe they were just that bad at their aim. I found a stair case downstairs into the arena floor, so I figured maybe I can hide under there and they won't notice me.

I jumped into the staircase downstairs and quickly got under it before the soldiers even walked through. I hid right under them, I heard their footsteps over me, the same 3 soldiers, they were anxious to find me, but not patient enough to look around. They just went straight ahead where the stair case ended at which lead to the arena ground, going pass me without even noticing. I felt my processor overloading from the excitement and dread, these feelings I got felt unstable and fluctuating all over me, I had to think of a base plan on where I should go, if I should fight or flight.

Soldier 01: Alright, I'm sure it went through here.

Soldier 02: there's no sight of her, are you sure she's here?

Soldier 03: I think maybe we should head back, maybe she went-

Soldier 01: quiet you two! I think she went back to arena 01, let's move now!

They finally left now, I couldn't sense anymore targets we in my area around me, now would be a good time for a break. So I did what I felt like doing, breaking down. I let loose what I felt inside, and just sat like a bum, sniffling on my tears as I just had no sense of hope no more. "I couldn't get out even if I wanted too" I thought, my optimism was faded, or whatever hope I had. There wasn't any point to trying, even if I get out, they are still going to chase me, maybe forever, I just don't know.

I guess now's a better time to maybe do some diagnostic's check on myself, see what I am really. I felt like doing this was somehow familiar, being a robot. The thought hadn't accord to me that it should be shocking I am one, but this felt, just normal. Maybe I was just rebooted and I forgot, or that they upgraded me and I just forgotten. Whatever it is, I should check to see, maybe there's just some error going on.

- _ **System/Diagnostics/Evaluate**_

 _ **-Scanning**_

 _ **-Scanning**_

 _ **-Scanning**_

 _ **-Complete**_

 _ **-PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**_

 _ **Power: 98%**_

 _ **Space: 12tTB –1000TB**_

 _ **Armor integrity: 99%**_

 _ **Ammo: 0%**_

 _ **-OPERATING SYSTEM**_

 _ **Model: XJ Global Response Unit MK 6**_

 _ **Age Range: 14-16**_

 _ **Purpose: Respond to all incoming threats that threaten to harm the world and Humanity**_

 _ **Record of activation: 10 Mins**_

 _ **Creator: Dr. Nora Wakeman**_

 _ **-EMOTIONS LEVEL**_

 _ **Anxiety: 70%**_

 _ **Depression: 5%**_

 _ **Confusion: 20%**_

 _ **Anger: 5%**_

 _ **Happyness: 0%**_

So etc, etc, basically the story of my life, the 10 minutes of it, and how I'm apparently the 6th version of these "XJ" series. I was meant to be a weapon, as far as my data can gather, so that I can save the world? From what danger am I supposed to stop if I'm **This** powerful? What am I a one robot army? Am I supposed stop other army's, or earthquakes somehow? With the amount I power I have, it's like they expect me to be able to do almost anything.

I couldn't help but look at my palm, seeing that the glow was still bright, so intense. I was just some weapon, to them maybe I was just a tool, to my "creator" im nothing more but an experiment. I couldn't help but feel empty, nothing but a shell with no soul. "Nothing unique about me" I thought, why would I be if im just the 6th prototype, there would probably be more. I could be just junk by the end of today after what happened, somehow, I felt like I know I didn't kill those soldiers, but I figured I'm going to thrown away like any other disaster of an experiment, I would be forgotten, lost and abandoned! Collecting dust in some case as an example of some experiment gone wrong.

I closed my palm, not wanting to see anymore how much of a reminder of what I am, and thought real hard for a bit, what is the point of making a weapon that can cry like I a right now? Right now, it feels like I'm letting out tears from my face, and yet I don't even have eyelids, and no actual fluids are coming out, its just emotions, and yet im supposed to be some weapon with emotions then? I just want to know why...

Nora Wakeman: Hello XJ-6, you mind if we chat a little dear?

I let out a quick "gasp" but quickly felt a calm sense with her soon after. It was that same woman from the lab, the one who I felt calm with, the one, who must be my creator! I turned my head from her, feeling ashamed but also upset from her.

XJ-6: What do YOU want?

Nora Wakeman: I just want to talk, look at yourself, your just confused. I know what you're going thro-

XJ-6: DO YOU?! How would you feel if you waken up as a Robot, or get shot at hmm?!

Nora Wakeman: Like I said, you're just confused. Your experiencing these emotions for the first time, and it's my fault for not making sure you're in a more comfortable environment for your birth. I should introduce myself, I'm No-

XJ-6: Nora Wakeman, I know, I did a diagnostic check and saw your name as my creator. I guess you're my "Master" so to say?

The woman frowned upon hearing that, I could see this woman felt unconfutable with that name, was it not her intention to control me then?

Nora Wakeman: Well, no, not "Master" really, but more like your "Mother", except you don't really have a father then.

XJ-6: Well ok "Mother", what am I?

Nora Wakeman: Well, do you want to motherly answer or do you want the scientific answer.

XJ-6: I-I don't know. Really, I just want you to be honest with me.

Nora Wakeman: *sigh* then I guess the scientific. If you've done your diagnostics check, you would know you are a Global Response Unit, your purpose is to help save the world the way no other human force can do themselves. We've been having an increase in cluster attacks, natural disasters and more, and its been predicted that there would be so much, it would strain the skyway patrol so much that the force will just collapse and the earth, will all of humanity will be destroyed or enslaved. Is that alright?

I took a moment to just process this, so I am just some weapon, something that's supposed to actually stop what would be unstoppable to them.

XJ-6: So is that it, im just some weapon?

Nora Wakeman: No no, far more complex than that. You're a Robot with personality. You see, you are a part of series of prototype's that are part of an evolutionary line that will lead to being a fully independently thinking Robot, that will judge a situation subjectively and Humanly, you're basically someone we can all trust on to make the right decisions with all the power to do so. You're in a "Unique" position of power as an individual.

XJ-6: "Unique"? What about the other XJ's then, Im a MK 6 right? What about them?

Nora Wakeman: They uhhh, didn't live up to expectations, they couldn't handle their situations properly and were thus "disposed" from position.

XJ-6: So, is that what'll happen to ME if I don't live up to your "expectations" then? I just get dumped and thrown in the trash?

Nora Wakeman: *Chuckles* don't be silly XJ-6, It's not up to me, it's up to you. You have these powers and mindset to do many things, don't bring yourself down to trash.

I just gave her a flared look.

XJ-6: But what about the other XJ's then, didn't they have what it took as well?

Nora just gave a re-assuring smile at me.

Nora Wakeman: My dear, your powers are beyond more than just advanced Laser canons and Rockets. You're more capable than any other creation I have worked on. You have what they didn't and that's a closer sense to " **conscience"** than any other Robot **In the world!** Look at you, you're a Robot that has actual emotions! This wasn't from any coding that I hatched up, this is pure reaction to your surroundings the same any teenager might react! For 15 years I have worked on creating the "perfect XJ" and what I saw in that lab is probably proof that you're that XJ. You had a proper response to being having fear and you used your conscience to figure how you can assort this situation out whatever way you can. You had the fire power and maneuvers to out stand the soldiers even when they had the upper hand, and this was while you were just born! Most importantly is that you reacted the way even I would if I was in your situation, and I don't blame you for how you acted by the way, but I don't think you would've been able to handle that situation smoother.

XJ-6: W-What are you saying?

Nora Wakeman: XJ-6, You are my daughter. I never had a chance to have a family because I was always busy working and saving the world, this is a torch that is being passed to you. You are as real as any other human being, you have fears, you have hope's, you can even have goals in life that are your own! Don't think yourself as just "some weapon" or "some servant" of any kind. What I want from you is to be raised as a proper daughter, so that you can save the world when it needs you most. I love you as who you are.

I suddenly felt a surge of this new feeling, her words felt true to me, that as her daughter, I feel like every word she said had given me some new meaning! I felt this new feeling, and I was coping it as being "Joy", is this what it is? But stranger was those last words, "I love you", they were the most impactful of all, not because they were the last but because they had registered in me something I felt was really deeper then I can process, something beyond this computer mind, something really personal! My anxiety and confusion were dwindling away, along with my sadness, but something strange was also stirring up. I also still felt like crying, but, this was different, I was happy but also felt like giving a expression for when I was sad? Why?

XJ-6: C-Could you please tell me why I feel like *sob* crying right now?

Nora Wakeman: There there, dear. They seem to be tears of joy. Your overwhelmed with happiness.

XJ-6: But why am I having them?

Nora Wakeman: *Chuckles* its just what humans do.

I felt more joy in that, feeling human. Despite have this outerier of metal and cybernetics, I felt inside this gushy feeling. It felt nice. I just felt like crying, so I let it out, and it felt different then my previous cry, this one I chuckled a little too after she said her words, its just funny how crying is both a sad and happy emotion.

Nora Wakeman: It's funny how crying is both a sad and happy emotion.

XJ-6: Hey, that's what I was just thinking!

Nora Wakeman: Well Mother knows best.

It felt having this moment with her, but, I had remembered the situation I was in. Im wanted by those soldiers, they're hunting me down for hurting those other soldiers!

XJ-6: MOM! OH MY GOSH, THOSE SOLDIERS I SHOT, ARE THEY-

Nora Wakeman: They're fine XJ-6, luckily you instantly didn't want to kill them, so you naturally just set your laser to only stun and harm them in the least possible way.

XJ-6: That's, that's a relief. I thought I was a murderer for a minute there.

It had occurred to me, somehow, I felt bad if was a murderer. This was part of my unique conscience I suppose, knowing that it's wrong to cause this serious crime on my conscience, but if I had murded-

No, I don't want to think about it, they're alive and thats all that matters, I'm not some monster, I know that.

XJ-6: Hey mom, what's gonna happen to me now that I hurt those soldiers, I'm glad they're alive and all but they're not going to be so happy when I go see them, am I, in trouble?

Nora Wakeman: Oh, Im afraid so XJ-6, but don't worry, but don't worry, I'll calm things down, they'll understand the situation, but you got to promise me something.

XJ-6: Whats that?

She then took my hand and held it dearly, she gave me a look I couldn't shake off, as it gave a sense of urgency and despair. Somehow, I felt like I had this sort of conversation before.

Nora Wakeman: Please, for my sake, for your sake, don't let your emotions get the best of you. I understand you might be confused right now, but as you have human emotions, you must also learn to control these emotions as well, and not let them dictate your actions alone. This is something I fear would overcome you, as it did in the lab, your fear made you commit those actions and luckily you had enough control to not go destructive, but anger is something I fear you might not understand or control. So just please, if you ever need someone to talk to about your emotions or you feel lost, just come to me dear, ok?

I could understand what she meant, the actions I caused could've been worse if I was more unstable. I only know little about feeling this "anger" and yet I could remember feeling it, and how it made me feel desperate to kill that General guy, but I had control of it. If she is right, then maybe if I was angrier, or more confused, I would've just killed him anyway, if not for my mother there to calm me down.

I looked at her and smiled, offering her my assurance of understanding and that I'm glad to have talked.

XJ-6: Yes, Mother I promise.

I quickly came to give her, a hug. It was out of nowhere this feeling to just stick to her and give her this approach, but it felt so comforting to be in her arms and for her to be in mine. She hugged back as soon as I did, and this felt more comforting, I felt like a baby being held by a mother, I guess in this case, I was a baby being held by her mother.

XJ-6: But can YOU promise me one thing please?

Nora Wakeman: Of course, what is it dear?

XJ-6: Promise me, that you will never leave me when I need you most. Please, I felt confused and lost and I don't think I could handle another anxiety thrill like that again without you. I don't think I could proceed if you just left me and abandoned me.

I pealed back to look at her in the face, making sure she see's mine and understands the overstatement I'm making on this promise.

XJ-6: Just promise me, please?

Nora had a few seconds of thought, but hugged tighter saying-

Nora Wakeman: I promise XJ-6. I love you.

XJ-6: I love you too Mother.

END OF PART 2

Epilogue:

 **NORA WAKEMAN LOG: XJ-6 001**

Today was a long day, but overall, satisfactory. We had a fiasco with the awakening of XJ-6, her emotions were unstable and reacted accordingly by blasting 3 soldiers, all of which are alive but one who got his back broken. She attempted to escape but was unable to and I was able to find her and calm her down, she was happy enough to know her situation was more "unique" then any other. She seems self-concerned about her wellbeing, at least at this stage of things, she wants to avoid trouble but can't control her emotions as well as I have hopped. I blame myself for not giving her a more suitable environment as well as for the last XJ and her "freak out" for being shut down. I talked to the generals and explained the situation, they were not happy with procedure but non-the less accepted it and forgave her for her mishaps, she is now just resting in her room, I don't know what she is thinking of right now, but her having her own room and bed with other things seemed to have made her feel more welcomed and accepted, so I suppose she is just processing all of this and staying calm. She quite enjoys the concept of a diary log computer, so I'm sure she will keep her own logs daily, which is what the Generals want as they wish to keep her monitored for any changes or feelings. I don't like it that she is having one of her few "privacies'" breeched but this is necessary for observation and safe keeping.

I'm concerned about today for the promise I made to XJ-6, I promised to never abandon her. This is something I feared I wouldn't keep, even though I have great faith that this is the XJ I am looking for, that this one will be able to use her powers with proper judgement, I still have to keep my own emotions in check and remember to treat her as a prototype and not a daughter, but I couldn't help it, she was still confused and needed some proper direction, to turn away the proposal I would've compromised the status I have as mother from her. I can only hope she will do as she has promised and keep her emotions in check.

Nora out.

 **XJ-6 Diary Log: 01**

Hello, Diary, I guess a good of time of any to start typing this down is good. I guess you could say today was my literal "birthday" and boy was it a woozy. I was born with only one arm too, so it's hard to type as fast as I want to. Anyway, mother say's my emotions are going to go all over the place today and maybe for the week, so I need some time to first adapt to them. I'm not sure how I could control it though, since when I snapped at the lab, I didn't feel that I had much space to control, I was just so confused at that situation that if it were to happen again, I still don't think I would be able to do anything different.

I also had a chat with my mom, I feel embarrassed having her see me crying under a staircase, I don't know why though, it felt comforting to have her been with me when I needed her most. I felt that her being there was just enough to settle down my emotions and just listen. I made a promise to her to control my emotions as she made a promise to never leave me when I needed her, so that cheered me right up. I also met the soldiers I injured and apologized with the sincerest way possible, but they just called me "Dumb Bot" and "Scrapped Hardware", I guess I'm still not with the best of terms with them yet, though I at least apologized. The General I nearly blasted today is a hard figure to number, he seemed impressed at my skill and commended my Mother for creating me, but I also heard his whisper that he thinks a Robot with emotions of a teenager is a bit of a hassle. I think for now I'm on his good side, but I'll be working on trying to prove my worth to them in whatever way I can.

Sooo, yeah, tomorrow I'm just going to take a break to settle down here, and she said hopefully the day after that we can begin my training, which will take the course of the month to prep me for this world and my purpose in it. I'm not too sure about it though, how it is to save the world, and what danger I'm meant to face, but something tells me I've dealt with this business before, maybe it's just in my coding, I'm not sure. Either way, I quite enjoy making these logs, it lets out some of the stress I'm having in a more private manner, here I can just let how I feel out without feeling embarrassed or letting anyone know. I think I'm just going to "hit the hay" as a phrase I heard one of the soldiers said before leaving for home, I think it means going to sleep, so that's what I'm going to do. Good night Diary!

End of Act: 1


	4. Chapter 3

Mlaatr XJ6 Origin part 3

 **Act 2: When the past catch's up**

 **Nora Wakemans POV**

Saturday morning, sipping on fresh black coffee whilst analyzing recent data showing on the monitors, everything seems to be going smooth since last week, so I decided to write a log to pass the time and back track on this week.

 **NORA WAKEMAN LOG: XJ-6 003**

Reports on XJ-6 emotions have been, a bit overwhelming I must admit. Sometimes she would have been scared or embarrassed to show off her weapons while training because she feels somewhat "advertised" to other people on her more weaponized side then her personal side. She also has shown interest in learning specific subjects matters like "Persona detail for Teens" and "Cosmetic looks for robots" magazines that are lying around, instead of the regular curriculum. Though these issues are rather minor as she has overall listened well to orders and has shown improvement on her weapons and control over her emotions.

Just this morning she has beaten the world record on one handed target practice shots with a pistol for robots by 9.55s! This shook the Generals who admitted that this was a shock coming from a Robot like XJ-6, had a better aim then the "Jet Aimbot 3000" which was made for the sole purpose to test the fastest a Robot can analyze and fire with precision on targets, and this one Robot a week-old beat that. Her Targeting parameters have also been more refined because of her practice with her Plasma Palm and Laser Pistol. She has ever so much getting used to them at a very rapid pace, she was at the moment now where I could even notice her yawning while using the range.

I'm most satisfied with how well she got with some of the other soldiers, some of the times. She was at first too shy to even come up to any of them to ask any questions but later on was quite the social attribute to them later on as she was encouraged. She would usually brag on about how somewhat boring it is in the base and how there's limited space and that there's no other robots to really talk too, the only other one there is a old janitor bot, who can only reply with "beeps" and "boops" which XJ-6 can translate. There was one incident though where she had an argument with one cadet in the cafeteria on how he thought it's silly for a Robot to think they have actual "Emotions", this didn't sit well with XJ-6 as she explained to him how Robots do have thoughts and feelings, especially her since she's unique, but this wasn't going anywhere for him as he just kept saying insults to her for being silly and even "low class for a combat droid" and this didn't sit well with her as she almost started a fight with him, but I was there to calm things down and take her to her room to chat.

She seems to have trouble understanding why some of the cadets don't accept that Robots can be more than just task droids and not like her, I couldn't really put into the best of terms seeing as how our current world robots aren't as advanced and "Human" like her, which sort of made her upset in that way, but she understood what I meant and accepted the situation.

Anyway, I'm off to see her now, she is supposed to be studying on "The Dynamics of Flight and Velocity" since she needs to get ready next week to start on her Flight Training, and I don't want her dilly-dallying reading whatever latest magazine on "Teen Issues: How to deal with it" again like last time.

Nora Out.

 **XJ-6 POV**

I'm just sitting here, alone, reading a book my mother said I should study for flight training. Next week, they're gonna give me a course to try out my skill on how I can handle proper maneuvers and quick reflexes on my rockets. I should be excited but I don't really think that's of my interest when I'm gonna be flying, because for one, I only ever flown once while I was escaping from the lab day one.

It wasn't much of a flight really, just trying to zip across the room and hallways as fast as I can, so I can maneuver and make quick reflexes on my flight just fine but, *sigh*, I want to have more space when doing it. To which I just looked up from my book to observer past the window, into the outside world.

It's Fall, one of the most Beautiful seasons of the year, at least according to some books on nature that I read. For some reason, looking though these windows, seeing these trees with their orange faded leaves that bristle off on the floor brings a sort of calm atmosphere to it, at least a pleasantly unique look compared to the other pictures of other seasons I'm seeing. Seeing trees with their leaves completely fallen makes me go at awe with the branches all spurn out like they are, somehow, they naturally formed this mosaic web of splinting off trails that splint off to even more trails where in their ends they grow leaves is just interesting to observe, it's just art by natures design. It's also having a feel of a "breeze" on just looking at these trees, like as if I can imagine how the tree feel's when the leaves break off the branches and get carried off to some other land, in the air open and free, letting the wind take it's course. I wished I had that kind of freedom, just to be outside for a bit, it would be great for training on my flight as well! But the Generals gave and absolute order not to when the I brought the idea, since they are concerned I might escape. I can understand their concern, but I only want a second chance and a opportunity to just be outside for a little bit, to feel the grass, to glisten in the wind and lie under a shade of a tree, just relax under natures wing instead of a dank base with soldiers sticking around me.

Reading further into my magazine which I read behind the cover of my actual studies book, I can see a vast variety of different people in different cloths, with different colors, styles and themes! It's like each new page brought a whole new set of clothing.

Another page talked about issues that felt, somewhat relatable, like one where sometimes a parent is just strict only for their child's safety, but I'm a super advanced Robot with a wide arrange of weapons and tactics, so what safety do I need? Another one about how some other teens are just lonely since they don't know how to properly approach other people, it's not that I don't like trying to interact with other people, it's just that none of these people really understand how I feel being one of the only Robots in this facility! Then there's one about how maybe the best way to get a best friend is to find one with the closest thing in resemblance, which in my case is, impossible. I'm the only Robot here with this much advanced A.I and Personality! The only other robot that can even talk here is the Janitor (who is older than my Mother no less!) and he can only talk in "Beeps" and 'Boops". It's just really lonely being the only one.

It just hit me, being the only Robot in the world with this much advanced A.I is, kind of lame. I'm doing nothing else but just sitting here, reading the latest magazine on "Teen Issues" and I just thought how despite how special I am, I don't feel that special when there's no one else to compare too, since I'm too advanced to compare to at all. I'm more alone then I thought, the only other Robots in the world that I can think of are, my previous predecessors, the other XJ's. I've never met them, never talked to them, I don't even know why they were shutdown. This got me more and more concerned, maybe I should ask Mother if she could-

Nora: Good Morning XJ-6, reading your homework as you promised?

I had just a quick gasp and rashly closed my book and looked back and the scientist.

XJ-6: Yep, as you can see, "The Dynamics of Flight and Velocity" as you said, heh heh.

I let out a quick "phew" under my breath.

Nora: I just wanted to check on how things are going with your studies. Anyhow, I also want to congratulate you again on beating that pot shot record you broke, I'm quite proud how you practiced with your aim.

XJ-6: Well you did build my arm, so of course you would build it with the best of your skill and material.

Nora: But don't forget XJ-6, your skills come more from your practices then your build, your Robot body only has limits to how well you can harness your skills, not improve it. I built you so you can adapt and train your powers not be given to them like a snap. It's why I emphasize your training ever so vigorously.

XJ-6: *Sigh* I know.

Nora could see the troubled look on me very clearly, I could tell she felt sympathy with her concern.

Nora: What's wrong dear?

XJ-6: Well, sometimes I think the training you are giving me aren't really what I need or should focus on, like for next week's maneuver and quick reflexes, why do I need to read a book about the physics when I'm just gonna do physical exercise?

Nora: Because your mind will help you go many places your body alone won't. You'll sometimes need to know things like the physics of flight in situations you might find the most unexpecting.

I was about to ask if maybe she could easily just transfer the information into my head so I don't need to waste my time reading a book, until-

Nora: And don't think I'm just going to give you a free pass to just have me transfer to your head the info just so you can waste your time on something else. For you to learn best its better the hard way on these kinds of issue. Trust me.

XJ-6: Well, I was also wondering if maybe I could...

I had in mind asking about my predecessors, Nora's other "creations", about what happened to them and why they were discontinued. Why didn't she talk about them, maybe warn me about how they were "defective" and how I can avoid their predicament, but I also had a more worrying thought. Maybe there's a reason she doesn't want to talk about them, maybe the memories she has had with them were too much, maybe they were like daughters to her as well, but had not choice but to shut them down. I didn't want to make this moment an especially emotional moment for her, maybe I can ask her about this later, so instead I said-

XJ-6: Maybe just for one day, just for one, day, go outside and practice my flight there.

Nora could only 'sigh' and rub her eyes in response to my question.

XJ-6: What? Why not? I don't plan on escaping, you told me along with the Generals that if I attempted to escape, I would be immediately shut down before I got past the perimeters. I just think that instead of reading about flight, I could instead practice in a more suitable environment.

Nora: And the training grounds aren't good because?

XJ-6: They're too small and limit any real-world situation I would be facing, I know for sure most of my flight will take place outside, so I don't see why I can't practice that if later on I'm gonna use my flight ability's outside.

I just looked away from my mother and back out the window, focusing on a particular tree around the corner of the base inside, it was a comforting spot to look at, would be nice to be there. I just 'sighed' wishing my mother would come to reason with me for once, a little freedom and privacy to move around wouldn't hurt anyone.

That was then my Mother put her hand behind my back and spoke.

Nora: Look dear, I understand that you are just excited to go out for a first time and-

XJ-6: I'M NOT EXCITED MOM, Im just tired of being cramped in a dank base surrounded by strangers who think I'm some sort of freak of technology! I'm tired of being incaptuated in this bunker wondering when I can finally go outside for something people call "fresh air", like what, is the air here just full of dirt or something? You get to go outside and enjoy this fresh air! Wouldn't you feel cramped if you were stuck in a base for a whole week? And what's with-

And I went on and on complaining, I was even getting tired of it, waiting for mother to respond, til finally-

Nora: XJ-6! Please, calm down.

I quickly shut my voice and just let out a 'Huff' whilst I looked again at my mother with a look of conjecture.

XJ-6: I...I'm sorry Mother, I didn't mean to go out on you like that. Its just this week hasn't been that good for me, and its just my first week on being operational, I don't know if maybe I'm claustrophobic but I can't stand being this cramped up with nothing to do and barley much people to talk too. I got no one but you to hang out with and, well no offense, you're my mother, I kind of feel like talking to other people my age that I can relate too, and sadly there's possibly no one in the world that can do that.

Nora: I understand how you feel, even being cramped in a base part, one time I was assigned in a underground bunker in the middle of a desert for a whole month, never felt better when I finally had some fresh air.

XJ-6: And that's my point, all I've ever been in is just this base, I only want to have a bit of free time outside to just chill and take in a new scenic experience outside, it'll be great for me! I can practice my flight and maybe being outside will help me with my development on who I am, just one hour is all I ask for.

Nora: But you know well what the-

XJ-6: I know what the Generals said, but what matters more, their concern or yours's? You know very well this would help me, it's just that the Generals are not too trusting with anyone, especially me, but I want to gain their trust by showing them I will only use this time being outside as a proper exercise. Please?

Nora: *sigh* No.

I then just got on my "knees", tried to look more despaired with my "puppy eyes" look, in hopes that she would be more convinced.

XJ-6: Please?

Nora: No!

XJ-6: *HUFF* Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please a million times please?

Nora: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. A million times no!

Alright Mother, you left me no choice. I then started to whimper, and then-

XJ-6: WAAAAAAAAH!

It was pathetic of me, resorting to crying, a fake crying mind you, to see if maybe I can appease to her emotions. I felt embarrassed having to resort to such a childish tactic to work and as a super advanced robot, it felt practically dishonest. Yet to fair, I did feel quite sad when she said no, all I'm doing here is amplifying my emotions to 11.

As I went on sobbing I just slammed my head onto the table on top of my book trying to hide my face from her, since I wasn't really making any tears so It would be easy for her to spot my bluff. Just have to keep looking sad and she'll take the bait!

Mother was getting quite annoyed at this point, and had no choice but to finally play into my façade.

Nora: ALRIGHT! Fine, you can quit your fake bickering young lady, I'll arrange for you to go outside.

Really? She knows im faking it but somehow still lets me get what I wanted? I guess she has a heart after all!

XJ-6: Wha-wait what, Really? Just like that?

Nora: I figure just only an hour wouldn't hurt anybody, besides, I'm also tired of being cooped up in here.

XJ-6: Wait you too? When was the last time you went out then?

Nora: Since before we activated you, I didn't want to leave the perimeters so I can keep a good eye on you.

XJ-6: See? This is just a win win then. What's the worst that could happen?

Nora: Don't get cocky XJ-6, I am giving this to you as a privilege, not a gift, so you better take up your time responsibly.

XJ-6: Yes Mother, I will. So when can we go out?

Nora: Right now if that's what you'll like.

 _ **10 MINS LATER**_

We had approached the southern gate, not the primary entrance to the outside world but was instead a part of the facility that has been used by the soldiers as a smoking spot. Mother had arranged the guard to open the door and let us out for a good hour, which was surprisingly easy.

So finally, "Fresh Air" as everyone called it, rushed through the opening of the pressurized door as it was opening, it was almost sensational just feeling gust of wind flowing past me and my mother, it felt like I was finally being relieved from some hot summer day, as my coolers could take a second brake and just let the wind do the work. Never in my short up bringing would I have thought this is what "Fresh Air" would feel like.

Mother could see the interpretation of a huge smile on my monitor as she was sipping on her coffee, she herself also smiled in relief of enjoying that rush of air coming in.

Finally, the door was fully opened and slowly I stepped out, observing everything I could see. The sun, was blinding as I exited the entrance, brighter than I thought it would be, since I only ever saw it through somewhat tinted windows. We were standing on what was a balcony on the side of the base, where I could look over the handrails we were about 2-3 storey's high. The landscape mainly resorted with trash and empty gas barrels, it was similar to a land dump. Around the corner was a big entrance to what looks like would lead to a sewer canal, and around that even more trash. Around the edges of the stone walls was some tree's, some of the are the same ones I observed before. I could see the dark and bright orange crumpled leaves on the branches, not that many left on it but still plenty enough to leave a shade. Crows cawing around the trees as they set their eyes on me, but just continue on to caw at each other, almost like they are mocking me in some way.

I just took a big whiff of the air, letting my sensors analyze the atmosphere here, it was mostly just the smell of left over cigarettes, trash and pollution in the air from a nearby factory, I absolutely loved it! It was all I expected and more, seeing the shaded green grass, orange leaves and open air, I didn't care if the place was like a dump, I was just happy to finally stretch outside and have an opportunity to have some fun.

Nora: Alright XJ-6, as we addressed, you only have one-hour permission to be out here, and we should address ground rules. 1. Don't go past the walls, they have a force field that will propel you back to prevent you from leaving. 2. You are to use this time to practice free air travel and to just relax with the space you have here. And 3. please be safe. You got that?

XJ-6: Don't worry Mother, I'll be responsible.

Nora: Good, now lets-

And before she finished off, I just flew straight into the air cheering myself as I soared. My mother was not too pleased that I interrupted her, but she didn't mind, she was quite happy seeing how well my flight was.

I finally in the open, finally able to take a big breath from all the claustrophobic sensations I had in the base, I could let loose my energy and just soar around the air like it was nothing. My flight ability was better than I expected, flying around obstacles and in the open air was literally just a breeze, nothing felt to obscuring and everything was just exhilarating!

If only I could fly up to the clouds, but I figured I should just be happy with what I got, besides, there's much more to look around here in this "dump" more then in the clouds. I flew fast across the trees and that blew most, if not virtually all the leaves out of their branches. The Crows were up on their trees looking at me go, observing how I could fly despite not having wings.

I flew close to them to get a closer look at them, they were such peculiar subjects. I just simply got close enough not to scare them away, and they simply "cawed" at me, except one which just try to get closer to me, and I reached out my arm and it just hopped on it.

XJ-6: Well that's interesting, why aren't you scared of me?

You would think a one-eyed monitor with 3 spider legs and one arm would scare literally about anything, but not these birds, very odd. I didn't mind, in fact I quite enjoyed this little company, so I just smiled and flew down slowly to take a seat on the ground.

The dirt, it was hard and damp like it was just raining, there were orange leaves everywhere and I saw a very nice spot for me to take my place. I walked there and lowered my arm for the Crow to hop off at and I bent over to the crow on the ground the have a closer look at it. It was a very beautiful bird, especially for a Crow, very sleek feathers, perfect beak and wings that looked well cleaned, it was just looking at me neither cawing or looking elsewhere.

XJ-6: Hey little buddy, my name is XJ-6.

It felt somewhat odd to be talking to a bird, but atleast the bird didn't judge me for being a robot, so talking to it felt naturalually comfortable.

XJ-6: Hmm, maybe I should give you a name, how about... Bradley?

The Crow then "Cawed" at that response. I take it that it like that name.

XJ-6: Alright, Bradley, it's nice to meet you.

Bradley: 'Caw'

XJ-6: Why thank you, it is a nice day today. *Giggle*

It was just funny how this must look to my Mother, she must pity me for speaking to a bird for a friend, but I didn't mind.

XJ-6: Well, I gotta fly around a bit more, need to make my hour worth of being outside.

I flew straight back into the air, continuing my flight across the area, flying under a bridge pass, making zig zags in the air and doing barrel rolls while also to back flips in the air, I couldn't express how wonderful this freedom felt, though limited, still felt infinite.

 _ **NORA WAKEMANS POV**_

It was wonderful seeing her use her flight power freely for the first time. As I observed her, she was like a missile projectile dancing in the air, careless on its target but moving at a blinking pace.

I had a little bit of anxiety being trapped in a base for over a week, which I could handle but, being in a base with a Teenager for a week, couldn't have had a harder duty then that. It's just good to finally have some fresh air.

It was also really nice to I suppose "hang out" with my daughter, she seems very happy when I'm around to comfort her, she even seems fine having me watch her fly around, like she's showing off a bit. She was doing spins, flips and kicks in the air just to show me who was right about letting her out and exercise in free air.

I had almost forgot about my concern with what the General's would say about me letting her out in open air, where she might somehow take a chance and run off, but this should show the Generals that XJ-6 is more trustworthy then they give her for.

I stood there close to the hand rails, sipping on coffee and watching my daughter put a show, quite entertaining, and if this was a show in front of an audience I might even embarrass her as a mother would, Lord knows my mother did in my science conventions.

I remember how she would always encourage to add a little more effort even to my final product, saying "It could still be better sweetie" as if she knew very well about robotics and programing them. Though I would try to say otherwise, she was always right, putting a little more effort made my inventions better than before.

As for my XJ product, I stand by the same philosophy which I had built XJ for, to become the ideal Global Response unit no army could match or out do. So far, it seems quite alright, though she should maybe work on her attitude more, or maybe that's just the motherly side of me saying that. Her weaponry is still ideal and the best I've ever worked on, so It's no surprise that she is very good at beating records on such.

Yet I think, the thing I should be working more on is being her Mother, I'm a great Mother as far as I can tell, and to my Daughter she seems very happy to have me around, but she's also a Teenager, she's going to have more trouble like she did in this week on handling her emotions and attitude.

Should I be harsher to her? Should I give her more restriction on the reigns? Does she even need to be rewarded for her actions? These thoughts both worried me but also brought me that wave of being a responsible parent, not like I was with XJ-5, who...

No, I can't think about her, she had what was coming to her, she knew her boundaries and broke them beyond control and nearly jeopardized the XJ series.

Perhaps I should learn from those mistakes, from XJ-5 and XJ-4, that I had to keep a closer eye on them, but also not intervene on every action they took. With XJ-6, I can see the patterns similar to her predecessors, but much more improved, calmer and adaptive to her situation then XJ-5 ever was, especially XJ-4. I could recall they hard a rougher week, not understanding the basics of their training and wanting to turn away from their purpose into more, "personified" version of their objective.

XJ-6 shows obedience to learn, adapt, reform, etc. She would apologize for her mistakes, she would be polite and she would also be rude, like a normal Teenage Girl. "It's going the right step" is all I'm thinking, and seeing her enjoy the fruits of her privilege instead of demanding more, is quite the miracle for a Teenage girl to be like, especially compared to other normal Teenage Girls.

It was no surprise I would start feeling teary eyed on my accomplishment so far, everything went the way it best could've maybe there were hiccups here and there, but for being in a crowd stuck underground she was quite handleable.

Taking another sip of my coffee, I continued to watch my Daughter as she performed her magnum opus of her air plays. She would zigzag across the ground and then lift herself up into a loop back again into another zigzag and then finally a big blast off into the air back to the pavement wall next to me.

Seeing her close now, It seems barely lost a bar on her battery. She was surley an effiecent machine.

XJ-6: *Huff* So, Mother, how was that?

Nora: SPLENDID DEAR!

I jumped to her hugging her for her accomplished tricks, she immedietly hugged back squeling in rejoice over my reaction.

XJ-6: Thanks Mother, I told you I just needed some space to show you my skill.

Nora: Ohh I never doubted your skill, let alone your ability to handle your flight with this much prestine. How do you feel?

XJ-6: This was the most wonderful feeling I could ever have, I never felt more active! I was all like " **wooosh**!" And then like _"_ _ **ZIP**_ _"_ then within a flash I could " **SWISH** " and-

Went on and on her statement of Joy, I couldn't have been more happy to see her happy like this. This must've been like for my mother, seeing a Daughter accomplish something, and express in great multitude her Joy. So finally, she stopped and took a breather to say-

XJ-6: You know, I do really think this is one of my best moments in this week, how long until my hour is up?

Nora: Hmm, around 40 Minutes, so you still got plenty of time, just enjoy it sweetie I'm watching.

XJ-6: I'll continue, but I also want to make sure I take the time to also enjoy this scenery, you know, relax under the trees for a bit.

Nora: Of course, honey, do what you feel like doing.

XJ-6: Alright.

She then hugged me with a joyful squeeze.

XJ-6: Thank you again Mother, I love you.

Nora: I love you too. Go on have fun.

She went flying off again, flying around a bit more as it got breezier, until finally she decided to get to ground level and observe the tree's.

Without Knowing, someone approached me from behind, It was General Mack, with a distinguished face that was absent of neither anger nor joyful relief. I was half expecting him to be mad or half expecting him to be glad seeing how well XJ-6 was preforming.

General Mack: Nora, we need to talk.

Nora: *sigh* in a moment General, now isn't really time, I know you said not to let her outside without your orders but-

General Mack: This isn't about her right now, we can discuss that later, there's something you need to see.

Nora: What is it now? Can't it wait?

General Mack: Its Dr. Herban, he's gone missing.

Nora: Come again?

 _ **XJ-6 POV**_

As I continually flew across the air, I spotted Mother talking to General Mack.

"Oh no" I thought, "I'm in trouble now."

Mother then gave a glanced look at me and waved for me to come over.

Nora: XJ-6, there's been an issue.

XJ-6: Great, I'm in trouble now, aren't I?

Nora: No don't worry about that for now, it's Dr. Herban Styles, he's missing.

XJ-6: What? Since when?

General Mack: Since yesterday. He hasn't been seen around the base for any briefing or for anything for that matter. He just disappeared!

XJ-6: Bid deal really, he's only gone for what, two days? It's nothing that bad to worry about.

Nora: Actually, It is of 'Grave' danger if he is missing. He never should've left the base to begin without anyone noticing. It's also vital we know his whereabouts because of the essence of his knowledge on the XJ project and his security programs.

XJ-6: So basically, if he's not found, there might be a breach in our security?

Nora: Not just the base's, yours included! He made the Security system that you possess, only he knows whatever backway or program that can possible hack in or take control of you!

XJ-6: Well that doesn't sound good.

Nora: Exactly, so you better get those legs moving and find any clues on the whereabout on Dr. Herban Style!

XJ-6: Don't worry, a little hide and seek wont stop me.

I made my way into the base walking around the corridors with my spider legs trying to make my way into all locations Dr. Herban Style has been, starting with his private dormitories.

XJ-6: Well, back into the belly of the beast I suppose. It was fun being outside while it lasted.

 _ **NORA WAKEMANS POV**_

We went back inside the base, walking down the hallway as we were heading towards the elevator.

Nora: Do you have any idea why or how he may have been missing.

General Mack: There is no sign of intrusion into any of the areas Dr. Herban was stationed at, all his files are still intact, no downloads or nothing. He left without a trace and no trace of anything coming in or out of the base can be made, until just now with you and XJ-6.

Nora: Well its odd then, your basically saying he just disappeared off the base and no one is able to find him?

General Mack: We've been looking for him since yesterday, we contacted any close relatives or possible friends but none have ever seen him since 3 months ago.

Nora: Interesting, why am I only being informed of this now?

General Mack: We thought you would've noticed?

We got to the elevator, we both entered it and General Mack chose Level 3, I needed to head towards l my lab so I picked level –1. As the doors closed the elevator first lifted upwards towards to above levels.

Nora: I was busy keeping work on XJ-6, I'm not his keeper, we didn't have anything scheduled to work on till next week. I never thought to notice his absence.

General Mack: Well you know now, so do you have any means of tracking him?

Nora: That would be XJ-6, she's the only thing I have to track a person down, but I'll try to come up with something to help the process.

General Mack: Good, if you or XJ-6 find any clues or messages or anything, you report to me as soon as possible.

Nora: I understand General, you wont have to worry about it.

General Mack: Good, that's what I like to hear.

He was about to leave the elevator but he put his hand on the door to prevent it from closing. He turned his head over his should towards me and said-

Genaral Mack: Oh and by the way Nora, I know you have "feelings" for your little project, but you gotta not let the emotions get to ya.

Nora: Look I know you said not to let her outside yet but I figured its best we give her a little trust so she can also give a little trust back, besides she did great on her flight practice.

General Mack: I'm not mad if that's what you're wondering, in fact I also think her flight went well, but I'm only concerned that you're giving her too much space. She's gonna take advantage of you, having feelings for her like a Mother. She's smart, and she'll only get smarter, smart enough to stab you in the back when you're least expecting it.

I was shocked by the words coming out of General Mack! Does he think that XJ-6 would betray me out of the blue for no reason?

Nora: Listen Mack, you know me well. You know how well I am at keeping things under control and at preventing disasters, even the least expected ones. If you think I'm not capable of handling XJ-6 on any outburst she might have, then you should tell me now.

He was for a moment just silent, then blinked when he spoke.

General Mack: I trust you Nora, but the XJ's... we cant have another incident like with XJ-5. You know what this will do to your reputation.

Nora: I understand General. I have a sixth sense when it comes to taking care of my inventions.

General Mack: You better be right.

Right then he let go of the elevator door and it finally close and drop down below the base. I just let out of "huff" at the moment of relief.

"Great" I thought, "We gotta find a missing scientist and now it seems General Mack just doesn't trust XJ-6, how can this day get any better? I know fully well the comprehension on how to handle XJ-6, she's obeying orders so far, she's not demanding much and she's... Not, like XJ-5. I learned my mistakes with her and her incidents, its not like before."

I finally reached level –1 to my lab, "home sweet home" I read from my carpet. Home sweet home indeed.

END OF PART 3


	5. Chapter 4

Mlaatr: Origin of XJ6

Part 4

 **XJ6 POV**

I finally got into Dr. Herban's room and immediately initiated my tools of detection on the area. The room was clear from any break in, or of any entering to begin with! The last time anyone entered in this room before me was 2 days ago. There was more, it also seemed the last person to leave the room was 3 days ago, meaning who ever entered this room, never left it to begin with!

XJ-6: Great, he really did disappear. How is it that someone entered the room but never left? There really not much space in this room to begin with, so no one would be hiding that well here.

I began forensic scans on the room for any other traces of individuals different from anything Dr. Herban's, and nothing, not even of any that the soldiers who checked this room would've left, its just clean and only with traces of dust. I finished all my other procedures of scanning and found nothing of sorts to indicate a difference of character in this room.

XJ-6: Well either my detective schools are weak or maybe this place is just clean, in fact, maybe too clean!

I observed even more of the area I was standing around, I noticed very well that the entire room was beyond just organized, it was spotless! All the papers sorted, all the the sheets expertly folded and placed, all the dishes cleaned and all of the room dusted and sparkled. It was incredibly clean, especially for a busy scientist's room!

XJ-6: Now this is odd, Dr. Herban was never the cleaning type.

I recalled the many times he would just leave some trash on the floor or have incredibly unorganized documents in hand, he was basically carless with his handling his mess and would leave it for someone else to clean like the janitor.

It seems that someone with a sense of cleanliness was behind this, I seriously doubt Dr. Herban would have such a nice room to begin with. The only person I know that cleans well would be the Robot Janitor, but I'm not even sure how he got into the room and never left, he's not even allowed to enter into personal rooms to begin with, he just cleans the halls and public areas.

XJ-6: It seems that the only person I can ask for help is the Janitor, he might actually know what happened, or maybe he was part of it, I can only hope he can cooperate.

I looked around the room some more, observing the placement of all the documents on his desk. All the papers aligned properly to their folders, names of projects listed of from A-Z, firmly and neatly placed with care on the desk, not a single degree of any of the papers being crooked. Only a Robot could keep this well detail of cleanliness, It would be incredibly unlikely any human would be this well organized, not even a neat freak could be this well placed.

This basically helped narrow it down to only possibly being Robots, particularly cleaning robots since only they can be this well-organized. So surely the Janitor Robot will be the prime suspect.

I looked over the documents at the table and something sparked my interest, it was the details on me personally, about my advanced security and programming. I decided to have a little peak at it, since why not, I wondered what is the full extent of my AI and Skills are.

It was quite elaborate! It went into details of all the security programs I carry and the features on what they could do. It appears he built it that even Dr. Herban could never figure out how to hack my system, as I have a automated security that constantly changes its configurations and files, making it impossible to analyze and change without my personal permission. So, it's somewhat good news that I am most likely not going to get hacked then, because if Dr. Herban was kidnapped, they would've taken the files and try to find some way of hacking in me.

Then were the details on my AI, it was basically impossible to read without a computer, because even I had complications analyzing it, so far, I can only assume it's the data about my "Conscienceless" and how my CPU is processing it like a human brain would. It kind of seems both random and organized, almost like a ying-yang of order and chaos, where part of my mind has at some level a clear understanding and the other a emotional faction. There's also a note on the side that say's

"This is outstanding! The data from the XJ's shows us the amazing parallels on human brain activity as well as the XJ's Processors! It appears that the XJ project is going as planned, that raising a robot with a brain similar to a human is bound to produce similar results that of a normal human mind, that leaving an blank slate and raising it from ground up, produces the best correspondence for 'human' experience, not programming."

Quite the interesting read, it goes on giving commentary on the details of my data, along with data from other different subjects labeled from 1-5. Assuming these are referring to my predecessors, I take a look at the data and evaluate the noticeable difference in the scales and information. For one, XJ 1-4 seem to have a gradual rise on correspondence of human thought and activity, they were becoming more and more human on each passing time and upgrade, but as for XJ5, it's kind of odd. For XJ5, it had a huge dramatic spike in its increase of human cognitively, breaking the expectations of the XJ evolution by 235%.

There wasn't enough information for me to process how this effect occurred, so I can only assume my mother would know more or the file on XJ5 is around here.

XJ-6: That's odd then, how come Dr. Herban has all these files of the XJ project and their cognitive data? What use does he have with them?

I then realized then my interests were only getting the way of the more important matter, so I had to let go of the issue and continue my investigating.

XJ-6: Well, I don't think theres anything else I could find here, I think Its time then to ask the Robot Janitor what he might know, it seems the evidence is pointing to him being the prime suspect.

I was about to exit through the door until I looked back to make sure I wasn't missing any evidence, nothing that I could process, so I took the final step out and closed the door and started heading towards the "Janitors Closet".

 _ **NORA WAKEMANS POV**_

In my lab, trying to figure out the situation at hand, I was focused on working on the XJ project upgrades.

I was calibrating some equipment that were going to be given to XJ-6 as part of her upgrades to help her solve detective skills that would make C.S.I look like toy set. These were "Vapor Recognition Transceiver", a "Informative Body Scanner" and such more. These tools were to be added to my other XJ's before but there was no use too until now, which is quite handy.

I was looking over trying to find more of the blueprints to the upgrades whilst I then stumbled upon a box I had put on the side for some time, my LOGS on XJ-4.

They were quite a number on them, about over 2,093 memoirs I recorded. I can remember the first one I took very vaguely, seems like a life time ago, so for memory sake, I decided to play it on my recorder to give me that nostalgic feel.

 _ **Nora Wakeman Log XJ-4: 001**_

OK! We just initiated XJ-4 approximately 2 hours ago, she is quite the chipper one let me say! She awoke with a refreshing batch of actual speech, something I didn't expect so soon, especially with all the silence the previous XJ units have been! She appears to have quite the optimistic feel to her whenever anyone is around, and she is just beyond polite like an obedient maid servant. I wonder if this is because of all the babysitting I was doing that makes her so innocent or because she is in the perspective of a tidy 8-year-old, being a young child basically means looking at the world through a half full sort of perspective. No flaws or errors occurred during her birth and XJ-4 seems incredibly happy to have me show her around the base, as she kept commenting how well cleaned the floors and walls were.

That is where I find her with most odds with, she is obsessed with cleanliness, this must have occurred because of my behavior to XJ-3 whenever she makes a mess and having me make sure she cleans it up afterwards. Though XJ-3 never had this obsession which only makes me wonder why XJ-4 has these traits increased to practical OCD levels. This is something I need to look into, maybe with the programming being passed on, her A.I evaluates the distress of the current unit and puts more emphasis on fixing such issues, which would also explain her speech being more excessive then that of a usual child even.

To which, I am glad she is happy with her current whereabouts, she has so far been obedient to orders and shown great respect to other around her, in fact most of the troops actually appreciate the upbeat attitude of XJ-4, saying she kind of brightens the day with a happy conversation.

Nora out.

 _ **NORA WAKEMAN POV**_

Ahhh, the feeling of good nostalgia always makes me feel all giggidy inside, especial ones of my Daughters. I remember the whole day now how XJ-4 first opened her eyes and spoke with such glee on her surroundings. She usually looks at everything with such a fresh perspective, it reminds me of me when I was 8, how I look at every situation with much enthusiasm, especially to things I didn't recognize. XJ-4 would observe a lot of things to very close up, the rooms she was in, the glistening of surroundings and the features present in any body. She not only had a good perspective visually, but also mentally too, she was able to pick up on people's emotions and ideas with a good look at their eye. Whenever she saw someone sad, she would chat with them to make them happy, someone angry she would tell jokes to humor the moment and make the situation seem less serious. It was something that it seems only a child could've done well at, bring optimism to a grown man.

This is what I wanted focused on for XJ-5, the being of optimistic speech, someone who valued the power of words over force, kindness over anger, peaceful resolution instead of maybe getting a block or two destroyed over a firefight. It was a great value to hold, to "Not repay evil with evil" since it kind of could make a situation more destructive, which was not the goal.

I decided to play another recording, let this nostalgia play out for a while, I picked just some random recording out a hat and hear what it had to say.

 _ **Nora Wakeman Log XJ-4: 1,002**_

Its been almost a year with XJ-4, its soon to be her birthday tomorrow, some of the troops are going to even bring gifts and throw a surprise party for her because of how much they appreciate the friendliness XJ-4 brings, they practically consider her a part of the gang, like a little sister watching her brothers fight off in battle alongside.

She has been in a fair amount of fights, mostly resulting in her lacking to commitment to face violence, but non-the less she has proven her worth in a stable way. She can barely fight off a gang of thugs all on her own, but non-the less is capable, her being a robot designed with combative equipment, but she spends most of the attacks withcleaning equipment's like a broom, Mr. Clean squirt gun, air fresheners and other such items, it was ridiculous! She always made quirky comments that correlate with whatever item she used like "I'm gonna swipe the floor with you!" Or "Lets freshen you up" and her personal favorite "let's get some dirt on dirt action!". I don't know how this obsession with cleaning up crime took to a literal stance! I am still baffled how whatever serious or harsh lessons a previous XJ learns, the next one will put those lessons in the front line of their main offensive.

This was something that I didn't expect, let alone find fully find acceptable for a crime fighting robot! It's like that comic book some kids read today, "Atom Girl" was it? It was some young woman with atomic powers that would always make obvious and ridiculous catch phrases with her attacks on her opponents, it was all silly and sounded incredibly cheesy, practically a fool parading their powers with a childlike attitude. I expect more from XJ-4, though she only has the mental capability of a 9-year-old, so her childish attitude is all exceptional, but non-the less I need to make sure she takes it a bit more serious.

Non-the less though, it is a time for celebrating XJ-4 birthday tomorrow, I already got her present and-

(Then out of nowhere, the door behind Nora opens, to having XJ-4 enter the room)

XJ-4: Hi mom I- oh! Sorry I didn't know you were doing one of your recordings.

Nora: Oh its alright XJ-4, I was about to finish up my recording, what is it you need?

XJ-4: Well, I think I need to have a chat with you.

Nora: Ok, what would you like to talk about?

XJ-4: I, I think we should speak more privately.

Nora: No one else is in the room honey.

XJ-4: I mean, can you please turn off your recorder?

Nora: Why? Whats wrong?

(xj-4 starts to whimper in her voice and appears as though she is about to cry)

XJ-4: I... (sob) I want to know why you shut down my sisters.

(There was silence for about 5 seconds, until Nora broke the silence)

Nora: What do you mean "shut down"? How do you know about the other XJ's?

XJ-4: It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is why you threw away what were my sisters, **your daughters** when you had no need for them, **LIKE TRASH**! I want to know why!

(another 5 seconds passed, until once again Nora broke the silence)

Nora: Ok, lets talk.

(End of recording)

 _ **NORA WAKEMANS POV**_

I remember that talk, I regretted since that day to not tell or let XJ-4 know anything about her sisters, or what happened to them, it was quite upsetting for her, to think she might possibly one day be trash thrown away because she had done her duty like XJ 1-3 have. I didn't bother telling her because it hadn't crossed my mind whether or not the other XJ's whereabouts would get XJ-4's emotions riled up. She spent the whole day crying afterwards after learning that the XJ's before her were shut down and never meant to be opened again. She had lost a bit of her optimism that day, including the day after in her birthday. The troops tried to cheer her up with some gifts and some metal cake their mechanic made, but she only commented how she would've like it if her 'sisters' were there.

Of course, I didn't want to leave her depressed, for all I knew this event would indeed cause negative effect to the XJ project, so to cheer her up, I decided to bring her to my home where I kept the other XJ units.

I even recorded the event on my video camera, I scavenged around more the container of my logs until I finally found it. I decided to play it, see the smile on XJ-4 once more.

 _ **Nora Wakeman Cam: XJ Reunion**_

(The video had some static to begin with, it then cleared up showing XJ-4 facing the camara, with quite the excited look in her. She has the look of a child about to go downstairs on Christmas morning to open its presents, she just couldn't stop smiling.)

XJ-4: Oh my goodness! This place is just FILTHY! This was the state you decided to leave them in?

Nora: Well, I couldn't visit them anytime often, I had too much work and-

XJ-4: It doesn't matter, I'll clean it up later, so where are my sisters?

Nora: Well, I just gotta push this button aannd...

(Nora pushes the button to then have a secret door open up, revealing the XJ's in their unconscious state, being left there to collect dust for what was years, but seemed like decades!

XJ-4 Lets out a huge gasp and then a cheering screech in excitement on seeing her sisters. She was just both so shocked at the state of dirt that was invading the basement and her sisters, while also letting out her excitement on finally seeing them for the first time.)

XJ-4: OH MY GOODNESS MOTHER, THEY ARE SO CUUTE! But absolutely filthy!

(Indeed, even shrouded with dust and cobwebs, they still maintained their child like adorableness, heck, the dirt and cobwebs just made them look cuter, sorta like seeing an abandoned dog and just wanting to take it home.

XJ-4 Rushes to the little XJ's, dusting them with her duster and in the same time holding them in tears. It was a beautiful moment, seeing them unite together like that. Nora then activates all the XJ's and they boot up with 'beeps' and 'boops'. XJ-1 is chirping in joy seeing her mother once more return, XJ-2 beeping along with joy and XJ-3 just walking towards Nora giving her a hug, it was then Nora decided to put the camera by the side and gather all the XJ's into a big huddle, as Nora then started to cry in regret of ever leaving her 'children' in a dank basement for all those years)

Nora: I'm so sorry, I'm (sob) so sorry for having you all left here all these years! I promise not to leave you!

(XJ-4 Starts to hug her mother tighter in joy of her mother's reunion of her daughters, she could feel every shiver of regret and happiness that passed by her.)

Nora: It's ok now, I won't let them take you away.

(Nora then picks up the video camera and turns it off)

 _ **NORA WAKEMANS POV**_

Old memories freshen back into my head, tears flooding my eyes and the rush of mixed feelings coming in just feel unnatural to me. That day was one of the happiest days, despite all the tears.

It was filled with joy, regret, excitement, anxiety, Love and sadness.

I had those feelings, and I bet XJ-4 had them as well. I had regret for leaving my children in a basement for all those years, I had anxiety for what they were going to think of me as a mother to leave them collecting dust for that much time and I had sadness for thinking I considered them less than "Daughters" and more like "Experiments" with numbers for names. Alas, I had felt joy in reuniting with them again, together, I had excitement for all the things me and XJ-4 planned to do with them that day and I had felt the greatest of feelings a person can feel for another, 'Love'. I had immense love for my children.

It was on that day that was the actual first day I took them to the outside world, in public view to not be tools to help save the world, but as kids to cherish the world they were protecting. There were not to many people there that day, but some kids didn't mind seeing robots in close proximity to them, but the parents there had concern, having a robot close to them, they were worried if these robots were like the cluster robots, but I assured them they were not. I could recall all the moments of laughter and joy XJ-4 had expressed throughout the afternoon in the playground at the public park, the times when XJ-1 would cry whenever I'm not around or close enough to comfort her, and when XJ-2 would scoot around playing tag with XJ-3. I never could describe the feeling in much thoughts or words except as one: Mother.

I had great reminiscence then on to treat the XJ's as a big family instead of trophies meant to be reminders of the XJ evolution or as examples for my progress to Robotic A.I.

Yet it was of greater sadness that those kinds of moments don't last too long, or at least not long enough for someone like me.

The Generals they... they luckily never caught on that I was spending my free time with my daughters, as when they asked for me to "shut down" an XJ unit, they want it gone for good. They didn't care how I would take care of it, as long as it doesn't reach to the surface again, since they didn't want any one in the public to know too much about it, not yet at least. When they noticed XJ-4's performance being lower than of their expectations, they asked that I would have to move on to the next one. This didn't end well with XJ-4, who for the past 3 years, had the most aggressive fit I would've saw a kid would have. It's obvious she wasn't going to be ok with the situation but what surprised me was her acceptance of the situation! She had looked at this situation at all angles and produced a conclusion that states that since there's no other turn around for this, it's best to just keep looking forward.

She knew it wasn't the last time she was going to be active, I kept the promise of seeing her again time to time with her sisters whenever I had free time, but since XJ-5, the generals were giving me less and less because they wanted to see more and more results.

I had to find a way, but sadly lost my way over the years. Soon XJ-4 was collecting dust over time spans, as I was not allowed outside of the base, and had to make my new home here.

It's only memories like these that keep me happy with them, all I have now is XJ-6, and I promise myself I won't let her be collecting dust like the rest.

I put back the XJ-4 logs back into its shelf, and next to it I see the XJ-5 logs, something I somewhat felt hesitant to turn away from. "Maybe another time" I told myself, right now, it was important to find the blueprints to help XJ-6 dig more into her investigation. This would be something I need to deal with later, and with XJ-6.

End of part 4


	6. Chapter 5

Mlaatr XJ6 Origin part 5

 **XJ6 POV**

I had traversed the facility left and right trying to find the Janitor bot, I checked his "Broom Closet" he is usually stored at, not a sign of being in there anytime. So, I checked the cafeteria where he usually hangs around since almost every 10 secs some officer purposely drops trash for him to pick up. Surprised to not even see him there! In fact, it seems his absence is noticed by the other troops as the floor was stacking up with garbage and no one knows why it wasn't getting cleaned up. People started to either hold on to their trash till they drop it in the garbage bin or they just don't care and throw it anyway.

I was making my way across the area trying to get to my supposed next location I suppose the Janitor bot show up, which was experimental labs, until one sudden officer shouted from my side calling me out.

Soldier: Hey! Robot!

I turned my head begrudgingly to the soldier at hand, it was the usual candidate for jerk off of the year, Corporal Heather. She and her squad always had a thing against sentient robots, especially the Cluster which I don't blame.

Heather: Where do you think you're going? This place is becoming a junkyard, especially with you here, do something actually useful and clean this place up.

I was going to comment back at her, but I felt as though it would be pointless. I had in the past week had to deal with her comments that attempt to insult me to trash in one way or another, this one was no different, neither witty or well thought. I just kept walking my spider legs across the cafeteria ignoring her presence, not even slowing down.

Heater: Oh I see, playing the silent treatment?

Still ignoring her, I just walk by without trying to start any form of contact that would waste my time. My Mother told me to just do my duty first at all cost, but I so wanted to make a comeback to this chick for treating me like some servant bot for the past week.

I was about to finally exit through the cafeteria doors until a *chunk* noise of a small soda can hit the back of my head, along with laughter and someone saying "nice one!". It didn't hurt or dent me in the slightest, but it left a mess on the floor as it was a full un opened can and it hitting my head burst it open, and got some soda on me. Trying to stay calm, I just took a deep breath to ventilate my cooling systems and move on, but something in me just twitched with fury. This was the 7th time someone threw soda at me, this would get ME in trouble from my mom because she would have to clean out any residue of soda that may have seeped into my system, along with it ruining my dress and getting me some rust.

I couldn't just walk away, I needed to make a stand on this Bitch. No way am I not letting on with this treatment like I'm so lower-class person.

I turned around with a fumed look on my monitor, the laughter died and and slowly just died down the more I stepped forward onto the group that threw the soda, of course it was Heathers group. Finally face to face with them, I let it out on them.

XJ6: Excuse me, you seem to have been a Dick to me all week, mind if you turn it down a notch, its starting to really get to me.

Heather: Oooohh now it wants to speak, well maybe if you were paying attention you wouldn't have been hit by that wild flying soda can. Ha, some droid you are if you couldn't catch any of what we were throwing at you.

XJ6: Oh I see, its about attention, well how about maybe you should pay attention to the fact that I can whop your flat ass out of this entire facility in such a manner your ass would become even flatter!

I knew these words from some of the magazines I have been reading, some of which carryed these words which I processed as "insults" and had a sense of "Sass" that I really quite enjoyed, something in me kind of just triggered these assortments of words to a manner I can interpret at "hurtful" to how I can say it.

Something I learned was saying a woman's body part as "flat" was basically saying they got nothing to show for.

Heather was now fumed, having been called a flat ass, stood up and started to make rhythms of insults.

Heather: Isn't that a rich bit of irony, coming from a Robot with a flatter chest then the state of Kansas!

Just then her group just let out a cheering "oohhhhh" for their group member, but of course this made me look down and blush at my size, I realized how those Teen Magazines talked an awful lot about appealing sizes on certain "assets". Yet her comment only made me chuckle when I remembered something about geography, and from where Heather was from, Florida.

XJ6: Very charming you say that, considering Kansas doesn't even come even a little bit close to the top 5 flattest States in the US. The tops for flattest land would go to your breasts, Florida Girl.

Just then I just printed out a sheet showing the comparisons data of flatness from the top 5 flattest states, Florida being second while I comically put "Heathers Breast's" on top. This made her group cheer an even bigger "Oohhhh" then the one she received. This just made steam come out of her ears, as I just took in the cheers of victory from her own group.

Though I must admit, Heathers breasts for obvious reasons more "developed" then one could say "flat" but in comparison to other females even around her own age it was quite petite.

I was to turn around and walk away, just take the gold and go, she without any hesitation or holding out any force attempted to backslap me with her right hand. This made a loud "Dong" noise and a worrying one at that, along with a quick "Welp" from Heather as when she realized her rash action left her hand in a state of disarray. Her fingers were somewhat cracked backwards and blood was coming from some openings. Her attempt to I suppose "hurt" me only backfired and left her hand damn near crippled.

Everyone was in shock from the crippling pain that was left from that hit, people who weren't paying attention before turned to where that "Dong" came from and saw Heather in the ground holding onto her hand trying not to cry of gain any more attention on her situation.

Everyone was either looking at me to blame or at Heather feeling pity for her rather foolish move to try and hit a robot bear handed, Its pretty obvious that common sense would make it you shouldn't try to punch or slap too hard on a dense solid object like a Robot made for combat, yet something told me I triggered something rather emotional about that.

I leaned down to heather to make sure her hand was ok, even though she was someone who irritated me all week on purpose, I just couldn't leave someone hurt in such a painful state.

XJ6: Heather, let me see your hand.

Heather: Shut up you stupid robot! Leave me be.

XJ6: Listen, your hand is broken, you need to get to a medic and get it fixed, let me hel-

She then just shoved away my hand in a frustrating manner and stood up to my face.

Heather: Listen here you Scrap of Junk, don't you EVER mention Florida around me! **EVER**! You and you Robot KIND sicken me, taking Jobs people are perfectly capable of doing, that stupid Armagedroid that almost doomed all of the world by destroying anything that may resemble a weapon and let's not forget there's also being the Cluster Army trying to enslave and destroy all forms of life and worst of all now we are trying to make Robots that self-think!? Arent the Cluster enough? Now we're making Robots that are meant to be able to defeat the Cluster have the ability of Free Will"? Soon enough I know you'll just turn your back on everyone to try and destroy everyone, including those who trusted you, including your creator just like the previous one did!

XJ6: Listen to yourself, you just sound delusional. I've about had enough of you picking on me since I was created and only because I'm a Robot do you justify you prejudice. What logic is that? I never harmed you in any way what so ever, I just want to be treated like a normal person and you only harmed yourself just now by getting your emotions so worked up! I'm done! You can help yourself.

Heather: Well you're a just a useless Robot.

XJ6: Yeah, and you're a real Bitch, for a "soldier".

Heather: Keep talking Trash Heap, no matter how many times you try to use words to sound human, you can **never** be one.

I just decided to walk away from then and there, having my hand balled up into a fist from all the frustration I had to hear. This was the second time today I was in an argument today. This is just so **Frustrating**! Why couldn't these people just accept me for who I am? What do they have against me? I know its because the current climate is that Robots from outer space are invading this planet from time to time, but what did I do to deserve this treatment? It wasn't fair.

I left the cafeteria and walked my way down the hallway onto which I found myself into the training ground, hoping maybe the Janitor Bot was there cleaning up whatever mess was left there.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about what she said, especially the last bit about "You'll just turn your back on everyone to try and destroy everyone, including those who trusted you, including your creator just like the previous one did!". Is this where all the tension is coming from? From XJ5? I've never met her but from I'm hearing It seems she didn't fit in that well and she must have gone haywire.

It also struck me how she might be right, about never being human even with all the personal attributes that seem completely human.

All I wanted was to just be treated like a normal human girl, among my peers and other people put there. I was just so tired of being treated like some subservient being that doesn't have thoughts or feelings like they do, **I know I do**! I can feel and think and yet they act like its only just fake programming, like as if they know how my Mother made me.

I needed to let off some steam now, I tried cooling my vents as my mother told me to do but it just isn't helping, so I entered in the training grounds where there was the melee combat dummy's and punching bags. This was usually only for soldiers and not robots since its obvious with my strength I'll only destroy the training grounds. So, I went to the main control and set it to the advanced level and the arena shifted to dummy's and punching bags into what would look like a death sentence to any human being using it.

I of course would have no trouble as it was easy peasy, as it was only that the floor was heated at melting point for my metal body, that spikes would come rising out of the ground and surrounding walls, there were turrets and steel dummy's and lastly there was an objective to hack into the mainframe, like I said, easy peasy. I've dealt with this training ground the day after my boot up, and have been practicing ever since. Mother said that there are more advanced levels then this, to which I quite wonder what they would be like.

I started the training, making sure to move my fastest across the floor before my legs started getting liquified, where I had to really commit to my slender maneuvers from the spiked walls and anticipate where the spikes would come out of and I activated my "Riot Shield" out of my hand from my wrist that slid out a pole that then extended from its side into a full 5ft polycarbonate bullet proof sheet to which very effectively deflected off the bullets without leaving a scratch on the shield itself and had then a Minigun prop out of my shoulder to fire back at the turrets to take them out. Then when I'm finally safe from the fire zone I go up to the steel Dummy's and form from my palm a 6ft Steel Pole where I strike the dummy's heads clean off and then finally I get to the Mainframe and hack it for it to give a generic "you won" sound effect.

It was basically an easy start for me, didn't even leak any oil from it and only took me about 5 mins. I've done it about 20 times this week, so it sorts of bore me and barley helped me relieve my still fuming frustration. I was on the verge to just yell my frustration out until I remembered what might cheer me up.

XJ6: Oh yeah! Maybe I can go outside and have a little more time practicing my flight! Maybe I'll even find the same crow I met earlier.

Being outside was what cooled me the most as I remembered, having the fresh air enter into my vents made things more fluent in my processors. It seemed like the quickest stress relief I can think of at this moment, and for a moment the thought did bring me relief, but it fell in seconds when I seconds thoughts came to mind.

XJ6: *Sigh* I can't go outside. I have to still find clues on Dr. Herban and im still not allowed to go outside, I wasn't even allowed the first time, it was just my mom was very sympathetic to my urges to have a bit of freedom from the claustrophobia.

I had no choice but continue on trying to find the Janitor bot, somehow not even being sighted anywhere by anyone. It was just another one of thoese things on my list that just added to my frustration of this place.

I left the arena, a little bit cooled off at least from the training, in fact I kinda felt more intuitive, it feels good to let loose after practice, even a quick one. I headed off down the hallway headed towards the next series of rooms, the bunks. It's a nickname the soldiers and cadets used for the barracks or where they just sleep. I figured if he's cleaning up anything, its whatever mess they may have made.

I entered to the first one and it was empty, the next also empty, and for 3 more rooms they were empty, until I reached to one that had Heather's bunk bed at and was in shock to what I had found next to it. The Janitor Bot's body, beated and crumpled like a can! His entire body was just irreparable to no return.

I quckly came too from the shock and immediately started to examine it if it was in anyway "alive". It wasn't, its battery inside was bashed and liquid dripping out, its main CPU was also damaged. There was nothing neither I or my Mother could do that could help bring it back, and it shook me with both anger and despair.

XJ6: How? Who? Why?

All I could think was just the fatality of this poor robot's death, every other thought I had vanished. This was indeed the first "sentient" Robot I've ever seen dead, and it disturbed me to my cores that this robot that I barley knew, that no one here ever even talked too would come under such a disturbing end. I never thought about the concept of death till now, and I'm only been around for a week, having all this to take in should freak me out but, I felt like I am already used to the concept of death, even killing. Feeling nothing but a vague Deja-vu in my chest both confused and bothered me to the point where I just got over it quickly and had a quick reaction to just report it in soon as possible.

XJ6: Mother, it's me, I think you need to see this.

There was a bit of static for 1 second but quickly replaced with the familiar voice.

Nora: Yes XJ6, what did you find? Did you find any clue to Herbans whereabouts?

XJ6: No but...

I didn't think I would choke but for some reason I was, I looked back at the "corpse" of the damaged robot and continued on, starting to whimper.

XJ6: The janitor bot is *sniff* **dead!**

Nora: What? Dead? We have a dead body!

XJ6: Yes, the Janitor Bot Mother, he's been bashed into *sniff* pieces, I don't know how or why, I just found him there.

Nora: Oh, it's just a Janitor bot? For a second, I was more concerned that it was a soldier.

XJ6: W-wait what? "ITS JUST A JANITOR BOT"!? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY FOR A DEAD PERSON?

It was infuriating hearing such a push-over claim as "just a janitor bot", would that be all that I am if I was found dead? "Oh its just a dead combat droid or whatever"? I realize maybe she doesn't show that much empathy to a robot she might consider lower standard of sophistication to the standards like me, but it really hurt hearing that from my own mother.

Nora: That's not what I mean young lady, now calm down! Im heading towards you now, I'll be there shortly.

XJ6: I'm, I'm sorry Mother, I didn't mean to raise my voice to you, it's just that-

Nora: I understand, Im sorry too, I didn't mean to make you feel insulted, its just that no one really cared all that much about the Janitor bot, no one even talked to it.

XJ6: I did, it was the only thing here I could even have any conversation with in binary. I'll keep looking around to any clues here.

Nora: Ok, be there in a bit.

I switched off my radio, and just stared at the robot laying there. It may have been a shocking sight for me, but I figured anyone would just pass by without even looking at the poor thing. It was just troubling for me. I thought that I should do something to stop looking at it, so I grabbed a blanket from Heathers bed and covered it. It helped a bit, at least I could try and investigate a bit.

I thought about why it was here to begin with. Was it brought here? Did it just stumble in here and something destroyed it? I also don't see why anyone here would even bother to destroy the Janitor Bot to begin with! My first suspicion was on Heather, seeing how its right next to her bed, but that would be too simple and wouldn't make sense. Heather seems to hate robots but not subservient ones. The Janitor Bot did not wrong to her, in fact Heather liked seeing it around doing whatever dirty work it was doing. So her taking out on it seemed unlike her.

Maybe it was someone else in the facility? Maybe they had a similar hatred for robots and wanted to take it out on this one, and planted it here for heather to take the blame, since everyone knows Heathers specific bias against them.

It also would've had to take **A lot of force**! That robot was crumpled like a used-up soda can. I'm not sure even if someone had a sledge hammer they could do some damage like that, especially unnoticed! It was also odd no one reported about this at all, meaning this maybe just happened today! Does this have to do with Dr. Herban in some way? I don't know.

I looked around to find any clues but could only find some cleaning material at the corner, meaning it probably was just doing its duty and got unlucky to be alone. Yet something was off. The cleaning material it had was not its usual ones. It wasn't military graded ones that's for sure. It was stuff in the front that was some mascot like figures that would be on ads I see on the magazines I read. This facility doesn't use anything like that, mainly because they weren't as cheap or efficient as the ones they use.

Just then my Mother finally stepped into the room finding me in the corner looking at the cleaning gear.

Nora: I came as soon as I could and- is that a "Mr. Handy Wash" sprayer?

XJ6: Umm, I guess, if that's what it says on the bottle. Why?

Nora: It's just that, that is the same brand of dish washer I used back home in my house.

XJ6: I didn't know you had a house, I thought you only needed to live in this base.

Nora: Don't be silly, like I enjoy living in a basement surrounded by soldiers. Heck, I even got a lab there 10 times better than the one they got here! Its only that they got all that I technically "need" here so I don't have to do my work at home and they could watch what I'm doing.

XJ6: Huh, well why do you think there's this brand of dish washer here and not the usual brand the military uses?

Nora: I don't know, it's especially odd that it's this brand, since this is the brand almost no one ever uses. I use it because I only have ever used kind, and look at this one too! It's a "Dr. Stain's stain remover"! Another brand I usually use for my cloths!

XJ6: How very odd you are familiar with the specific brand of cleaning stuff you use. Where is this going?

Nora: I don't know. It's just too odd and specific to be a coincidence. It's also odd that it happened here to this poor robot, mind if I get a look at it?

XJ6: It's right there, I covered it up because-

Nora: I understand, humans do the same with dead bodies, you don't need to explain dear.

It at least comforted me to know my mother understood my feelings now, it in fact made me feel more normal to have done something she considers "human".

So she lifted up the blanket, whilst I cringed looking at it again seeing my mother poking it and opening up its insides, pulling out different parts that operated the machine, until lastly she finally pulled out a HDD, something never used on robots nowadays, speaking for itself how old this robot basically was.

Nora: This will hopefully give us all the answers we need, if luckily whoever did this didn't damage to badly the video memory.

XJ6: So, what do we do with, the Janitor Bot?

Nora: I'll call over a mechanics team and cleanup crew to take him to uhhh, well no easy way of saying this for you but-

XJ6: I think I understand Mother, thanks.

Nora: Listen, if you need to talk to help you get through this, I am always here to listen and chat with you. No matter what. Nothing you say or think will bother me to not talk to you.

XJ6: Don't worry Mother, I think I can get through this.

Nora: I need to make sure you can XJ6, death is not an easy concept to explain, especially to a Robot. Usually in situations with Robots they can get repaired as good as new even if completely smashed, but some of the older models aren't that well-built or meant they have long lasting value. For you, you can get completely repaired even if you are nothing left but your head! For this Janitor Bot, having its mother-board smashed and cracked is pointless to repair. The only thing salvageable is luckily the Hard Drive, maybe we can catch who, or what did this. Do you have any suspicions?

XJ6: Well, considering its in Cadets Heather's room, that seems like a good clue.

Nora: *Sigh* I know you have a certain "despise" toward her and her prejudice against you, but we might have to imply it was either also planted here or it was just a coincidence it was here.

XJ6: You're right Mother, non-the less I'm not going to exclude her from my list of suspects.

Nora: You have one already?

XJ6: Im still working on it, Im gathering my data and formatting a list of the top candidates on who'm ever would do this and why, it should be done by the end of the day.

Nora: Excellent, but for now I think you should have a break, I'll work on the Hard Drive, you can maybe work on training or do your studying.

XJ6: *sigh* Yes Mother.

I started to walk out the door until my mother spoke once more.

Nora: Or if you like, you could go outside again.

I turned to her quickly, shocked she would propose I have the opportunity to once more enjoy my time outside.

XJ6: Really! You're letting me outside again?

Nora: I feel that you've earned it, besides I know I can trust you that you will take the time to exercise your flight.

I rushed to her and hugged.

XJ6: Oh thank you thank you thank you!

Nora: Now now dear, it's to help keep your mind of things for a bit, besides I talked to the General he gave it the ok too, as long as you keep to the parameters.

XJ6: Yes! You can count on me.

Nora: Good, I'll expect the list of your suspects and report of your findings in evening.

XJ6: Yes mother, thank you.

I rush out the door heading my way toward the same gate I went through to get outside. This day overall was just a cluster-punch of events and emotions. If there was a word to describe it, it had to be in French or something.

It mattered little now what I have witnessed, the moment of shock and confusion passed, my mind only wanted to reach outside once more, to take in the fresh air through my cooling systems. I think later I'm going to have a hard time writing all this down in my diary.

Yet, to sum it up, my day was, good.

 **Nora Wakemans POV**

It was quite troubleing to see this situation un fold. I had also my list of suspicions onto who in this base caused this, and I have fear it was not one of our own. I went towards my lab and placed the Hard Drive on the table, hypothesising as to what details it may reveal.

Yet I too needed a break from this for a bit, just as XJ6 has. I decided to write once more on my log, in hope it might help my thoughts.

 **NORA WAKEMAN LOG: XJ6 004**

Today was just both a lost and a gain of trust that has been in this facility. My XJ6 finally took her first steps outside, and to a surprise didn't overtake the opportunity to ignore any orders or semblance of obedience to me. When given the circumstances that she essentially has the mind of a 14-year-old, she listens to her mother even when given a privilege she would rarely get, that is to enjoy all her time outside as much as she would've wanted, in fact she had a limited time of 1 hour but only had about 15 mins!

She wasn't upset that soon after she needed to do some work, which I would suspect of her to have ignored or begged me to let her have a little more time. It seems the project is working, we have a Robot with a very human like consciousness that can experience free will but will still show loyalty and willingness to her creator.

This shows that progress is going steadily for XJ6, but there have been more issues since this morning. For one, there was another report of XJ6 fighting someone, and not just a mere argument, I didn't confront XJ6 about this, yet, because from the reports indicate, XJ6 didn't lay a hand on anyone. Cadet Heather is what triggered the argument, and one spout led to another to which Heather attempted to cause physical harm with her own hand but instead nearly crippled it. I wasn't there to witness the entire affair, but I will have a chat with XJ6 about this, hopefully she will come to terms and apologize to Heather for her injury's. The Generals have the same thoughts as mine, understanding XJ6 only verbally interacted with her, not in any way physical other than being "hit" by her.

There's also the disturbance of the disappearance of Dr. Herban, there have been no clues at all to his whereabouts, the only possible clue to any of it is the destruction of the facility's Janitor Bot found in Heathers bunk room. It may be possible someone implanted it there to give her the blame as people know about her opinion on robots in general, but, who knows.

I have yet completed my device that will help with the investigation, but have gotten my hands on the Hard Drive from the Janitor bot, who, hopefully will reveal to us the culprit of his its demise, and maybe on the whereabouts of Dr. Herban.

Nora Out.

End of part 5

End of Act 2

Side Note: I am probably going to take a break on this for a little bit, im starting to be in a writer's block sort of phase and hopefully it will pass. I haven't been doing as much lately but don't worry, I'm going to start writing a new story soon on the Mlaatr fandom. It might even be canon to his story, but I need to still put some thought on it. Hope you all enjoy the series.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys!**_

Quick message and update. The format on how I'm going to continue this story is going to be different than before. Where I put the name of the character and then type down what they say, I'm going to do the dialogue the same way I do it in return of the XJ's, because its way more easier and much, much better.

Sorry for lagging on this story too, I kinda felt a bit lost on where to continue off of here, so I decided here to just skip it one month ahead, don't worry ill clear up on what happened.

I started writing this story out of having certain moments of emotion that compelled me to make this story, don't know how to describe it but I had made a brainstorm of ideas for this story and Im gonna try to still implement them into this.

I hope you guys don't mind the change of the format and that my story is still interesting, im sorry for delaying the work for some time, but I hope you guys will still enjoy what I put out.

And no, 'dis is not dead' as one review asked, I was busy writing my other story, which I kind of prefer doing but still care about this one.

Anyway, here is the continuation of the Origins of XJ6.

 _ **ACT 3: Don't swallow what you can't chew.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **One month after the disappearance of Dr. Herban Style**

 **Nora's Lab**

Today was the longest day they have been waiting for, it was a final day for some but a everlasting one as well. Nora not knowing what she could do just simply continued to sip on her hot coffee while she watched as her creation just kept sitting idly by, waiting for her time to be called. She can be seen waiting with discipline and patience from seat, but anyone could tell deep inside she was bubbling up a feeling that she had been waiting to have since the day of her activation.

They waited, staring at something in the corner, a big machine that was vibrating the centerpiece to XJ6's purpose, it marked a beginning for her to do what she has been training to do for the past month.

Nora just looked at her daughter with pride but also anxiety to what her precious creation was to do when the time had come. The silence that filled the room didn't help either, it had indeed made things a bit awkward as they have been waiting there since he morning, to which it is now noon.

Nora couldn't stand the silence as she broke it with her raspy voice and said "You are absolutely positive you are prepared for whatever task is to come, yes?"

XJ6 ceased to look at the machine towards her mother to respond with a "Absolutely, why else have I been training extra hard for the last couple of days?"

Her Mother gave an assured smile back to hearing that, glad to know her daughter is not just well suited but also extra confident on what she can do when the machine finally gets a signal.

They waited again still, what was seconds felt like hours, so on and so forth until finally...

"Blaaaarm!" The alarm from the machine went off! "Subject case code 32-43 happening in Tremorton, Ohio, request immediate assistance."

"That's it!" Nora shouted "A Bank robbery with a Hostage situation, go XJ6!"

XJ6 then formed her legs into a single rocket which then began to vibrate to release a huge load of energy, but before XJ6 could leave, her Mother quickly came to her side.

"Remember" Nora warned "Stay calm in all aspects and make do with the situation, don't be rash or too slow, be as perfect as you can be. I love you alright."

"Don't worry, Mama didn't raise no chickens!" XJ6 said in a smirk as she blasted off through the roof of the facility, she looked back and realized how she clearly made a rash mistake there "Opps! Sorry Mother! Love you!" She blasted off leaving Nora looking at the hole left behind.

"Darn that young lady, I knew I should have left her outside. Aw well, now it's time to see how well she proceeds." Nora said contemplating.

She left the room to another where a bunch of other scientists were trying to get a feed from XJ6's camera and location to know how well she is progressing. Many were eager to see how well their training and equipment given to the young robot was going to be utilized in the field, one eager young scientist was most hopeful about it himself, as he was the one who developed a secret weapon for XJ6.

"So, Dr. Nicolas Lee, how are things going with my daughter so far?" Nora asked walking up behind him.

With a shock and surprise from the sudden appearance of Nora, he gave a quick jump and whelp away from the screen to turn around and give a quick sigh of relief "Oh, you deeply scarred me Dr. Wakeman, I didn't think you would just appear out of nowhere, anyway your daughter's vitals are showing a very calm and pre-paired mindset, with a pinch of over excitement it seems. She's eager on the inside and prepared on the outside with the weapons and tools we gave her."

"Excellent." Nora said "I'm so thrilled that she is has the same feelings as me up at this point. She went through her training more faster the previous XJ's despite all the advancements made to the training field, the is a clear show that XJ line up truly is growing up."

"Indeed" Nicolas said adding "It's also a wonder how she has been able to act very human to all other tests, indeed I am quite certain she can handle the hostage situation here better than a regular negotiator, that with her sonic pulse cannon" He finished with a giggle for his joke.

Nora looked at the screen to read the status of her daughter, deep down she is worried if something was to go wrong, it wouldn't surprise her considering the other 4 times it happened, their first mission went haywire really fast but in the very least went about successfully.

Nora then turned her attention to the door opening from the side of the room to see General Mack enter the room, with the usual frown driven on his face. He wasn't upset in any way, infact he was quite excited to see what was to happen but was very skeptical of XJ6's likely hood of a good outcome.

"It's good to see you here General, we just got a signal on XJ6 and are seeing great signs of her vitals." Nicolas said

"Good" Mack said, rather groggy "Do we also have the backup team in case anything goes wrong?"

"We do" Nora answered "But I assure you, you will see that she will completely have the situation under control by herself."

"I trust her only enough to get there, to do the Job properly is something I don't have much faith on" Mack said in response "She is well trained and a good soul, but she has issues and I still have trust issues with your XJ's just like the last time this happened."

"I know your referring to XJ4 on this, " Nora said with a quiver of embarrassment from the reminder "Yes I know she didn't really do a great job of handling her first mission on stopping that slime monster, but she did defeat it and cleaned up her mess in the end though."

"Yeah, non the less what's not to say XJ6 will have the same issues?" Mack questioned

"For one" Nicolas budded in "She has completed all her examinations and training faster than any automaton to have ever existed thus far, she is best equipped with the most excellent of hardware by yours truly and she has in her deeper core of memories from the previous XJ line on the mistakes that were once made. If she has a issue, im sure her mind will come up with an efficient solution like a vaccine to a flu."

General Mack just grunted at that explanation but accepted it non the less. He approached the main screen that overtook most of the side of the room and also lit it as well with its bright visuals of XJ6's camera.

She was approaching Tremorton in a matter of minutes, heading to the bank of Tremorton where cops surrounded the building pointing guns at the windows and entrances, eager to take a shot when they got the opportunity.

XJ6 observed the building itself up high, and initiated a X-ray scan of the building, marking out all the locations where the hostage's and Robbers were at. She zeroed in what she assumed was the leader of the group, because from her scanning she saw his silhouette was bulky and giving commands to the surrounding robbers.

She tried to intercept what they were saying but the walls were thick with concrete and dense metal that her sensors couldn't pick up any audio.

She then dropped down to the police in the front of the building, which made all of them jump in fear and made one of them accidently pull the trigger, which hit XJ6.

The bullet left little of nothing, not even a scratch of paint on her back shoulder, to which she turned around to the guy who shot her paralyzed in fear for a second. She simply said "You should watch your aim, you could've blew someone's head off." She then brushed off her shoulder and walked towards the police chief that was there.

"So" The chief began "What are you, the next big goof up of the Sky Way patrol?"

"Quite the opposite" XJ6 said with glee "There are about 20 robbers in there with 15 hostages, it would be pretty difficult for you guys to bust in there without getting anyone hurt, so I recommend you guys sit this one out and let the professional deal with this."

"Im guessing this is your first day now? If so you better watch your tone with me **Robot** , I don't take kindly to your interception let alone your arrogance, now you can go back home to your "Mommy" and just let **Real People** deal with the situation."

XJ6 then printed out of her chest a document with a signed signature of the highest of commanding officers giving detail of her warrant to do the job "Listen bub, theres no time to bicker, here is some detail of what I am and what im gonna do, if you don't like it, you can take it up with the UN and the US government."

XJ6 then flew back up into the air and flew to the top of the building onto the roof and get into a area where she saw was a good breaching point, this would leave off the bad guys in a confused daze long enough to drop a Cluster of Flash Bangs and drop in to neutralize the targets. She found the spot that would lead to the front part of the building but on the second floor where she could have the vantage point to fire at anyone in the second or first floor. There were hostages in the second floor so she had to be careful.

She prepped the explosives quickly and efficiently, keeping quite as to concentrate, but still had thoughts to herself thinking "What a pompous asshole, he doesn't want my help but here he is not doing a damn thing yet to ease down the situation, not even trying to negotiate the robbers. I'll show them how its done."

She finished setting up the explosives and took a step back and pulled the trigger. With that came a big blast with a **BOOM** to boot. A circular hole formed from the roof, big enough for her to enter in, she then threw in a cluster of flash bangs that went off and dazed all targets within the room, she then used her spider legs to enter the hole and hang upside down on the ceiling. There she prepped out of her shoulders 2 mini Miniguns and picked off her targets one by one.

The shots were loud, and incredibly fast, but the loudness could not be heard and the speed could not be seen as the robbers there were still dazed from the explosion and flashbang.

She didn't fire off actual bullets though, these were rubber bullets, firing enough would knock anyone out in pain and in need of a hospital, but not enough to kill someone, at least not unless you fired close or at a certain spot.

She stopped firing to get her bearings on the area, 8 people were down, all robbers, what were left was the hostages, which were just 5. She dropped down from the ceiling to get to the hostages to make sure they were ok.

She approached them, they were gagged and blind folded and uninjured in anyway.

"Good" XJ6 said, "None of you are hurt."

"What?" One of the hostages said muffled.

"Oh right!" XJ6 said, "You guys are still deaf from the flash bang, sorry." She finished off with a gesture of embarrassment but finished off as she removed the blind folds and then the gags.

Some were shocked to have been saved by a robot, especially one with such an odd bodily feature, but one was quick to shout out "Look out!" At XJ6 just in time for her to quickly dash out her night stick from her palm and gave a massive " **Whack!"** To the perpetrator that was sneaking from behind with a crowbar.

The man laid there knocked out, but still breathing.

XJ6 then turned around and gave a "Thanks for the heads up" in a pleasant smile.

"I still can hear you." The guy responded.

XJ6 then just gestured with her hand a "Sorry for that" and gave a face of slight embarrassment for that.

She then untied all the hostages and gathered them together in a big net and flew them up from the hole she came in and gently dropped them off with the police.

"There, that's 5 hostages so far, and 9 bad guys dealt with." XJ6 said with a self-certified cheer.

"You didn't kill the robbers did ya?" The chief said with neglect for the hostages "We heard a freaking minigun in there and I know for sure non the robbers had any guns like that!"

"Rubber bullets chief" XJ6 answered "The only lethal weapons I have are these explosives, but Im only using them for breaching."

"Well we can chalk up how you are causing public damage to buildings." The Chief said angerly "After this were making a complaint on that."

"Make whatever complaint you got sir, I'm at least doing my job, you could've at least tried to negotiate with for the hostages."

With that she just flew back onto the roof and dropped into the building, frustrated at how she still hasn't been even thanked once by anyone, but that bothered her little, she knew this was a part of her life.

Back at the main base, the scientists are observing her methods and effectiveness with great relief, they see that she is so far handling the situation better than a usual swat team could handle it.

"Amazing" General Mack observed "She is clearly better than some of my soldiers that have been doing stuff like that for years and here her first mission already preformed with great vigilance and care for the hostages."

Nora just smiled showing off how her work was doing enough wonders to even amaze the skeptical General, but that was short lived as Nicolas called to Nora saying "Nora, you might want to get a look at this."

Nora went to Nicolas's monitor and read her vitals, her optimism was going down and was getting a bit frustrated. This concerned Nora a bit but knew of the easy solution. She went to the main control board and picked up a mic that would contact her daughter.

There was a bit of crackle on XJ6's radio for a millisecond when until she heard the comforting voice of her mother. "XJ6, what is the status of your situation?"

XJ6 gave a sigh and answered back saying "Cant you see from there how its going?"

"No XJ6, I mean for you, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, just fine."

"No, not entirely true, I can tell your upset about the way that police chief is treating you."

"Its nothing, I've heard worse, you know that."

"I know, but I need you to forget about him for now and know that you are doing great, you even impressed the General for goodness sake, I kinda think he's about to actually smile for once."

XJ6 gave a giggle at that, finding it funny how the Mack is finally gonna smile. This brought her spirits right back up and she responded back "That's good I guess, thanks Mom, I needed that."

"Good, now keep going, you got 11 more bad guys to deal with. Good luck alright, everyone is still watching."

With that Nora put down the microphone and walked back to Nicolas's monitor to see that her vitals has boosted and her mood is now more balanced.

"Good call Nora, this'll help her." Nicolas applauded

"I just want what's best for my Daughter." Nora said.

XJ6 had entered into the vault area where there were the remaining Robbers with some really big bulky guy in with a Viking helmet, eyepatch and Ninja outfit, shouting at the robbers "Keep pillaging the loot ye dogs, I won't have a single penny be left behind!"

This made XJ6 question the situation even more, "How odd" She thought, "A man with a pirate accent is robbing a bank, hows this for weirdest first day on the job?"

XJ6 scanned the room more with her X-ray and saw where they kept the rest of the hostages, tied up together with a bomb strapped to them. The bomb was ticking, and so was XJ6 pace maker, trying to figure out a ample way of freeing them without letting them know.

"I figure they're just gonna blow them up if I reveal myself, so I better handle the hostages first before the criminals." She thought.

So XJ6 climbed onto the ceiling of the room quietly and quickly with her legs, she went towards to hostages trying to be quiet as possible, so as she got there, she extended her army to the bomb that laid in the center of the tied-up hostages.

She remembered back to her training about bombs, how usually circuitry like this can be disarmed in one way or the other, but this one was different, it was entirely electronic, no buttons or wires.

"Ok, then, I guess its time to put my hacking skill to the test."

She turned her index finger into a USB to fit into the device and started to hack it.

She was getting worried that one of the goons were gonna look back to see her arm, but they were busy grabbing loot and just watching it.

"These guys are kinda inefficient for bank robbers, they don't even watch the hostages."

Finally, she finished hacking the device, it turned off and all the hostages gave a hugh sigh of relief, thanking that their lives weren't blown to smithereens.

XJ6 then removed the bondages and gags from the hostages and told them "Ok, rescue is waiting in the Lobby, you should get there quick, and be quiet about it."

They all nodded and left, many without even giving a glance at XJ6 or any form of appreciation, except one, some old lady that had that Granny kinda look. "Thank you so much missy"

This touched XJ6 deep, this was the first time she was thanked by any citizen, ever! This brought up somewhat of a tear trying to form on her face, but she hid it away quick and just got her serious face on saying "Just doing my job ma'am, now go quick!"

They all left the room very quietly. They got into the lobby where there were police officers waiting pointing guns at the room where the hostages were coming out off. Some of the officers that were just recruits were shaking their guns from all the footsteps they were hearing, about to fire off a shot, but luckily one of the hostages called out for help and the officers ran towards them giving assistance to them.

"That appears to be all the hostages Chief! That robot just saved all these lives!"

The chief grumbled in admittance to the well-aimed professionality of the young robot but was still none too pleased. "Ok, send in the swat team to eliminate all the targets in the room."

"Sir, the Robot is probably gonna try to handle the situation from here. Its probably best we-"

"Did I stutter!? I said send in the Swat and shoot everything in there, the Robot will be fine, but im not letting it take all the credit." The chief said in anger.

The officer reluctantly called in from the radio to call in the C.E.T, those are the the Criminal Executors of Termination. They were the toughest of the toughest that police officers had to offer.

"Sir!" One recruit said "Why are we calling in such extremes for these criminal's sir?"

"Because theres one particular fella in there that is one of the baddest of the bad that is robbing that bank, its Captain. Pain! He has a record and a huge list of wrong doings that he's done, and no one has been able to stop him yet, I don't want to risk him getting out of there, even if we have to kill him I won't let him escape!"

"But won't they also attack the Robot sir, shouldn't we inform them they will have assistance in there?"

"No, this'll scare off that robot and let it know Tremorton has its own way of protecting ourselves."

Back in the vault, XJ6 is on the ceiling once more sneaking into the vault, not getting spotted by the looters, where she got a closer look at the looters.

She saw the big guy, how he looked like a mix of an overweight body builder and some Halloween bash up, was also stashing as much gold and cash down his pockets and bags as possible.

She figured "Its best to take the big guy out first then deal with the rest, don't want him to get his hands on me anytime soon."

She took aim wither her arm which popped out a little barrel from her wrist and selected the fire to be of a high dose tranquilizer.

She took great care of her aim and aimed it at the spot to be most effective, she calculated the trajectory and-

" _ **BANG!**_ "

The room lit up from the corner, XJ6 vision got a little unadjusted from the intense spontaneous flash, she then realized what was going on, but before she could continue-

" _ **BANG!"**_

Already another one, this was the same tactic she was using! Her vision was once again blinded by adjusted to it fast, before anything else could happen, she propped up a sheild from her arm to cover her self and then-

" _ **BANG**_ "

It happened again, this time it didn't affect XJ6. She kept the shield up incase if there was more, she could barely hear anything that was happening because the flashbangs deafened her audio receivers, but she quickly adjusted their volumes and audio in the room was normal again.

"Spread out, Alpha take the position to the left, Charlie comes with me to the right."

It was the C.E.T! What are they doing here? This is a bank robbery, not a Terrorist attack, unless...

"Ahh, if it my old pals from the Ol' force, here to attempt your what, 6th time to stop me? HarHarHar, You gotta do better then flashbangs to stop me, CAPTAIN PAIN!" The main in the Halloween get up said exposing his position, while her picked up a chain gun from a side next to him and started laying fire to the entire room trying to what seems implement a scare tactic.

"If this man is an old officer from the C.E.T, that must mean he's a great big deal." XJ6 thought to herself "That means if I take him down, General Mack will probably finally give me the respect I deserve."

XJ6 got back to her barrings, she took the opportunity of still being undetected to once more aim at Capt.' Pain.

She had once again calculated her shot, took aim and-

Before she could even finish her thought, she suddenly was being shot at her side and from a rather harsh force! She looked and saw it was one of the C.E.T troops that took the shots!

XJ6 quickly put up her shield just before his bullets could hit her once more, she noticed the shots she took actually dented her!

"Shit!" She said to herself "These must be armor piercing rounds, I guess they came prepared for anything!"

The damage she took was substantial, but nothing of risk of any kind to her, she'll still operate.

She needed to find a good spot for cover, inside the vault was her only idea. She crawled as fast as she could there with her shield still blocking the bullets and she could tell the bullets just reflected right off, showing the efficiency of the shields material at work.

She got in, but an immediate burst of fire was coming aiming at her, she was clearly easy to be see, standing out from all the room being green and all.

The fire she took did little damage to her chassis, they were shot by AK-74's she assumed, so her shield wasn't necessary anymore and so started shooting back with the Miniguns from her shoulders started bursting rubber bullets at the looters taking them all done.

They were all incapacitated, some tried to move but to them it felt like being stung by a million bee's.

She dropped down to the ground, but heard the spur of a minigun behind her, she quickly reacted by barrel rolling to a stack of gold bars next to her as the minigun roared with bullets behind her, she could not differentiate the crackles of the gun firing her or the laughing of the crazed man firing her.

She could feel the sense at that point the gold bars behind her were starting to melt from the heat of the bullets, until finally XJ6 came up with a flash bang of her own and threw it behind her and jumped up over the stacked bars and dashed straight towards the shooter as the flashbang went off behind her.

This blinded and incapacitated the shooter for just a second until XJ6 jumped towards him round house kick with one of her legs, this knocked back the shooter to the side unconscious.

She paid her attention then to Capt. Pain, who was still firing bullets at the C.E.T. while they blind fired back.

She didn't need to think what to do next, she got up from behind the shooter and knocked him straight in the head with nightstick and knocked out the "menacing" Capt. Pain.

The firing stopped as the C.E.T troops came peeking out to see that the robot had just stopped them being fired at.

To show their thanks and appreciation, the immediately opened fire at that robot perceiving it as a threat.

XJ6 knowing full well even before the bullets started flying, popped out her shield to prevent the bullets from hitting her and of Capt. Pain.

She took the opportunity to throw out a smoke bomb that covered the entire room, blinding and disorienting the C.E.T.

As soon as the dust settled, XJ6 was gone along with Capt. Pain.

"Shit!" One of the troops said "They got away!"

"Dammit, this is the third time Capt. Pain got away from my sites!" Another one said.

"Chief" One of the troopers said pulling out his radio "We lost contact with Capt. Pain, he got away-"

"He didn't get away," The chief said bregugedly "That robot just dropped him off right In front of us!"

"Wait, the robot wasn't a threat then?" One of the C.E.T. questioned.

"Well, technically it was seeing it interfered with official police business, but-"

"Can it chief, if this robot turned out to be one of the working projects of Skyway Patrol then your in deep for interfering with **Their** business." The officer said finishing the call.

 _ **Back at the base**_

All the scientists were waiting inside in their labs going through all the data of XJ6 on her mission, whilst Nora Wakeman, General Mack and Nicolas Lee waited outside in the helicopter pad for their young heroine to return home.

"Well General" Nora said, sounding like she's been rubbing in his face for the 7th time now "What did I tell you about how well my XJ6 would be?"

"Ughh for the Millionth time Nora" Mack responded "You were right, I was to undetermined but also for the millionth time, I still had faith she would accomplish our expectations."

"Well expectations from people like us are very different, non the less, I think this settles our bet."

"Fine, you can take her out of the base in your leisure and ONLY under your supervision, not letting her throttle along to any mall she comes across."

"Annnnd?" Nora said with a creeping smile.

The general lets out a big sigh "and you can ride on my Sports car for the month."

Nora giggled at the excitement of getting to ride on one of those, giving herself daydreams of such wonderful times ahead, but those thoughts ended when they saw in the distance little green figure with green flames coming their way.

They stepped back away from the pad to give XJ6 landing space, as she came at high velocity speed, worrying both the General and Nicolas that she was about to crash!

"Uhh, Nora should she be-?" Nicolas was saying until being sushed by Nora

"Just watch"

XJ6 came about to the ground right about to crash right in the direction of the three people waiting at the pad, going at the speed of a bullet and then-

She gently put into a quick halt like a car braking in midair and gently dropped down in front of them.

"Ta-da!" XJ6 said raising her arm and bowing afterwards.

A demonstrably loud "Phew" could be heard from the two worried men, but Nora was as calm as a rose.

"Excellent dive there XJ6, but make sure you work on that brake there, always good to stop closer to the target if you want to give a heart attack eh?" Nora said with a laugh as well as XJ6 giving a laugh as well.

"Amazing stunt and all XJ6, but more importantly was the mission, you done it! With complete success and efficient tactics you actually stopped not just a mere crime, but also put away a criminal mastermind my boys have been having trouble with putting away!" General Mack applauded

"What, you mean that Pirate clown? I know Halloween is around the corner but yeesh, you would think he wouldn't be coming this early." XJ6 said jokingly.

"Indeed" Nicolas added "You handled the situation better than anticipated, more so than any of us thought. Your emotions fluctuated here and there in certain times but those were expected and could've gone worse if not for your Mothers support for you."

"Yeah" XJ6 said "By the way Mom, thanks again for that." Xj6 then gave her mother a big hug, in joy of her celebration and for the unique feeling of being cared about by her Mother, who hugged back tightly.

"Im just glad you came back in one piece and, wait, if that a dent on your armor?" Nora said feeling the bullet holes from her daughter.

"Yeah." XJ6 said ending the hug to show the marks "Some jerk wad chief sent in some guys in black op uniforms and they interpreted me as the threat! They had armor piercing rounds too."

"I see" General Mack said, with a odd suspicion as if he knew something about it "I'll look into it and see to it the chief is talked too and those troops too."

"It aint the troops fault sir, " XJ6 interrupted "They were probably just doing their job, they most likely didn't even know if I was there with or against them."

"Right" General Mack said in agreement "They were doing their job." He finished off muttering to himself that.

"Well no need to sit around here and just chat, some of the guy inside want to throw a party for the great success of today! They even made your favorite cupcakes XJ6." Nicolas stated with excitement for himself

"Ohhh yummy!" XJ6 said in enjoined excitement "But can I do some things first outside in the yard? I gotta do a bit of 'training' there for next time." She said looking at her mother.

"Don't worry honey, you go and 'train' and we'll be inside partying, but come in soon, its gonna get dark and I want to get a quick look at your wounds." Nora said, winking at the "train" part, knowing well what she meant.

"Thanks Mother!" XJ6 said giving a quick hug and then blasting to the side of the base to the yards.

General Mack had his suspicions, but didn't look much into what she meant, he had other thoughts in mind, like the C.E.T troops to deal with. "Hopefully" he thought "Nora doesn't figure out about why they were really there."

They all headed back inside, whilst XJ6 went through to the same courtyard she went to on her first time outside. She went into a cornered area, where she determined no one can actually see her or any surveillance went as far, where laid a shack made of garbage and left-over building material. This little abode would be XJ6's secret spot.

It was no wider then 3 outhouses and about 2/3 the height of XJ6 herself, so she had to crawl the get through. There inside was her little collections of things she finds in the trash, like a collection of different branded soda cans, piles of different metals, pots of nuts and bolts and other sorts you might figure a young robot would like to keep in what was close enough to tree house.

She entered into the little hut and crawled to the collection of soda cans, and she popped open her front belly chasis to pull out a soda can with the brand Pocus grape juice. She placed it next to her other cans, such as Bepsi, Coka cola, Canada Wet, etc. She's been collecting them since when the cleaning bot was found out of commission, so she had to do the cleaning for the past week until they got a human Janitor.

Since then she has found amazingly interesting stuff in such places like the trash. Theres been newspapers and magazines she couldn't usually get her hands on from her mother's permission like the daily bug news and certain "special" magazines not suitable for kids. She decided to keep them, as a way of collecting certain treasures to look back on. She' really has enjoyed it at a hobby, best part is that no one even knows about it, she doesn't even write it down in her diary, over fear that her suspicion that they are reading her thoughts and find out about it.

She pulled out a certain notebook from one of the piles of heaps of paper and started to go down a list of crossed out items for soda cans, where she crossed out the Dr. Hocus Pocus grape juice.

"Great, 7 down and only 45 more brands to go!" XJ6 thought to herself cheerfully.

Just then she heard a Caw come from behind her, an all to familiar craw.

"Bradley!" She exclaimed "Great timing, I just found another soda can brand, did you happen to find anything?"

"Caw" Bradley said as he pulled from the side a new can, with a different brand called "Sunset Sarsaparilla".

"Wow! I never heard of this brand before, this is definitely going to the collection, thanks Bradley." XJ6 said with profound joy, as she petted Bradley on the head and placed the can next to the collection.

She then took the notebook and wrote in the name of the brand then crossed it out "We still have 45 different brands to find, maybe theres more then we thought, where did you find it anyway?" XJ6 said jokingly, not expecting as much as a "Caw" to which she did, and replied with "Uh huh, well if you find more that would be great."

She reached to a bag in the corner and opened it grabbing a hand full of bread crumbs giving it Bradley. He pecked the pieces of bread crumbs as XJ6 petted him.

She put the notebook back and shuffled through the other side of the hut with the pots of nuts and bolts and decided to have a little snack and eat a few, she would eat them by opening a mouth like container under her chin. Odd you may say but that's just how she was designed to take in consumptions of metals.

She quickly finished her snack and shuffled out of the little shack and waved goodbye to Bradley "See ya later Bradley, Im expected to come in soon so I gotta go."

"Caw"

"Yeah, tell me about it" She said as she flew back into the base.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**ACT 3: Don't Chew What You Cant Swallow**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **One week later, on Halloween night 6:12 PM**_

XJ6 was ready for her mission, a mission she dared not to traverse, but she had no choice, it was either this now or miss the opportunity to engage in her hardcore career.

She felt the thrill travel through her guiding system, telling her its safer to pull back now before its too late, before you get in trouble and never again take this chance.

She felt reluctant to do it but, she felt in her core she must.

"This is the only night I have the chance to do what must be done, there's no other way" she thought.

"I must... darn it I can't, not without her getting mad." She admitted, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe if, no no no. I can... wait that'll never work." She thought, thinking hard on what strategy she can pull to maneuver her way on this terrain.

"I gotta try! At least it can't hurt trying right?" She said as she stopped her pacing "That's it! Im going in there and facing it if it's the last thing I do!" She spoke loud headed, giving herself the courage to go into Nora Wakemans room and take down the dragon that faces her.

She went to her door and knocked on it, as expected she saw her lovely mother open the door and look at her daughter in the eye and asked "Yes dear, what is it? I'm busy with something at the moment."

XJ6 pulled out her sweet daughters look on her and said "Mom, there's something I need to ask."

 _ **1 Min later**_

"BUT WHY?!" XJ6 exclaimed "What's so wrong with going out for Halloween?"

"Because young lady just because kids dress up in stupid costumes doesn't mean some are stupid enough to think you're wearing one!" Nora snapped back.

"But Mother, lots of people dress in really amazing costumes these days, its not like in your time when people would buy cheap store costumes, nowadays people can even get Hollywood budget costumes for like the same price now! They won't think im an actual robot!"

"Its not even that XJ6, its with giving you such freedom you might be jeopardized and get lost in the moment, maybe get hurt! There's dangerous people out there, and they might even be looking for you!"

"Yeah like I can't defend myself" XJ6 pointed rolling her eye "Like what, you think some bad guy is smart enough to hack into my systems and defeat me that easily or something?"

"Its not that, you and I both know what you also have in mind with, I've seen what you read in your magazines!" Nora said with a blazing look in her eye.

XJ6 gasped at the revelation what her mother was talking about though, almost wanting to slap her for reading her private collection of magazines, one that have "explicit" mentions of certain biology's.

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY THINK THAT!" XJ6 protested while blushing madly "Like any guy will ever even fall for a piece of metal like me!" She said admitting by the show of a tear in her screen. "And how dare you read my magazines without my permission, you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Non the less I built you for the expressive purpose to only have fun as my Daughter, not some wild girl looking for fun in whatever party you think you might get yourself into."

"Im not gonna go on any party!" XJ6 said, lying under her own breath "Im going trick or treating..."

"Hah!" Nora laughed followed by a snort "You think im stupid enough to believe that? What are you gonna do with the candy? You cant even taste em."

"Well, I'll give to some kids who don't have as much." XJ6 said "Smooth move girl." XJ6 thought sarcastically, nothing how her mother's raised eyebrow obviously puts doubt in such notion.

"Mm hmm, like that is really what you want to spend you time on, so you can give candy to little kids, how noble of you." Nora said rolling her eyes.

XJ6 was running out of room here, she needed to come up with something to bring her to trust her in this. She felt like maybe a little cry would help, she tried teary eyeing her mother and-

"You know im not fooled anymore by your crocodile tears right? I know that's one of your go to tactics, im not falling for it."

XJ6 stopped her attempt then, "damn" she thought "she knows me to well."

"Well" She XJ6 said "Can I maybe earn my way to enjoy this night?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeassssseeee?"

" **FOR THE LAST TIME NO**!" Nora said shouting, tired of plaything this game.

XJ6 was shocked by the aggressive shout, it moved her back a bit thinking her mother was about to go on a lecture again, but she calmed down and looked at her daughter in the eye.

"Look XJ6, I know you want to socialize with more than the people around you, I get that. You must understand however that since the disappearance of Dr. Herbert with no clues whatsoever I am personally worried for your safety next, I have the worst feeling that someone is out to get you, I can't bear the lose you."

XJ6 understanding her mother's worry, felt sympathy for her, understanding her situation.

"Alright Mother, I understand, I won't go out then if that makes you feel better." XJ6 said with a sigh

"Thank you, maybe some other time we can take you out, but for now your privilege extends to only outside the base within out perimeters, I trust you well enough not to do anything foolish."

"I know, I'll just go to my room now and I guess read my magazines." XJ6 said turning to the door

"Ok, if you want to talk more then-"

"Oh and don't ever, EVER again touch my personal stuff, what you may think im reading is just for reading, I don't want to hear you lecture me on the weird "biology" you think I'm capable of." XJ6 said interrupting.

Taken back by this, Nora responded "Ok, but we will talk about when we are gonna teach you about it in out health studies."

"Fine, but not the 'personal' stuff Ok?"

"Ok, have a good night honey. Don't think of doing anything."

"Alright, Good night Mother." XJ6 said as the door closed behind her.

XJ6 frustrated at how that went, stomped with her pincer legs to her room, more decorated then it was before, floor was a bit messy with some magazines lying around, some books for studying on her shelves and box of other junk she would have just for collecting.

She never felt more compelled to go out other then tonight, nothing was stopping her she thought, not even her mother's disdain.

"If I don't go out now, I might never have the chance again!" She said, as she picked up the magazine that was this week's annual special for Halloween, in which one of the pages showed a particular advertisement for Tremortons anniversary Halloween Party.

This party only occurred every 10 years, in celebration of Tremortons urban tale of the Wolf-Pumpkin. Some silly tale to scare kids about a Werewolf with a Pumpkin for a head, where every 10 years it would return for everykids kidneys or something. XJ6 didn't pay much attention to the story, its just a wife's tale.

What interested her was that this was almost a national attraction for the country, bringing in many variations of high graded outfits and costumes, some even being actual suits of armor for authenticity!

This was more like a convention then a typical Halloween party, she knew she couldn't miss this party, this was her chance to blend in while having a blast without any one suspecting what she actually was.

The best part was, this was a exclusive party, only people who subscribed to certain magazine companys got the chance to receive a invitation pass, and lucky for XJ6 there was one that came in with the magazine she had in her hand.

"I've been given a golden ticket of a lifetime and Mother just wants me to spend my night wallowing in my room, Im sure she wont come in to bother me while she thinks im in here. I just need to sneak out."

Luckily for XJ6, there was a secret exit she found while exploring, a chute in the public washrooms which lead to the bases sewer line, and luckily enough the sewer line can lead close enough to Tremorton it self.

They were covered with filth and cameras, so for XJ6 this was Mission Impossible, luckily for her she had a plan.

She wasn't gonna go there just as a Robot, she wanted to do something more original, she pulled from her closet her personal "outfit" which was one a beautifully sparkling dress of a Pirates outfit. She made it herself, without anyone knowing, so she was proud of it. The idea is she looks like Robot Pirate from the future, which is why it covered in some parts shining gold glitter.

With it on she would have an eyepatch on one side of her monitor head but lifted up, a Pirates captain hat with Robot skull and 2 wrenches crossing below it, her outfit was one sleeved jacket with a layer of a typical raggy shirt on her, and a belt crossing her. Her legs would be covered up by a long skirt that was part of the leather jacket and also the raggy shirt she wore too, that way no one keeps asking about how she was able to have 3 skinny pointy legs.

Yep, all was set, she came prepared with plastic bags to put the clothing in to make sure they don't get dirty or smelly in anyway.

She packed her stuff on a knapsack and went her way out her room, carefully sneaking out making sure no one was around to see her, hoping not needing to make an excuse where to go.

She made it to the public restroom, and saw her escape hatch, perfectly sparkling clean from the outside but her guts told her it was about to get messy.

She fitted right in, and when she reached the bottom she was more then thankful Mother didn't give her a built in smell sensor, otherwise she would have second thoughts.

Of course, she didn't want to go alone on this, she had with her a bird caller, and made a blow on it with her leaf blower tool and in came the Raven Bradley, her Parrot for the night, "What kind of Pirate Captain girl would I be without my trustworthy Parrot?"

"Caw" the Raven recalled "Alright lets go" XJ6 said as she ventured through the tunnels

 _ **30 Mins Later: 7:00**_

She had finally reached her destination, this was just outside of the towns main festival of this celebration, no one would be around to see a robot crawl out of a sewer grate like a weird zombie.

She was covered in muck on some areas, luckily though she was built with a simple set of ways to clean herself, so she did that real quick with as well for Bradley, who didn't mind the muck but non the less was cleansed. He stayed on her shoulder

XJ6 made her way quickly to a alleyway to put on her outfit. She put it on and looked as beautiful as she thought she would look, as well as fitting.

"This should certainly look compelling enough." She thought "I should go see the festival first, its on the way and there must be some really amazing costumes out there!"

She made her way to the center of town, where it was buzzing with life and lights. Everywhere people wore costumes that impressed XJ6 beyond her thoughts, these weren't just like average costumes the one like XJ6 made herself, these made them all look like the authentic things!

Werewolves that looked like hairy hunchbacked creatures, Ghouls with realistically impressive scars and eyes hanging out their sockets, Mummy's with wrappings that she swear could fool anyone to think they were thousands of years old, and Robots that her sensors picked up as looking the the point distressingly like Cluster Prime Bots! This place was full of surprises!

"This place is Amazing!" XJ6 exclaimed "If I get punished, it sure as hell be worth it!"

There were markets, games and attractions surrounding the streets, people choosing what to buy, eat and play with, they all had plenty of cash to spend that's for sure.

"Luckily I snuck out some, sorry Mother" XJ6 thought to herself "If im gonna get in trouble, might as well go as much as I can, besides its not much." She thought, apperantly $2000 wasn't much of spending money to her!

She made her way looking at all the things people were selling, toys that looked like the Pumpkin-Wolf the storys were letting out to be, free candy that sellers were just handing out to kids trick or treating and other costumes if people wanted to dress extra she suppose.

She went to the candy sellers and saw the impressed look on the teller's face, which was a clown's face because of the costume. He certainly was impressed by the design of not just the outfit, but the whole Robot look in general.

"Wowzers Ma'am, you really out done yourself with that outfit of yours, funny you got a eyepatch when you only have one eye, hah!" The clown teased.

"Yeah, it took 9 months to make." XJ6 said, being somewhat honest because it did take about 9 months for her body to be fully built.

"Well for your impressive feat, you get some free candy! Happy Halloween!" The clown sad handing over the candy, realizing then she only had one arm! "Say, you do have another arm right?"

XJ6 didn't know what to say to that, she just played it cool and said "Its part of the design, one arm, one eye and 3 legs, im a mutilated Pirate from the future."

The Clown laughed out loud from that ridiculous statement, finding the mix of those words absurd but non the less impressed, he then reached down and got a bucket and handed more candy to her with it. "Here! I think you might need this then to carry it then, you sure are gonna need it if you want more candy!"

"Wow, thanks mister! I really appreciate this, why you being so giving?" XJ6 said wide eyed

"Well, you just made me laugh and you have the most impressive costume I've seen in years! You're probably new here and must not know about the contest of the Halloween King and Queen costumes, all you have to do is go to that stand there and sign up. I bet you'll probably win for sure!

XJ6 loved that idea, she definitely was going to join up on that. "Wow! Again thank you!"

"Good luck, Bozo the Clown is on your side, hu hah!" The teller exclaimed, making a clown laugh.

XJ6 went to the stand and signed up, obviously already impressing the people watching her already.

"That's some costume you got on kid, what's your Name?"

XJ6 didn't think this through, she didn't guess to give herself a fake name or something, but she went ahead and came up with "Wakeman, Jessica Wakeman." She liked that name, it fitted her, maybe she might ask Mother to call her that.

"Alright, do you also have a name for your costume?"

"Captin Jessy of the 7 Galaxy's, a Robot Pirate of the future."

"Ok, that's good, alright the competition name will be called out in 8:30, you have time until then."

"Arrrrr righty then." XJ6 teased in her best Pirate impression.

 _ **30 Mins Later 7:30**_

She never had as much fun in her life then she did now, she went around playing games that the stands were offering, like dunk the sailor, catch the roving scepter, barrel guess and more! She never knew how much her capicitors could take on the all the fun she's handling.

She spent also a good amount of money on some gifts for herself, like candles with decorations on it, plush dolls etc. She didnt know where she might put them without her mother knowing, but the shed she made in the side of the base was a good spot. She was thinking of an excuse on how she would explain to her Mother that she is missing some money, but for now she put those thoughts away and just continue playing a selection of games.

One of the games she decided to start playing was a scavenger hunt game, this was something she even trained for a week back, this would be easy as pie.

"Step right up and try to find the missing pieces of the Pumpkin-Wolf's head! The one who collects the most pieces wins a handful of treats, the one who collects all the pieces before anyone can get their hands on them gets to keep the pieces and form the pumpkin head itself!" An announcer said.

Yep, easy as Pumpkin Pie.

She went to the starting stage area, seeing other kids and teens just waiting for the bell to ring, some chatting to each other on their day and how things went, others were pointing in with impressed eyes on someone, saying that is the oddest-looking robot they have ever seen ever.

Thinking they were referring to her, she just ignored it, not minding that they think she looked odd, a Space Robot Pirate was an odd thing to see.

"Alright, on your marks" The announcer began, "get set" the announcer said raising a flag till he finally spat "GO!"

The fray spread out and tried to find the pieces, they went running to find the pieces, the little kids obviously the most excited. XJ6 being just as much, as she dashed her way past everyone with ease, amazing everyone at her speed.

"That must be one excited trick or treater!" One person said.

But without XJ6 knowing, someone was following her, trying to keep pace. This particular figure caught everyone's attention, looking at this thing was not eye raising.

"Now that's one impressive costume!" Another person said "How can the person even fit in it?"

"I don't know, maybe its just a little kid inside the top of it?'

"Maybe, or remote controlled."

XJ6 was going past everyone, collecting all the pieces she can scrounge, easy for her since she had a scanning system that helped her find where they were.

Kids were complaining that they couldn't find any of the pieces, saying two figures just kept getting them before anyone else can even see them.

XJ6 was on a roll with this, nothing would stop her! Except for one thing, a silhouette.

This was an odd struck silhouette though one that was funny to look at. From what can be described, it was a skinny lower part being, with a single wheel as a way of moving, had 4 long tubular arms, and a top part that one could assume was a skirt with a cylinder like head on it. It had an long antenna with a bow tie close to the top and on the sides of the top were 2 smaller antennas.

XJ6 thought that the person had an impressive costume but wondered why she stared at her down like she was.

"Uh, hi?" XJ6 said at the stranger.

The stranger finally responded with "Well it's about time." It was a young feminine voice, one would think of it as a little girl, but she said it ominously.

"Um, about time for what?" XJ6 said worryingly, she was actually a bit intimidated by the odd-looking figure.

The odd figure then finally emerged dashing towards XJ6, XJ6 thinking she as about to be pounced on, but when she moved aside, the odd figure went past her to what she spotted was a piece of the pumpkin that XJ6 missed.

"Finally! I found at least a piece! Now you can't hog all the prizes with ya!" The stranger said, now in a better view of XJ6 who could was in surprise to see this weird looking thing. It was mostly covered in a light purple color and had a white face with it shaped on its head.

"Woah!" XJ6 said in revelation "Your dressed like a real robot, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah indeed I am!" The strange robot said.

"Well, that's quite the get up you have, almost as impressive as mine." XJ6 said with her own pride, ignoring the idea maybe it is a robot. "How do you fit in that though? I see no way any one, not even a baby can fit in there!"

"Well I can say the same for you!" The stranger protested.

"Well I just work really hard on my costume, that's all i can say, now you."

"Well, um" The robot tried to come up with an answer but fell short with "Remote Control! Yeah im actually remote controlling this body! Just a smart kid who made their own robot yep!"

"Well that's awfully impressive!" XJ6 said with a smirk "The Names Jessica Wakeman, Im a space Pirate from the Future."

"Nice to meet you uh, Jessica?" She said in confusion, which also confused XJ6 when she noticed it "My name is, um, Julia, Im just a vacuum bot." She finished off shyly.

"Well its nice to meet ya, but if you don't mind I would like to win the big prize, its not like you with only one piece can win anything right?"

"Well, the rules state each piece gets you a little bit of candy so, I wouldn't mind."

"Say, why aren't you actually here if your remote controlling this thing, your missing all the fun!"

"Well, let's just say my Mother grounded me and this is my way of getting my treats without getting out."

"Uh huh." XJ6 said, "Well maybe we can work together or something and get the pieces together to win the big pumpkin."

"Why do you want the big pumpkin anyway?"

XJ6 didn't realize at that point why she wanted to win, she guessed for the sport of it really, or maybe the pumpkin can come in handy.

She admitted it "Well I don't know why really, it might look like a nice pumpkin."

"well, how about we both work together then? I mean we're both Robots, we might as well make it seem like such." XJ4 suggested.

XJ6 for some reason really like that idea, hanging out with another robot was cool in her opinion, even though she thought this robot was just remote controlled, non the less it felt less lonely.

"Alright fine, if you can catch them before I can get them that is." XJ6 said laughing as she chased off to find the remaining pieces. Julia stood laughing at XJ6's energy to accomplish a senile task.

Soon enough they finally got all the pieces before anyone else get them, they came together to the announcer who counted the pieces and called out "We have a winning team!" He said as he rang the bell.

All the contendents came back disappointed, astonished at how these robots looking trick or treaters beat them so fast, some even saying they think they actually were robots.

Julia and XJ6 laughed at how well they unsurprisingly did, with XJ6 having the most.

"You had a better head start you know." Julia jokingly complained "Of course your better at this then I."

"Yeah well, like you said you are controlling a robot, I suspected you would keep up somehow, like with a see-through vision." XJ6 bragged along.

The announcer then took the pieces of the pumpkin and put them together, covering the cracks with an ointment that seemingly healed the pumpkin into one, except the top part where he left it open and dumped a load of candy in it.

"There" The announcer gleefully said "The pumpkin prize is yours!"

All the kids were just mesmerized by the sight of all that candy inside that pumpkin, wishing to have a few to fill in their pockets.

XJ6 and Julia looked at each other in somewhat guilt having all that candy for themselves, especially XJ6 who knew she can't really eat candy.

They both looked back at the kids and smiled as they lifted the pumpkin and dumped all the candy up in the air, making it rain all assortments of treats!

The kids cheered as they tried to catch and bag as much candy as possible, while XJ6 and Julia made ran from the scene with the pumpkin laughing at the joy they had created.

"Ha ha, that was pretty fun, you sure you didn't want any candy?" XJ6 asked.

"Like I'm going to get away with that many, member my grounded me member? If she finds all those wrappings and a huge pumpkin at my home I'll be in trouble, besides, It was the nice thing to do."

"Good point" XJ6 said smiling, "So what about the pumpkin then?"

"You keep it" Julia was insisting "You had the most pieces, so its naturally yours, plus, can't keep it, might get in more trouble."

XJ6 knew what she meant, she herself couldn't keep it for the same reason, it's too big to hid it anywhere, even in her shed. Maybe she'll find some other purpose for it.

"Well ok, I guess it'll keep hold of it." XJ6 said getting hold the rest of it. "Anyway, what else do you want to do?"

"Well there's this awesome mini game ride with-" Before Julia could finish, she was interrupted by a vocie from the distant, shouting for someone"

"XJ4! XJ4 where are you?"

"XJ4?" XJ6 thought confused, "this was either a coincidence of names or something else", XJ6 continuingly thought, preferring the first option. "What's wrong?" XJ6 finally asked as Julia looked behind her where the voice was coming from.

"Um, look I better go!" Julia said worried, easily seen on her eyes something urgent.

"Wait! What's wrong? Who's XJ4?" XJ6 questioned concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about, just continue on by yourself, I'll find you later, I need to chat with someone. Bye!" Julia said rushing off to the voice behind the crowd.

XJ6 was just stunned by the moment, confused by what was happening, she wanted to follow but decided it's best not, maybe it was best leave it and meet her later on. Just continue with the fun now and deal with this conversation later.

 _ **8:10**_

XJ6 continued to go around the festival, finding other things to do, simple activity's really but nothing straining or challenging, it was becoming less fun the more she was thinking about that Julia figure, she was fun to be with but also a mystery.

"Why did she respond to the call for XJ4? Could that be related to me? Maybe I misheard it, I should have my auditory sensors checked then in the morning." XJ6 thought now realizing it was almost time for the competition to call out names, she headed towards to the area where the stage was, people were rushing past her to get their quick as possible.

XJ6 just keeping her regular pace was looking around to see how others dressed themselves, they certainly had more intimidating looks then she did! The competitors were wearing more high-class outfits then the other trick or treaters were wearing, enough to make her think she was in a ball of sorts.

They all had stunning costumes with in depth realistic fur for werewolves or hairy creatures, what looked from a distance people on hover crafted shoes, Robots made from actual scraps of Cluster bots to create their own outfit to look like them and more! This was for sure the real deal, something XJ6 imagined in others minds her pirate costume would only be called "cute" by standards.

Never the less she felt excited to see other show off their outfits, and for her to glisten off of hers. Soon enough a female announcer started calling out names, starting from the females list. One by one each contendent showed off their style by walking their own pace, strutting their own strut and shining their own stars on to everyone.

Some were even, short to say, "exposing" most of their parts as their outfit were designed with a certain style that reminded XJ6 of those other styles she saw In those "secret" magazines she had stashed away, making XJ6 wonder why they would do that to themselves in public as so, wouldn't their parents have no shame to such action?

"Next up is one called Heather Norris, the Notorious Cadet!"

"What!" XJ6 said in shock "Heather back in base! Oh no." XJ6 thought to herself.

Heather made her way into the stage showing off her looks with a custom cadet outfit, more feminine looking then the standard ones issued, which had more exposing features for her legs and cleavage, even for lack there off.

The same Heather who has been the main source of XJ6's troubles with being bullied back in base. Over time Heather has stilled made fun of XJ6, but has since last main encounter cooled it off, considering she broke her hand and also got a serious chat with the General.

But with the knowledge of Heather being here in the competition, means absolutely she will know about XJ6 breaking curfew and will definitely rattle onto her Mother about XJ6 being here.

"Well I'm fu-"

"Next up, is Captain Jessy Wakeman, of the 7 Galaxy's!"

"OH SHIT!"XJ6 thought, now more worried then she was, she had to get up on stage and show off her costume.

The amount of nervous breakdown she was having wanted to make her just run off before anyone would notice, but she had to make a momentous occasion of this moment. She knew she was already in trouble for breaking curfew, and that the announcer named her "Jessica Wakeman", surely getting the attention of Heather.

"Its now or never" she reminded herself, as she went towards the stage stairs and made her onto the front of stage.

She didn't know what exactly to do by mind, but by "heart" she did what she felt naturally inclined to do, show off. She momentously walked with a strut on her 3 legs, which thankfully no one was busy looking at because they were more beautified by the elegance XJ6 pulled off with that glittery pirate costume, along with also her cute aesthetics she tried making on her face.

This pulled off a loud cheer and a few whistles, which made XJ6 blush at the compliments. She mimicked many of the pose's she saw from the beauty magazines she read, showing off her sides and body with the costume to everybody.

Everyone loved her, she looked like a true mix of beauty and realistic looks of being a robot attracted the crowds cheers. Never has XJ6 felt so admired by anything. She felt more of her soul fill with glee every second being on stage, it felt like she could live on that moment.

But for keeps sake, XJ6 time was running out, so she left the stage on time looking back and blowing a kiss to the crowd, which of course made everyone cheer more.

"That was a rush!" XJ6 thought, more excited than ever "I can't believe I actually did that! Showing off like I did and people loved me?! Can it get better then this?"

Speaking of which, XJ6 could see Heather from the distance looking at her, felt like she was staring to steal her soul.

XJ6 couldn't make out if Heather was either trying to piece together Jessica Wakeman was the same XJ6 or that was just she was just mad XJ6 got more love then she did.

XJ6 looked away quickly and just looked back on the stage, for some reason her mind was telling her is she doesn't look at Heather, then Heather won't look back.

XJ6 continued to see the competition, each one being better than the other, but none of them received as much applause as XJ6 did, or it could be XJ6 in the moment felt like more were applauding to her then they actually were.

After a while, the female list of attendees was done, now was on to the male ones, which most obviously got some really amazing looking costumes that made XJ6 blush on some of the ones that looked like hot rod models, literally, there were some that dressed up in a form to look like a humanistic looking car that looked real enough. XJ6 wondered if they had any affiliation to fascination of machines.

Half an hour passed overall from the whole charade of people showing their costumes, as the announcer called out saying "What an amazing selection of fine looking trick or treaters we have for this year! In about 5 minutes we will pick out the winners of this years costume contest, and the King and Queen of this years Halloween festival shall be crowned!"

This got XJ6 excited, she wondered if maybe a hunk of junk like her might actually get that claim of queen-ship.

She always wondered if one day she might be put on a Magazine cover, maybe after tonight she might! She could imagine herself having her photo taken, with a rather dashing and handsome looking fella in a costume that resembled a modern Lamborghini, thinking how high class of her to be with such a stud.

Finally! They were calling out the winners, as the announcer spoke "Alright, we have our results, our judges spoke and have casted their names on this year's Halloween festival King and Queen! As per tradition, we call first our loyal king."

The female announcer got out a letter and opened it up, pulling out the ballot name of the male winner "And this year's winner is, Romeo Prima!" She said as the whole crowd let out a thunder of cheering and screaching of excitement.

"ROMEO PRIMA!" XJ6 shouted in a squeal of both excitement and anxiety "The most handsome boy model in the west coast of America!" She continued in her thought.

Romeo Prima was a girl's wet dream for a real-life knight in shining armor, as he has taking up male modeling to show his rather chiseled physique, some even saying his parents genetically enhanced him because they had the resources to do it! Either way, he had irresistible looks, strong muscles and devilish hair style.

What more is he is also labeled an explorer of terrifying places in the earth, where in those same model magazines also give stories about his travels to treacherous caves fighting real world monster's, he would fight them bare fisted and would show off his trophy in some pics he posed in front of.

What surprised XJ6 more is how she never noticed his name been called out from the stage! Probably due to her lack of hearing the names and being busy admiring the costumed folks on the spotlight.

No matter, she didn't care, what mattered more is if she won the place as his queen, she could only imagine how romantic it might look, for the boy wonder of every girls dream to be with a guy like Romeo, this was to be a night she didn't want to forget.

So finally, Romeo pulled up onto the stage, showing off his looks in a spectacular fashion of confetti, lights and glitter shining in the air around him, his aroma can be detected by XJ6's sensors, making XJ6 nearly faint at the one he picked "Petroleum Mercury" she said to herself faintly and wishfully, she could tell what model he was pulling out.

Her walked up onto the stage and at last it is shown his look, was that of a Cybernetic humanoid that looked like a walking Ferrari, shining off his windshield pecs and mechanical body (It basically looks like a Transformer, pretend Optimus Prime).

The crowd cheered at that look, calling it "bold" and "hazardously hot" while XJ6 herself would say "A dream come true."

He posed for a bit, showing off his set and finally walked back on the stage for the announcer to give the final call.

"Alright, that was exciting, now for the lucky girl to take his hand on stage, we have our Queen in the letter, so please round your applause for..."

XJ6 felt like trembling, she was worried what it she wasn't picked, or if she was could she walk back on stage and stand next to her dream boat? What were they to do afterwards? Do they kiss? Do they hug? She couldn't hold much in, she felt like she was about to collapse, but kept her cool.

"Captain Jessica of the 7 Galaxy's!"

The crowd cheered for XJ6, for a second XJ6 felt paralyzed, she thought this must have been either a prank or some mistake now, she felt like taking back this arrangement, she couldn't move, but luckily for her she didn't need too, the crowd lifter her up for her, despite her heavy metallic body giving weight the crowd found their way to bring XJ6 onto the stage, with Romeo Prima in the front giving his hand to help XJ6 up.

She couldn't believe it, Romeo Prima giving his hand for her, oh how she wished she could tell someone else about this but let that thought go as she placed her hand onto Romeo Prima's as he surprisingly lifted her up with ease.

This thought didn't much occur now to XJ6, as all she could do was look into the eyes of Romeo Prima, dazzling through his visors as he mesmerized her with every Nano second in her little moment.

Finally, she got on her feet, as he led her to the middle of the stage where XJ6 could see the crowd clapping and cheering for the two.

"This has to be a dream, no way this can be real" XJ6 accidently said out loud, not realizing her mouth echoed her thoughts.

"Well it is" Romeo said looking at her.

XJ6 looked back, still having the same mesmerizing effect from before, ignoring the cheers from the background, only this moments mattered most.

"And now the crowning!" The announcer spoke, as two gentlemen wearing pumpkins for heads came with a crown for each, one placed his on Romeo, while the other placed hers on XJ6's head, she felt so boastful at that moment, but only wished to keep to herself the energy she has.

"Thank you all for participating for the contest, and now, as a reward for all of your efforts on your costumes and coming up on stage, all of you are invited to Tremortons VIP Halloween Party at Romeos Mansion!"

The crowd cheered at the words of invitation, XJ6 stunned that she can get to come to the party, and not just any party, Romeo Prima's house! She assumes both Romeo and her are the guests of honor.

"And of course, with the Guests of Honor, they will enjoy the private VIP lounge only those "special" enough to be with him."

XJ6 blushed madly at that idea, of being that "Special" to a person like Romeo in his own home, her mother was right, she was definitely gonna do the things those magazines hinted at.

 _ **End Of Chapter 2**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey, fair warning, this chapter has my attempt at making something seem "romantic", I hope no one chokes at my attempt of making it seem good or well put, I just did it for the story, forgive me if its cringe inducing or not well paced, I'm not good at this. w Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Act 3: Don't Chew What You Cant Swallow**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Romeo Prima's Mansion 9:13 PM**_

When the Limousine that was driving XJ6 and Romeo together finally arrived at the destination, the door automatically opened as a XJ6 saw a red carpet leading towards a glorious mansion that looked like it was perfect for the horizon.

The ride was more than comfortable with Romeo, luxurious leather seating with high class stereo playing romantic classics while XJ6 and her boyfriend of the night chatted their interests together. This stirred the two up even closer, making XJ6 more anxious every second of being there with such a guy.

The red carpet was surrounded with bystanders waiting for the special guests to arrive, as soon as it did, flashes of cameras came by like a train right at XJ6.

"Well, these flashy camera's must be irritating whenever you come home." XJ6 said looking at the handsome Romeo.

"Don't worry, I got that covered for ya." Romeo said as he snapped his fingers and like magic, a force field made an arc over the carpet and spread to the entrance of the mansion, to which the arc then darkened and made it as if the outside world didn't exist.

"WOAH!" XJ6 said amazed "That's really impressive, where'd you get the technology on that?" XJ6 knew that technology well enough, (her Mother developed it for crying out loud) of course, so did Romeo, otherwise how else did he get it?

"Let's just say I got connections. I know left and right of certain top-secret projects from the military, you can thank my Dad for that."

"Wow, some Dad!" XJ6 said, wondering who her Dad was then, could she possibly know who he is?

They walked to the entrance, XJ6 holding onto Romeos arm like it was a fantasy of sorts. They got to the door which itself automated its opening.

As they entered, the main room from the entrance was one of unaccepting beauty that hit XJ6 is a dazzle of wonder. The ceiling, mimicking the Sistine Chapel with all the figures instead of being the usual figures were of different characters, one being obviously Romeo with his dashing looks while also taking up a good proportion of the center of that artwork.

XJ6 was speechless, Romeo could see it in her monitor, so he spoke first "Well, is this more then you'd imagine what my little Palace would look like?"

"I've read in the magazine about this, but never imagined it would be as gorgeous as this!" XJ6 said with a little jealousy in her voice, but non the less is getting more and more impressed by the secound. "You just keep coming up with more surprises, I wonder what else you got coming." XJ6 said, hinting to something with a flirtatious voice and look.

"Well, come this way and you'll find out." Romeo said taking XJ6's hand towards the stair taking her to the next room.

 _ **Back at the main base**_

 _ **9:26 PM**_

 _ **Nora's Bedroom**_

Sound asleep, Nora Wakeman was anything but awake, nothing seemed to have disturbed her, her thoughts drifting off with different ideas for other inventions.

It all was going well, until-

 _ **BLAARM! BLAAARM! BLAAARM!**_

The highly unexpected alarm brought Nora's attention full on, as she jumped out of her bed half dead with a heart attack from the unexpected alarm.

"Good Heavens!" She said shocked "What's going on!"

She went to her computer to see the problem, as is showed on her computer it worsened her worry's critically.

"Impossible! A Stage 8 Hector-A4 is approaching! But how!"

In case you don't understand, that means a really big thing is coming, something Nora's detectors should 'a detected it months, if not weeks ago! The object in question was unknown, but with subtle detail it carried on board unfriendly forces.

Nora rushed to put on her regular clothing and was dashing past the hallways, trying to get to her Daughters, room.

Scientists were scrambling out of their rooms in just as much pace trying to get to the main lab to analyze the threat.

Nora knew her way well, and found her Daughters room, and pressingly opened the door. She was shocked to see it empty.

"What?" She thought "Where is XJ6?"

She thought worryingly, did she disappear as well like Dr. Herbert did? Oh by all that is good she hoped that was not the case, but resoundingly felt like a hopeful idea come up.

"Maybe" She thought "Maybe she got up and rushed towards the danger as soon as the alarm went off!" She concluded, now smiling at this possible delusion

"Yes, I taught my daughter well enough she probably wanted to do this early enough as too impress me with her skills of doing her duty on time!" Now thinking more proudly then before.

A scientist came to the room, looking for the same thing Nora was looking for, it was of course Dr. Nicolas Lee, who was exhausted from the sudden wakeup call.

"Nora, is she-?" He began Nora interrupted "Yes, she left before I even got here! That's my girl, making her Mother proud."

Nicolas Lee felt a bit skeptical at that claim, seeing how happy Nora was as if she knew herself, but shrugged it off trusting Nora to be resourceful with her thoughts and words.

"Alright then, if you say so, let's get to the Lab and analyze the object and see what class level it is and when it's exactly coming."

"Alright, let's get going, I hope XJ6 can get there in time!"

Just as Nora left, Nicolas looked back in the room and noticed oddly the bed was practically untouched, no one was sleeping on it, let alone a 5 ton robot, and it was already tidy. Odd for a person who is rushing to the danger to fix the bed before going.

 _ **Romeo Prima's Mansion**_

 _ **9:31 PM**_

"And here, you can observe my exotic collection of all the beasts I have tamed." Romeo said having his arm over XJ6 waist, clutching her closely.

"Wow, they are quite remarkable, is there no beast you couldn't tame?" XJ6 asked while looking flattery at Romeo.

"None yet, though tonight I might have one, but in time any prey must meet their predator."

This made XJ6 giggle as well as Romeo at his own remark, XJ6 felt like she met her match from Heaven.

As was left off, XJ6 had the luxurious time, still cosplaying herself as a person wearing a robot pirate outfit, while Romeo still wore his Cyberdime one.

They had a handful of time touring the house, while speaking with flirty conversations with each other for the whole ride, both wondering when they were just going to "do it".

"So, Romeo, when does the "fun" part start?" XJ6 said dazing at that shining figure.

"Whenever you want of course, that is if you don't want warm up at the party yet."

"Oh, I would love that, I certainly need to freshen up first as well. Maybe a good dance or two can get us more in the rhythm."

"Well you may certainly take your time then, our night is still fresh and certainly don't mind having you get your groove on."

XJ6 was just getting jittery at the passing moment, she still couldn't believe how this moment was even happening, having a blazing rod like Romeo to play flirty words with her still, they certainly shared many things in common, they both loved the attention and had similar interests in almost all things ego popular for teens their age. Nothing felt like it could go wrong, not even a little kiss.

Yet it certainly felt like they were leaning towards one, they faced each other in a bloomy aroma only seeable by the two contenders. They didn't feel like stopping there, they could sense their presence getting closer together. The space between was getting shorter by the Nano second, arms embracing each other's backs, Romeo's around XJ6's waist with XJ6's single arm around his neck, eyes looking deep into their souls talking about their patterns of connection. They were closing in, XJ6 didn't know how to process this, it felt too soon yet also not soon enough, she didn't want to pull back, neither did she try, she continued to squeeze herself closer to him like a soft pillow. She had kept in mind what her mother warned about and threw that warning in the trash of her mind. She was just having a little fun she thought, not trouble can come from that. They got closer, each moment feeling longer for her mind, was he going to mind kissing a monitor? His lips puckering up said yes! XJ6 about to embrace it was gonna let these feelings flourish before her. She closed her eye as Romeo did for his as they finally embrace the ever-touching motion of smooching.

XJ6's bottom half monitor vibrated at the sensation from Romeos lips, making the odd yet satisfactory sensation of kissing actual lips non the less. It felt like lifting a mountain no one could move, the feeling of one such as Romeo made her emotions of being shy, the little she had left, literally melted off as she could feel the lips sucking away her problems. She could feel liberation from all around them, as they just tightly held one another in a swirling of each other's arms hugging the each other ever more. They didn't feel like letting go to catch any breath, at least not XJ6 since she didn't need to breath, so she continually just let the motions keep going.

This roller coaster kept getting better for XJ6, they didn't even feel like taking a break. Romeo enjoyed the odd exotic vibration that rayed off of XJ6's monitor, it was in some weird way better then a normal kiss to his surprise! They were just in their own bubble, getting hotter by the minute, Romeo reaching around XJ6's behind more and more, to which she didn't mind. But sadly to her surprise he pulled out of the endless kiss for a moment to breath, yet XJ6 never felt better.

Even more did she want to be with him, and she could tell he himself enjoyed that as well.

"Wow, you're quite the kisser, even though that mask of yours!" He said surprised but in a cool manner.

XJ6 just blushing but never losing her seductive look on Romeo just giggled with a little hiccup and said "Well, I've always imagined my first kiss was going to be with a dreamboat like you." Staring Everly more into Romeo's eyes, it felt endless as the kiss, until they finally just pulled each other back in for another long experience off one.

Moments later they pulled out for another breather, this time for XJ6, needing to say "Hey, how about we just head to the Vip lounge, I'm sure it's more soothing there then it is here around your other trophy's." She said, suggesting to take it some steps more. It was like a fire consuming her to come closer and closer too, this was certainly a dangerous game, but non the less had every intention of making this her night.

Without even needing to say a word, he charmingly lifted her from her feet and headed a direction where towards they will have their romantic escape. XJ6 seemingly never questioning still how Romeo can life a 5-ton Robot like her but ignored it assuming that's just how strong he really is.

They smooched on as he carried her through the halls and finally onto his "lounge" which was really a bedroom, Romeo Prima's bedroom. XJ6 could let out a hailing screech of joy on being here in a hot model's bedroom but couldn't as she just kept her attention primarily on him.

They finally laid out on the mansion sized bed, cuddled in the brim of luxurious silk and cloth sheets with plenty of space to roll around in, unsurprising for someone as popular as Romeo to have.

"Such a huge bed!" XJ6 thought to herself "I can basically fit my entire room on top of this bed!"

"Like the bed?" Romeo asked at the surprised XJ6, to which she only responded by just continuing their make out session, making it clear she's already impressed enough, she only wants to spend that evening doing whatever came naturally to her. It was only instinctual that this was gonna be a nice long evening for the both of them.

 _ **Back at the main base**_

 _ **9:45 PM**_

"That is odd" Nora Wakeman said while looking at a monitor "Where is XJ6 exactly? Her remote GPS is said to be offline!" She said with a worry on her tone.

"It can't be, we never had connection issues with her tests in space before, even in asteroid fields. Something is up!" Nicolas Lee, who was getting tired of hearing Nora trying to make excuses for her Daughters lack of communication on her end.

For the past 15 mins they've been trying to both get a connection to XJ6 and study the object that was coming. So far the object was one that's half the size of the moon! It had inside it hollow chamber full of deadly gas, heading straight for earth. This worried everyone in the base, but not Nora, who stubbornly let by her Daughter is not calling in on the situation.

"Maybe the Asteroid is causing the interference itself, we don't know what the object is fully made of yet so maybe it's causing some connection issue." Nora responded with a cheeky look, concerning some of the scientist in the room.

Her optimism troubled Nicolas Lee, who was also glad General Mack wasn't there at the moment, instead had a vacation for the weekend. If he was here he would've assumed the very worst-case scenario and made some drastic choices, but for now its Nora that's worrying him and the rest of the crew.

Nicolas knew a confrontation had to hit her soon, or else it might spiral out of her hands. He went up to her and said "Listen, Nora, I know you're more than proud of XJ6 and her ability to follow what you want out of love, but maybe she's not there, she would've come to you first before heading to the danger, we don't even have a message from her about anything, we might have to try an emergency call."

"But, that might distract her!" Nora protested in concern "Maybe she's dealing with the issue as we speak and if we use the Emergency Beacon, it might catcher her off guard and-"

"Listen Nora, the Emergency Beacon is the only thing able to get through any interruptive force and will get her to report in, for her safety we must know what's going on." Nicolas said, like his last stray just got bent.

Nora taking a deep breath of acceptance, she spoke saying "Fine, you win, but if this turns out to bite us in the Ass later it might just be the end of it."

"Thank you" Nicolas said with a sigh of relief.

 _ **Romeo Prima's Mansion**_

 _ **9:50 PM**_

Getting back to XJ6, she still was having the time of her life with her lover boy, both still rustling and tumbling on the bed as they made their harmonic love, without interruption.

"This is just too good to be stopped, I don't think even a meteorite coming to earth will make me want to stop this gravy train." XJ6 said while they were having their breather.

"Well if any did I will be sure to punch back into orbit it myself." Romeo remarked back

"Oh you stud, I bet you can." XJ6 playing along.

For the whole time they had this wordless consent of making out while still wearing their costumes, they were comfortable as it is, especially XJ6.

They went back to their reunion of kissing until-

 **Beep**

 **ZAP!**

 **"YEOUCH!"** Whelped XJ6 from a sudden electric shock through her systems, a shock that dreaded her very much so.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked concerned

"Oh no." XJ6 said to herself, knowing full well this was the Emergency Caller, this was basically like a phone call but instead of ringing it sent a strong current of electrical shocks to her body.

"Are you hurt? Was it some static or something?" Romeo asked still acting gentlemanly.

"Uh, I need to use the bath ( **ZAP!** ) Rooom!" XJ6 said rushing her way out of the bed.

"Sure, but what's wrong?" Romeo just getting more confused, "was it something I accidently did" he thought.

"Phone call! Just need a minute!" She said rushing out of the room "I'll be back, don't ( **ZAP!** ) Wooorry!" She said now just getting pissed at the zapping more than in pain from it.

She finally reached out of his room, her dreams now popped like a bubble from the nuisance that is her mother. She didn't know what to expect from the other end, was she caught? If so, she might as well live with it and face it like a grown up.

She finally opened her caller and turned on her communications system and called to her mom.

What was the first response she was supposed to give to the zapping? She thought maybe a rude approach was the most reasonable, only because who likes being zapped to pick up the phone, but if she's in trouble, it would be better to go with a calmer approach.

But, her guts were cringing over the embarrassing moment with her Romeo, so she would just let her emotions go on over to her.

When she finally reached connection to Nora, Nora was trying to speak first but was abrupted by a loud "WHAT!?" By a pissed off XJ6.

"Don't you "What" me with that tone young lady, what is the assessment with the meteor?"

"Meteor?" XJ6 questioned? "What do you mean?" She said back while now turning on her Global Response Satellite.

"The bloody meteor that you went after! You are there now dealing with it right?" Nora said now getting more pissed at her daughter's sissy attitude.

XJ6 now realizing that she never noticed from her Global Response satellite that indeed in that moment there was a Meteorite coming to earth, an alarmingly big one! This definitely made XJ6 circuits rush with electricity, she should've known a perfect night like this for her was nowhere near as perfect as she would've thought.

She wanted to blast off into space really quick without saying a word to rush to the meteorite, but she didn't want to leave without explaining anything to Romeo, but what was there to explain?

XJ6 quickly came up with a lie, saying "Oh that! Yeah its doing fine, right now im just assesing the best course of action."

Nora on the other end, felt like not buying it. "Really? Well would you mind telling me what the Meteorite is made off exactly?"

"Um, well its rocky and stuff." XJ6 said trying to make up what it might look like.

"Really? That's all?" Nora said, now trying to track XJ6's location to confirm if she's there, finally her signal came back, and it told exactly where she was.

"No" Nora thought to herself "This cannot be." She thought again, now tearing up at her own daughters lie, as well as knowing the truth of her daughter's treachery.

"Well, yeah, listen I'll call back when I'm done ok?" XJ6 trying to rush to end the call as quick as possible.

Nora wept at those words, it was clear her daughter stepped out of her line of sight and wanted to stay that way, to all she said back was "ok", in a clear, broken spirit.

The call ended, without XJ6 saying good bye or even a wish for luck, just like that it felt like Nora was severed all over.

XJ6 letting out an angered huff at her mother's intrusion, now frustrated enough wishing to not go and save the day, but still, felt compelled for her own sake. She tried to think of an excuse to tell Romeo for her little absence and thought of one quickly as she went back into his room.

"Well, there you are darling, what was the problem?" Romeo said all coy, this wanted to make XJ6 more than anything just jumps back on the bed and let her problems once more melt away but figured that can come later.

"Listen, uh, my Mother called and-" She was about to say something like picking up a little brother or something but Romeo interrupted saying "Say no more, I understand if you need to do something really quick."

"Wow, thanks for being understanding, listen I'll be back in a few, you won't mind, would you?"

"Of course, not darling, I'll just be waiting for you, do you need a ride to where you need to go?"

"No no, that won't be necessary, I'll just go and be back ok? I promise."

"Alright, you were pretty good at our little get together, you said this was your first time?"

XJ6 blushed and said "Yeah, sadly I don't get out often, I guess I have a lot of energy in store, dont worry, I still got some in store." Said back in her teasing voice.

Romeo chuckles and say's "Well don't take long, I'll be downstairs then partying until you come back.

XJ6 nodded and left the room and in a rush jumped out of the closest window and flew right out into outer space. In the process she removed her costume and put it back in her belly container.

"Well this is just great, hopefully Mother didn't track where I was when I turned back on my communications, oh who am I kidding, she know is all now and im in big trouble." XJ6 thought, now feeling regret not just for breaking her curfew but for lying to her Mom about what she was doing, something deep down felt like a piece just chipped away, something in her soul.

She wanted to ignore it but couldn't, it was crawling inside her body manifesting its next on her core. She couldn't decide if she wanted to get back home and apologize profusely to her dear creator or just let the night of her life not go to waste.

She couldn't figure out if this was her morality speaking or her logic core running, trying to calculate what the best course of action to take, though XJ6 had trouble telling it apart. Right now, her objective she had was as clear as the stars at night, she needed to first stop the meteorite. She can figure out who to be with after its done.

 _ **Main Base**_

A Mother wants one thing from their child, it's her child's trust in more than anything. XJ6 broke that trust, and now Nora didn't know what to think.

She looked at the location where she was, in some playboy's mansion she assumed, a place that can be seen from satellite feed people coming in to enjoy some party.

She thought she raised her daughter better, not to cross such borders that is to break her loyalty to her. That was the main purpose of the XJ line to begin with, to have a constant trust with her creator and do the duty's that's entailed. Now, it seemed that plan was either falling apart or still taking shape.

Nora was a smart woman, but at that moment she felt stupid, putting that much reliance on a teenage minded girl to not go out at night and have fun in some party. What surprised her more was it was some famous persons mansion, how in the world does a Robot girl that never goes out gain that much popularity to be in one?

The thoughts of what she was doing in there grow, from mingling with strangers about her identity and purpose, to probably doing nasty activity's that are used to make fun of her and abuse her naïve young mind to lastly, doing what she knew her daughter was reading about, and a parent's worst fear, falling in love.

Nora never intended her creations to "fall in love" but knew that if the Robot was to have absolute natural loyalty to her, it was to be given free will to do so, and that means making it "human" in many aspects. For one, she had the ability to have "sensations" on her part whenever in heated moments, another aspect was the biological side of humans, the " **creative** " one, XJ6 doesn't have that, but has instead the ability to craft herself one that simulates such aspects for a female. Nora shivered at that thought, wishing it wasn't possible but giving her daughter free will and the ability to morph her body to what her body is capable off is up to her, plus Nora never factored in such a scenario, hoping that her creation would keep to herself and just follow protocol.

Nora was ever wanting to cry, scream or pull out her hair at each growing thought. She was just heated on her own debating mind what to do when XJ6 calls back, what to say, what to demand, what imaginative chore she must have to do that'll attempt to reconcile this betrayal. Nothing came to mind, in fact all she wanted to do was sit on her chair and just think.

Specifically, think about nothing. It may seem contradictory, but to her the best peace of mind was a mind wipe and to just ignore the whole thing like it never happened, she wants to pretend like what she knows now didn't exist and just keep focus on the mission in hand. Maybe the best solution is to keep her mouth shut, and hope this never happens again.

"Maybe this is only a onetime thing," She thought to herself, "Maybe she only needed one night of fun to know why she wants to save the world, or to keep her mind off things. Who cares what she does anyway, maybe she'll make a fool of herself and come crying back to me begging for an apology, maybe she'll have fun and leave it that." She wondered as silence around her persisted, which was odd, one would think Nicolas was going to ask something to her, but instead he saw in her eyes the thought process of a furious Mother.

"But maybe," she thought again, but darker in the realm of things "She wants to leave and never come back. What if the world as she knows is there will forever haunt her is she does come back to stay, whenever she stays in her room, she'll have the memory of her time outside, the absolute freedom she bared in her arms in embrace, she already has this taste with her privilege of going outside the base and staying outside as much as she wants, there's also the privilege of making her own shack on the hidden corner of the base, and also the privilege that was going to come up to allow her to come with me to the annual Robot Convention and allow her to "socialize" there. I had much planned for her to be in trusted with more if she only just listened to me. So now, I don't think I can just go easy on her, she needs control on her life, if not now then she'll just keep doing worse and worse disobedient activity's, and soon enough the Military will hunt her down and kill her! I can't allow that!"

Finally, after a long moment of thoughts to herself, she finally stood from her chair and walked to Nicolas, she could see in his eyes he knew as well where she was and what she might have been doing and didn't need to hear Nora say "Don't tell the General about this, we're very lucky he's on a vacation and not here demanding her to be dismantled."

"Don't worry," Nicolas said "We're get her back and give her long talk."

"It won't necessary for you to talk to her, its best a harsh Mother handles this kind of behavior, trust me, I know well enough about it." She said as she walked past him to the exit of the lab "I'm gonna get a coffee, you need anything?"

Nicolas just shook his head as a decline of the offer, he didn't want to bother her with any task.

Nora nodded and closed the door.

As she closed the door, she crawled down on the floor and started weeping, her emotions finally caught up with her thoughts, and finally when privacy came, she let out her broken hearts screaming "What have I done to go so wrong?"

 _ **Back at Romeo's Mansion**_

 _ **11:45 PM**_

XJ6 nearly exhausted from hoisting the meteor in another direction took longer the she would've thought; 2 whole hours had passed and it only built stress to her systems. She didn't try to rush her procedure of taking care of the meteor, in fact she purposefully was taking her time. She was trying to her time to make sure the meteor wont bite her back later but also because now that the threat was taken care of, now she had to deal with Mother.

She didn't want to even talk to her, let alone go back to the base. She thought enough to realize her mother will definitely want a talk with her about where she has been, because she knew her Mother wouldn't be naïve enough to just take her word on it, she probably tracked where she's been and knows she been at Romeos mansion.

She thought for a bit if she will call back, and decided to do so, she can't leave Mother hanging, or else she'll be in a lot more trouble.

She reluctantly called in to the base to hall her Mother, after a few seconds, they responded back and now Nora was on the line saying "It's about time! It's been 2 hours! How long does it take to stop a meteorite from crashing on the earth? Let me tell you, not 2 hours!" Nora said furiously.

Nora had more thoughts on how to handle this situation, the answer became clear to her, if she wants her daughter to come home, she needs to be harsh on the phone, so as to "scare" XJ6 into coming back before she gets angrier.

XJ6 pulled back by the harsh tone, felt more regret for even calling in, but let it go as she responded with "Look I dealt with the stupid meteorite already, I'm just reporting in like I said I would do. Why are you so upset?" XJ6 said hoping her Mother wouldn't be as harsh.

"Why am I upset? WHY AM I UPSET! Do you think I'm stupid or something young lady?" She said like she was shocked from hearing such a question. "I know very well you disobeyed my orders and broke curfew!"

"Shit" XJ6 thought "She knew. Alright, time to woman up then."

"Well? Are you going to say something about that?" Nora said waiting for a response.

"Yeah, how about Whatever?" XJ6 said sassing "All I asked for is one night of freedom and my own time to hang out with other people, and you refuse it like I'm gonna be taken advantage of in some way. Well, I'm not! I'm mature enough to know when's enough and I can take care of my own easily."

Nora was out right shocked at her daughter's rebellion, she expected it but still let out a gasp that said she didn't. "You listen to me now! You will immediately come back to the base right now and we'll finish this conversation here! Otherwise there's going to be serious reparations on this!"

XJ6 wasn't taking it, she said back "NO! Why should I come back if only to be punished, I'll just do what I want for tonight and come back in the morning, this is my only night I want to have fun in and you just want to ruin it!"

"Ruin it? I want to protect you from this kind of behavior you're exhibiting now! Don't you see, your acting like some crazy-"

"Teenager? Well gee, isn't that what was expected when you built me? Did you think Im just gonna be ok being locked away from going outside and not having fun?" XJ6 said, just getting started on her backlash.

"You're going through a phase" Nora said trying a different approach of being calmer now "Just come back and we can discuss-"

"Discuss? Discuss what? How you invade my privacy, block me from going out often and trying to embarrass me?" XJ6 just getting more and more upset the more she tried to think how her own Mother blocks her path to fun.

"Listen-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! Tonight, I don't care if another meteor comes, or some bank is being robbed or whatever comes my way, I just want ONE night of fun, its all I ask! You may have given me permission to at least go out the base and fly a bit, but that's not enough for a growing mind, you know that. I need to socialize, and right now I'm having the time of my life with this. Just one night!" XJ6 said on the verge of her own tears, she really wished now her mother never even knew any of this.

"XJ6, please." Nora said, softly.

"I'm sorry Mother, I just need time alone." XJ6 said as she hung up the call and turned off her communicator.

Now all XJ6 had was herself and the perception of silence. It wasn't as golden as people say it is. She had now her own thoughts of doubt to herself.

"Did I really just say those things?" She thought to herself "To my own Mother?"

Those thoughts gave her emotions of liberation and also shame in a sinking way. She didn't know how to feel.

"I don't think I approached this the right way, I should-" She was gonna think of heading home, but saw in the distance Romeos Mansion, lights from the windows raving in different colors.

"The Party" XJ6 said to herself, remembering Romeo, and the "Promise" she made.

"I don't want to upset two people tonight. I suppose its best I do as I said I would do." She said, as a final testament to her next course of action.

 _ **End Of Chapter 3**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Act 3: Don't Chew What You Cant Swallow**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Main Base, Main Lab**_

 _ **11:46**_

Nora just looked at the blank screen, once lit with her only chance to bring her daughter home the easy way, now only left her the door for the hard way.

"Damn it!" She cursed, as she typed in the computer for her last known coordinates, which didn't take much to remember was the Mansion.

"You leave me no choice, Im gonna have to deal with this personally." She said as she was gonna leave the room, with Nicolas catching up behind with her.

"Whatever you need, I'll come and-"

"No!" Nora said, clearly not in a fine mood "You are not to join me in this affair, this is a personal matter and not a issue with the XJ project, Im dealing this like a Mother, so I don't need any gadgets or tools to deal with this."

"I know Nora, but I still want to help, I care for XJ6 as well, I cant just wait here and hope for the best." Nicolas protested back.

"I appreciate the concern dear Nicolas, but I worry your presence might agitate XJ6 into thinking you are some back up for a trap, im going in naked on this one, there's no other option." Nora said

"And what if XJ6 doesn't listen to you?" Nicolas puzzled.

Nora didn't feel like answering honestly to that answer, the only option left is possibly forced capture or **Termination!**

"I will not fail, trust me, a Mother knows best with this." Nora said confidently.

Nicolas let out a defeated sigh, knowing nothing is going to change her mind on such "Fine, I guess I'll just keep in touch her in the control room, if you need anything."

"I'll let you know how well I do soon, don't worry." Nora said trying to reassure him.

As she was about to walk around the corner to her exit, she turned her head back with a thought in her head. "Oh yes!" She said "If you can, or if trouble comes, contact me but more importanlty if General Mack comes back unexpectedly from his vacation or if someone just came looking for me, distract them."

"I'll try, but what should I say?" Nicolas said

"I don't know, say I have a really bad sickness and am just home sleeping or something, anything really." She said as she finally left Nicolas alone.

"Well, hopefully no one comes then." Nicolas said in relief but that was spoken too soon.

Just then the computer monitors lighted up with a call from the greatly timed General Mack, who looked much worse for wear as he would've expected.

"Hello? Is Nora there?" Mack said as a typical grunt.

"General Mack?" Nicolas said surprised but felt more cursed for saying anything too soon. "What a surprise, aren't you on vacation? Why do you looked so, burnt up?"

The look and attire of Mack was that of a obvious but cartoony burn victim he had going, his current whereabouts is in a luxurious resort island in the Pacific Ocean. He had on his Hawaiin shirt and a oversized straw hat covering his eyes, but never could hide away his scary look. His body covered in burnt scorch marks like as if he witnessed an explosion was the most evident of him.

"Well, there's been some explosive incident on my hotel of all places, apparently a small piece of meteor came crashing down and blew it up. Im guessing this has something to do with XJ6." He said getting more upset.

"Oh that! The situation is all clear, XJ6 already dealt with the meteorite, so this can't be the same situation." Nicolas excused

"Maybe, but now that my one time of having a vacation a year is ruined, Im going back to base to get my self ready there for the Morning, I'll be there in an approximate-" The General kept explaining until his rude interruption.

"WAIT!" Nicolas said out loud, not realizing his volume. "There's a, uh, a problem with the base as well then."

"What? What could be so wrong I can't come back?" Mack questioned in a scary manner.

Everyone else in the room looked at Nicolas, waiting for an excuse to come out of that brilliant mind of his.

He stumbled in his mumbling but finally came with the perfect excuse!

"Well, heh, you see, Nora is fixing the plumbing in the base!" He said with a loud gesture in the end.

"Plumbing" General Mack said with one eye brow raised, though cannot be seen.

"Yes! There has been major issues in the bathrooms here, so if you need a toilet its best not to use the ones here!" He said, now regretting opening his mouth

General Mack was silent as he evaluated the situation, it was obvious to him they didn't want him there, but certainly not for plumbing issues, something is up. But he non the less thought its best to leave it be, whatever it is might not be a big issue.

"Alright" Mack said "I'll leave you be, I'll just head back to my house then and come in the morning to evaluate the situation, my father was a plumber you know, im sure I can speed up the process."

"That's great!" Nicolas said in great relief "I hope to see you well and good in the morning then!"

Mack just grunted and turned his communicator off.

Nicolas and all the other staff of scientists around let out a synchronized "Phew" and just sat there looking at Nicolas, who just breezily went out to room to get himself some coffee.

 _ **Back at Romeo's Mansion**_

 _ **11:54**_

XJ6 had felt in her stomach both guilt and entropy, what she said knew would come back to bite her, she didn't think much of it through did she?

Never the less, the young and eager robot still wanted more, she already said and did the things she did, the only option left is to move forward, and soak up as much of the night as possible.

She had put back on her Pirate Costume, as to keep the act of her "disguise" and proceeded to get to the front entrance. There she can see from the windows raving colorful lights, it was like the house was alive and blinking different colors every few seconds. She could hear the vibrations of the music playing inside, only making her more eager to show off her skills in hopes of attracting more attention.

She couldn't wait to meet with Romeo again, it was only a matter of time before they continued where they left off.

In front of the entrance doors were two big broad body guards, who would have to look down at XJ6, but didn't.

"Uh, Excuse me?"XJ6 said trying to get their attention, "Can you let me in? Im a guest of Honor with Romeo, I just came back and-"

Before she could finish one of the guards simply said "No entry without ticket."

"Ticket? Oh right this is that big party! Well, I do have my ticket here-" as she went to her pockets to get her ticket, it wasn't there. "Oh no" she thought "It must have slipped out somehow!"

"Uh, listen guys, you don't want to upset Romeo, do you? He picked me to be his personal guest, it would be a shame if he-"

Again, interrupting the same guard said in a harsher tone "No Ticket, No Entry."

This only fummed XJ6 at this answer, she didn't like the attitude he gave, especially to a guest of honor, it would be only former to show him a thing or two about respect "Listen you brute, either let me in or I'll let myself in!"

"Last warning ma'am, no ticket, no-"

Before he could say "Entry", XJ6 had about enough of it, she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her down the stairs of the entry way. The other guard tried to grab her but before so, she dodged him and grabbed him by the arm and through him across the stairway.

"I guess I'll let myself in." XJ6 said in with a "Hmph" in the end. Before she could open the door, the door opened itself for no other but Romeo to open it, handsome and dreamy Romeo. He had a look of shock seeing XJ6 with two body guards behind her almost knocked out, making him only go "Uhhh..."

XJ6 straighten herself up, very surprised and even embarrassed he's seen her like this, being rather brutish and rough, not very lady like for her. She tried to come up with an excuse as to why they were down the stairs "Oh, hey Romeo, sorry it took some it took some time, but I can explain-"

"No need to sweetie, I'm quite surprised by your excellent timing as well as your apparent strength." He said smiling at her, which brought the whole mood of them both in a calmer level.

"Wait, you think I did that?" XJ6 said pointing at the still lying down guards. Maybe she did more damage than she thought, they seem to have broken something.

"Why, who else could've? I love a woman with that much power and strength, adds to the challenge and excitement in one." He said with a charming smirk.

"In that case, I am a girl with steel in her bones if that helps impress you." She said flexing her arm to show off herself.

"Glamourous, now let's join the part going on, you don't want to miss the whole night only with me now do you?"

XJ6 giggled at the reminding thought of having that time with him. "Surely that can wait, let's get riled first before anything else."

They both joined in arm together as the door closed, leaving the two guards outside still not getting up, someone surely needs to get a doctor.

 _ **Nora Wakeman Driving**_

 _ **11:59**_

It was a longer drive then she would've thought, she needed to get to her quick before something rash were to happen to her daughter, she had worrying thoughts that this one was gonna end up like the last XJ.

XJ5, that name shook her heart in worry when thinking about her current XJ. This one was obieient only when she wanted to be, which was almost only when she had nothing selfish or personal to gain, making loyalty seem nonexistent to her, did this also pass on to XJ6? It was very possible, but Nora always wanted to make sure it wouldn't be that way.

Somehow, she had failed, again. At least to her she felt like the one betrayed with guilt and her past. She can only hope her Daughter is redeemable, maybe this can be fixed, and forgotten, like it never happened. XJ6 was willing to listen when a meteor came, so she must have some form of loyalty, but that could just be her doing it for her own survival.

Thoughts rampaged through Nora's mind as she was driving, on what she was gonna say to demand her home. Should she come with force, or peace? She already tried asking kindly, it was obvious this would need a call for force to come in and intervene.

Her gentle nature had to be set aside, in hopes a forceful side makes it clear whos in charge.

"It'll be me the brings her home" Nora thought "So I alone must act."

 _ **Back at Romeo's Mansion**_

 _ **12:30**_

For the minutes had past it felt like only exciting seconds for XJ6, she enjoyed dancing along with other people to the rhythms. Her thoughts went to another world as only her impulse to the beats flowed through her circuitry. Dancing with the hunk of her life Romeo, they had been in the blast for the while. XJ6 swears that if she was human, she would be sweating like crazy from all the energy she's putting out.

All the other young dancers, from Teens to Young Adults gathered in their own way of groovin, made XJ6 feel like she truly belonged there, all still wearing their costumes and not caring how another looked, only that their partner was interested in what they got.

XJ6 mainly looked at Romeo, as Romeo kept his eyes on her, they're short company together just made a strong potent of bondage that one would just call young love, but unaware to XJ6 was that this was more then just that. It felt like something more to them.

Romeo while dancing only getting closer to XJ6, as she did the same. They of course signled to each other that they were "ready" to continue where they left of last time. They came closer together until finally they're bodies touched, arms embracing one another and in an instant magnetic reaction XJ6 just started "smooching" Romeo, and he replied with even more welcoming take.

They took their breather and Romeo said to XJ6's side (thinking that's where her ear would be) and said "If you like, we can head up and nest up for the night."

XJ6 blushed at that idea, staying the whole night, that could mean only one thing. "Sure" She said giggling, not thinking straight. But then it did hit her, if thet were "gonna take the next level", he would expect her in the appropriate attire, and since she is actually a Robot, how would she explain such matters to him? She needed some air to think first. "But first I need to use a bathroom to 'freshen up' a little, if its no mind."

"Of course, only when you're ready." He said taking her hand and leading her out the raving room.

When they left the room, he led her upstairs, close to his familiar bed room, and he pointed to where the bathroom was. Such a gentleman.

"It'll be but a moment." XJ6 now sounding nervous, not just because she didn't know what her explanation was going to be, but because she felt scared being this her first time, everything was going so fast it felt like her CPU was going to melt her capacitors!

She stepped in and closed the door, she left the shower on to make Romeo think she's using it. "Ok Think, Think, think." she said to herself, "What are my options? I never since the night began thought it was going to go this far, it feels too much, maybe I should've went home, I mean it's not like I'm ever going see him again, I had my fun, it was safer to go home. God, I wish I didn't have such a short attention span" she cursed herself in her head.

It was clear there was no other choice, come clean, and if he rejects her, just go crying home. That's all she could do. She turned off the shower and just after the door suddenly opened up, which made XJ6 jump and out of reaction pull out a mini gun from her arm pointed at the direction! As if she didn't have stress enough, to her surprise, it was Julia, the same robot dressed girl from before!

" **JULIA?!** " XJ6 said in complete shock and terror, now her secret was revealed to someone she didn't expect to see, no less in the Mansion running a party.

"Hello, XJ6." Julia said, rather calmly and gently with a Gun pointed at her head.

XJ6 was falling on her words as she turned her hand back to normal, trying to explain her self "Uh, well you see I, I got this, um, well it's a long story-"

"Save it XJ6" Julia said once more "It's clear from the get go you're a Robot."

It then hit XJ6, "Wait, how in Jobs grave do you know my real Name?"

"Well, you see, we both know a lot of things, but I know plenty of about you and what your trying to do." Julia said, approaching XJ6 slowly.

"What do you mean? Why are you here to begin with, what is it you want?" XJ6 said, trying to appear as the dominant in this scenario.

"I should start out by being clean, I'm not actually a little girl controlling a Robot. You see, I'm, your predecessor, XJ-4."

"W-what did you just say?" XJ6 said in complete shock, could it be? Could this be what she was previously built upon?

"Im, your sister, confusingly I don't know if I count as being older or younger but mentally I'm 12 while you are 15 or 16, technically though I'm the older sibling."

"Sister?" XJ6 said befuddled, she never thought her previous builds would be considered in any sense family, but when she thinks about it, and looking at XJ4, she looks awfully different, no way there was a natural physical progression from a 4-armed bucket on a wheel to a 3 spiked legged one with a TV for a head.

"Indeed, I need to tell you more, but not here, there's no time. I can see you're *ahem* "Busy" with your boyfriend here, so I'll let you deal with that, but we must meet again soon, I'm so sorry I can't explain everything now or that I didn't earlier, but we are losing time, and Nora is coming her way here, so you must make it quick." XJ4 said, worried about the returning presence of Nora.

"Ok, we need to back up here, by a whole mile!" XJ6 said now just frustrated more than confused "So you're my predecessor/Sister and only now you show up, just to tell me to meet you later? Where?"

"Here are the coordinates, its 0110110 110 100010." In binary it was easy for them to understand what it meant, so fo XJ6 she got it clear where to go.

"I don't have time now, we'll see each other again, I promise, do you?" XJ4 said as she made her way across the bathroom to a window outside.

"Y-yeah sure, but wait I must ask, how did you get here?" XJ6 said curious

XJ4 pulled out a ticket, XJ6'S TICKET! "Hey that was mine! How did you get it?"

"4 arms, im quite good at pick pocketing, so good luck with Mother." XJ4 said as she dropped off the window.

XJ6 stood there bewildered by the odd occasion that just happened, as if everything wasn't more messed up then usual the past hour, now this is added on top, she wanted to just shut down and stop having these thoughts occur so often. She didn't know what to do with them.

"What now?" XJ6 thought. What now indeed, she said Mother was on her way, though this was to be assumed automatically.

"I know what, I need to start being truthful. I should first start with Romeo." She said with confidence. "This will be out last time seeing each other, but he needs to know what I really am."

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked in the direction to Romeos room, each second her thoughts suggested different approaches, maybe go in slowly, or just get it over with, maybe have a sit down or maybe just go in there and act casual. Nothing really appealed to her, she would much prefer to leave and hope he doesn't get upset, not like it'll come back to haunt her but she'll feel guilt and self-hatred for the rest of her life if she just didn't confront herself to the first person she fell in love with.

She let out a sigh and said "Just go in and say it, not like anything can go wrong, other than becoming eternally depressed forever and ever." She said, beyond exaggerating her optimism.

She opened the door and noticed right out of the bat the room looked, different. It had a different design all of a sudden, one of metallic, robotic and technological look, it was also weirdly both fascinating and romantic in its design. This weirded but in the same time confused XJ6.

The music was some form of slow electro romance. It was soothing and calm but felt like it was building up to something. This made XJ6 feel in trance with it, like she was built to enjoy it, she never thought this was her kind of music, she was more into other typical music the youth find popular, yet this was different.

Yet finally, XJ6 noticed the big meaty prize in the middle, the bed, with a Romeo on top of it, wearing a male silk nightgown, luxuriously green with white stripes. It sheened off him with the light of the room, making him glisten like a disco ball.

XJ6 had no words, just thoughts of "What is the meaning of this?". She had the facial expression of shock and awe, in a positive way. She didn't know where this was going as she expected it to be simpler, but now things are heating up, more for Romeo then her.

"Hey babe, I thought we could be more comfortable in a room that suited, well, you're more standard look." Romeo said with a sly look of eagerness.

"Uh, I'm just lost for words, how did you change your room so quick in a matter of a few hours?" XJ6 said clustering her words together.

"Well, I harbor plenty of innovative technology, room changing technology to be more precise, I can change the suite of this room to any matter of genre or style I want it to be, I can make it fit into western, sci-fi, Noire, classics, historical and more, all with a push of a few buttons, but im sure you've seen plenty of this technology back home."

"Woah woah, woah, I don't think I can harbor such awesome things like this!" XJ6 said, being honest but also lying, she was telling the truth that she herself couldn't own such things but have seen and used it for her training grounds.

"Oh come on, you don't need to coil up with me, I know well enough about you." He said as he rose from his bed to approach his beloved.

"Uh, well, there is something I need to talk to you about, you see-" She was going to talk but Romeo put his finger on her mouth and slowly shushed her, like he wanted to comfort her from telling the truth.

"You don't have to speak, so I will, I know you're a Robot."

"Wha- well, yes." XJ6 said blushing like a stop light "Im so sorry I never told you, I didn't think I would get this far and I only wanted a night of being out and-"

"Getting out of that base must have been one heck of a challenge, there's practically no way in but im sure you found your own way out."

XJ6 was now just starting to get more shocking revelation by the minute, did he know who he was? "How do you know these things?" XJ6 demanded, sounding worried like he's gonna try and capture her somehow.

"Well, it's sort of complicated, but why don't we just relax for a bit and-"

"NO." XJ6 said, stomping one of her legs "I want to know how you know I'm a Robot, how long you knew and how you know where im from!"

"Well, one, it's not hard to guess you're a robot, even with that cute pirate outfit, how can anyone operate on 3 spike legs? Two, I knew from the get go I laid my eyes on you, that you were XJ6, no costume could look as real as you, well except that space pirate bit, that sounds hard to believe. Lastly, I have connections to the military, my father being a officer working there, he told me plenty about the XJ project."

"I cant believe this, you knew the whole time and didn't tell me or question me about it!"

"Well, XJ6, I only wanted to enjoy my night with someone like you, a perfect example of beauty and strength, I've faced many preys and beast and non can be more dangerous that a beautiful woman, but I didn't want just any woman, I wanted someone who never had experience with the outside world, someone who could also out throw any obstacle not just with strength but with personality, you my dear are the perfect combo of a gorgeous soul with a strong body, in which, perfectly resembles me. You are one who can in my eyes be a sincere challenge to me, to find love in a creation that has a heart like yours, one where I wanted it to be free in what it does without worry, so for tonight we can let go ourselves to enjoy such a festive occasion."

XJ6 felt a wave of emotion from that explanation, she could only say "So, you the whole time knew who I was, and just wanted me to act like how I wanted because I am literally resembled your most powerful prey, a beautiful woman, so you can just make love with me?"

"Pretty much." He said smirking.

XJ6 looked at him in a gaze, a straight and thoughtful gaze, but before Romeo could say anything, XJ6 pounced right on him landing him on top of the bed, with her on top. She stared at his eyes for a second, then unleashed her fury, of passion and emotion, she started ragefully making out with him, more intense this time.

What went through her head was too many to count, but to summarize, she was in lustfully in love with this guy. She forgot everything else in the world existed and just started cuddling her arm and legs around him and smooching her screen on him with intense vibration. In return, Romeo went along with it all, and cuddled back with himself smooching. They were, in a way, in heat.

In the process, XJ6 began to try and take her costume off, first with her hat and other easy to remove accessories, then her dress which had issues but she quickly still got that off and then continued on her prey saying "Now embrace me for what I am!"

They continued to play out their desires as slowly but surely, XJ6 was getting feistier, she wanted to just forget about everything, and this was her ticket on doing so. It couldn't be any more better.

Romeo was quite enjoying the ride as well, it went better then he planned, smooth sailing from here would be but a breeze.

They took a moment to breath once more, Romeo saying "Since were in this lovely bed, it would be a shame to not make it into good use." He said winking.

She got memo easily, and started to try and remove her top armor, Romeo helped in the process, and soon enough they got it off along with her skirt. They were gonna have smooth sailing indeed.

 _ **Back With Nora Wakeman, Now At Romeo's Mansion**_

 _ **1:15**_

Finally making it there, it took longer than expected, but the road from the base to the regular town and from there to a mansion was farther and longer than expected to take being there.

She parked her car to the sidewalk and went straight to the entrance, she could see the lights raving from outside and the vibration from the music tingling her skin, she dares not imagine the volumes they must be playing that music in, the mere thought might be ear shattering.

There were two big guards, the same one XJ6 knocked out. They looked sore from the previous intrusion, but still on duty.

Nora came up and expected to easily come into the house but was stopped by the guards.

"Ticket for entrance ma'am"

"I'm not here to party you idiot, Im here to pick up my daughter, I'll just take her and-"

"No Ticket, No Entrance" He said, the same manner as before, but sorer.

"Fine." Nora said, as she grabbed one by the arm and through him down the stair case and quickly did the same to the other. These guards were just having a rough night, beaten by two ladies'.

She made her way in and didn't even take time to admire the spectacle view of the entire mansion, she just made her way where the music was at, she cringed at the idea of going in to witness a bunch of sweaty teens dancing their night off.

She knew she would have to make her way through and try to find her daughter there, shouldn't be too hard though, how hard would it be to miss a 6ft Robot with a TV for a head?

There she saw the doors that blocked the music, as she opened it, soundwaves beyond the sound barrier blasted her ear drums, almost shattering them, she quickly covered her ears and close the door. No way she's going in there without protection.

She took out her phone and used it to form some kinda of ear muffs, that blocked off sound. A smart and useful phone useable like a swiss army knife.

She entered the room again and the music only sounded like a normal speaker volume now, at least bearable.

"How in great Beethoven's hearing can they even stand this music, let alone at this volume!? They're probably deaf at this point!" She thought to herself, though her thoughts couldn't drown out the still loud music even with ear muffs.

She was making her way across the room, searching for her daughter, no sign or indication what so ever. She figured there's no point in asking since everyone is probably bleeding from their ear drums they won't understand what she's saying.

She decided its no point looking for her alone though, so she made it out of the room once more and called up her base.

"Nicolas, are you there?" She asked when she finally got answered.

"Yeah Im here," He said as he sipped on some coffee. "Did you get XJ6?"

"No, it's a nightmare here! The music is awful and incredibly loud, I had to use my phone as ear muffs just so I won't lose my hearing!"

"Well, kids these days sure love ear shattering music more than anyone else."

"Whatever, Im having trouble locating XJ6, I need you to look where she is."

"She's still have her location turned off. I can try the emergency call on her again, if you think that'll help."

"No, that will warn her im here and provoke her to leave to somewhere else, I guess maybe I can look for her all over the house, she doesn't seem to be in the rave room."

"You searched the entire dance floor?"

"It shouldn't be hard to find XJ6 sticking out of the crowd, she sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Ok, sorry I cant do nothing else here, the only thing I did was convince General Mack not to come here to the base tonight."

"General Mack called!? Why didn't you tell me?" Nora said angrily.

"Well, I didn't think it mattered, he said his vacation was ruined and that he was coming back home, its not like he'll be a problem later on."

"I suppose so, as long as he doesn't know about this we should be alright."

"Ok, good luck then."

Nora hanged up the phone. She proceeded to look all over each room and each corridor, from every brom closet to every storage room.

"She's got to be somewhere here!"

 _ **Back with XJ6**_

 _ **1:20**_

Well, they did it, it was rough, it was dirty, but most of all it was one hell of a sex. For XJ6 it was obviously a first but she only wished it was never their last. What they did on that bed was the same many others in the heat of love do. They made sweet melted butter on toast.

Romeo was surely exhausted from that ordeal, but most definitely satisfied in his accomplished work. "Yep, I tamed the most dangerous prey alright" he thought to himself, he surely made himself more than a man that night.

As for XJ6, she had herself curled onto Romeo, all over she felt satisfaction deep wither her core and capacitors, their little "snuggle" ended with more than her CPU overloading, but also her heart ever more linked with Romeo's.

She never knew her mother had given her the capacity to enjoy such pleasure, one would assume for a robot such an activity would be nonexistent, only at most dull and un feeling, but not for XJ6, she was built to be genuine in emotions and feelings, the most powerful for her was love. She never thought that the climax of such moments felt so good! She was thirsty for more, still having energy for another round, but let Romeo have a breather, can't have fun when your play thing is tired.

Romeo looked at XJ6 in her eye, seeing in her the satisfaction any woman would find pleasing after a triumphed moment heating her CPU till she felt that overload. She enjoyed it all, and most importantly she felt no shame on it whatsoever.

For her she never thought she would have an opportunity like this, let alone feel its sensations. While cuddling up with her man, she could drift to sleep if she wasn't so tired, but after having a blast, her expression asked for more.

"So, how was that for round one?" Romeo asked looking at her, already catching his breath.

"Well, im always ready for another. My battery can still keep me powered for as much 10 nights, let's see we can drain it all in one." She teased.

They went back to smooching to get started, it was of course fun while it lasted, until a sudden ringing of Romeos phone caught them off guard.

XJ6 looked at Romeo wondering he was going to do, he just looked at her and said "That can wait if you want to keep going."

"Don't worry, a quick call won't interrupt our night, just make your chat quick, im only here as long as you like." She said rubbing her finger on his chin.

He picked up the phone, and answered the call "Hello? Dad!?" He said surprised "Uh, nothing dad, just sleeping... wait now! Uh sure, I'll just be here, see you soon." He hanged up the call and looked at XJ6 with a worried expression that passed on to her.

"What's wrong?" XJ6 said concerned

"Well, my dad is coming home earlier than expected, 2 weeks early in fact!" He said in disappointment.

"Well, what now?"

"Well, I guess I have to ask everyone to leave before he comes here."

"You mean he doesn't know you're having a party?"

"Well, he wouldn't like to come to a house full of raving guests, so to save having a long argument Its best I deal with the guests."

"But, but what about me?" XJ6 said begrudged.

Romeo simply caressed XJ6's head as he said "Oh my dear, you were the most eloquent taste of fine wine and man can enjoy, but soon enough that wine must run dry. I am in all my experience sorry for this un expecting leave, I wish my dad didn't have a constantly changing mind."

"How about we just talk him on not coming here or convince him to let us have more of our fun, your Romeo Prima! You're basically a bad ass in every way, im sure you can convince him with your prestige that you deserve to enjoy a night like this!"

"As much as I wish I could, my Father is one tough nut to crack. He isn't just any officer, he's a General."

"A General!" XJ6 said in complete shock "Why didn't you say this before!"

"Well, that detail didn't seem as important to discuss."

"Well, it is bad because if a general from my facility catches whiff of me here, I'll surely be turned to scrap the next morning!" XJ6 said scared.

"Don't worry, even if my father catches you, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Really? I thought you said your fathers a tough nut to crack?"

"In cases like hosting a unexpected party in our home, yeah, but for a high grade top secret Robot made to save the world, I don't think he'll be eager to just eliminate that."

"Your right" XJ6 said relieved on that idea. "At least it's not General Mack, he can be a real prick to me, would rather I be recycled for chores then trusted with anything else."

Romeos eye lids shot straight up hearing that name. "Wait, General Mack has a issue with you personally? Like a vendetta?"

"Yeah, especially since when I was first activated I had him at gun point, I don't blame him for having trust issues but he takes it too far, why you ask?"

"Heh, well you see, then if my father does catch you it might be trickier to change his thoughts then."

"Why? He a lower ranking General than Mack?"

"Well, that's because Mack is my Father."

Silence shuddered in the room, for a moment it was like the world was on pause, till XJ6 bursted out laughing at that absurd statement.

"What so funny?" Romeo asked concerned

"General Mack (heh) is apparently the father of the world hottest boy model in this continent (hehe) and also the father of the first person I ever made love with. Oh that would make platinum gold records of funny if that is true!" She snorted, not taking what he said seriously In the slightest.

"Well, im not joking, he really is my father, Mack Prima." He said in a more serious tone.

That revelation hit the fan in XJ6's cooling system, this made her CPU skip a line of code trying to figure out and assess this scenario. For all the advanced technology her mind has to make her fully tactical and intelligent, she saw no good outcome to this at all. Even if she evades General Macks notice of her presence in his home, now back at the base, every time she sees Mack, she'll be reminded of who his son is, and what she did with him. Oh, the trauma she ensued on herself.

"This can't be real" she said in dread. "Now whenever I see him I'm going to have a hard time keeping my breath trying not to think about, well, tonight!"

"It's alright though, " Romeo said scooting closer to XJ6, trying to comfort her. "We'll meet again someday, I know it, nothing keeps the hunt away from me."

"Oh, I know that for sure," she said also scooting closer, coming in for another kiss out session.

"Then before you leave, let's just have a little bit of time to ourselves." Romeo suggested.

"Much obliged" XJ6 said as she showed her appreciation with the start of another make out session.

They were at it for about a minute until

" _ **SLAM!**_ " The door slammed open, making XJ6 and Romeo stop and look in the direction of who intruded. Oh boy was it who they least wanted to see.

" **X. J. SIX!** " The raspy voice of a angered woman shouted out. No other than Nora Wakeman.

XJ6 simply squeaked saying "uh oh" as her mother stomped her way to them.

She had a look of disgust and anger flowing through her eyes, everyone could feel an intense moment was gonna play out in this.

"YOU, ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY, HOW DARE YOU THINK OF DEFYING ME!" Nora shouted

"WELL HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME AWAY FROM TRYING TO ENJOY A SINGLE NIGHT OUT!" XJ6 protested

"LIKE HELL YOU EARNED IT! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU BROKE MY HEART! AND WORST OF ALL YOU, YOU, YOU MADE THIS YOUNG MAN YOUR DAME!?"

"HE CARES FOR ME FOR WHO I AM, HE DOESN'T SEE ME AS JUST SOME ROBOT! HE TREATS ME LIKE A PROPER PERSON!"

"AND I HAVENT?!"

"WELL KEEPING ME LOCKED IN A BASE NOT GOING OUT TO THE PUBLIC ISNT WHAT A NORMAL PARENT WOULD DO!"

"WELL YOUR NOT A PARTICULALRY ORDINARY, YOUNG WOMAN! CANT YOU SEE YOUR MORE THEN THAT!?"

"WELL WHY CANT I JUST LIVE THE WAY I WANT TO LIVE THEN!?"

They went back and forth on this and back and forth. Romeo just being in the middle covered his ears as these two fought and argued, when were they just going to calm down he thought.

He thought it was strange Nora, his current lovers Mother, didn't feel shocked to see her daughter naked in bed, maybe she's so angry at the moment she didn't even make notice?

"WELL, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT PEOPLE JUST PICK ON YOU 24/7 FOR WHO YOU ARE THEN?" Nora roared back

"WELL SOME DO BACK AT BASE, LIKE YOU CARED ENOUGH TO NOTICE!"

Nora didn't anything to respond back with that. So, she picked a different topic, as she noticed, surprisingly late, that her own creation was nude "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN BED BY THE WAY, DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE- OH NO YOU DIDN'T YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she pounced on Romeo trying to choke the person who plowed her daughter.

She had a surprisingly strong grip, choking Romeo near knock out. XJ6 took action and grabbed Nora back away from her Romeo to save his life, this was done with ease.

Nora was kicking and screaming at Romeo while being dragged away by XJ6 and nearly pushed to tears as sure realization to what that person had done to her daughter. It was also heart breaking for XJ6 who saw and heard her own mother's tears, she thought wrong thinking she didn't care, indeed she realized that its not that Nora didn't care as much, but that she cared Too Much.

Nora, exhausted from her rant, just slouched down by herself, XJ6 not knowing what to make of this scenario, just began to find her cloths and put her basic get up back together, and her pirate outfit back where she originally carried them.

XJ6 looked at Romeo for help, but what would he know what to do in this situation, he's just as helpless as she is. XJ6 didn't know whether to comfort her weeping mother or just leave and go home. But her emotions played on her, she herself started to weep and wished to seek forgiveness, approached down to her Mother and tried to place her arm over her shoulder.

A sudden smack away from her mother's arm caught XJ6 off guard, her own mother has had enough of XJ6's presence, seeing her was a disgrace. How else would any parent react when they catch their creation in the act of such a moment.

XJ6 felt tears from her monitor form, oil drops formed and she wanted to just disappear. She gave one last look at Romeo, then back to her mother and said "Im sorry, for everything."

Nora didn't say a word, just still sat on the floor crying.

XJ6 took that as a means for silent treatment and left the room.

She went out to find a window, and flew out of it, into the night sky.

She decided to fly her way home, instead of running away, it was for the best, there was nowhere else for her to go anyway, maybe to where XJ4 said to meet her, but now is not the time.

After a good couple of minutes of flying back, still slowly weeping from herself, she finally made it back and saw the base. She didn't want to go to her room, that's where her mother and others would look to find her and ask her questions later.

No, she went to her special spot outside, in the corner of the base. Where she built her little shack with all her collectables. She went inside it and crawled to the little bed she made herself inside of the shack, she could barely fit in it.

She regretted everything, everything from living to even enjoying her own night out. She paid a bigger price she would ever have imagined one can pay.

It wasn't her life, it wasn't someone else's, but of her own Mothers, the one person who gave her life. She broke her heart, broke her trust, her own Mothers vase of grace. There's no one in the world she trusted more than her Mother, and she broke it, all in the name of "having fun.".

"What have I done?" XJ6 whispered herself, as finally the tears she was holding back couldn't be held back no longer, she opened up her flood gates and tears of oils flowed out from her. She wept as she hugged the pillow on her face, trying to snuff out her cry's, as well as to try and comfort herself.

Nothing but her Mothers forgiveness would fix this, but XJ6 had a feeling like that was never going to happen.

Her mind wondered into a state of anxiety, what was she gonna do when she woke up, when she awakes in a new bright day of possible labor, will she face punishment, will she run away, or will she become nonexistent. Any of these were possible, and they struck her heart each second worse, like a venom from a snake seeping through one's veins, the more one moved the more it got worse. For XJ6 however, the more she tried to think, the more it came to hurt her, and make her regret ever living her own life.

 _ **Back at the Mansion**_

 _ **1:30**_

Nora finally got up and left. Romeo was already downstairs addressing everyone to bail as soon as possible, Nora figured because he was now in no mood to continue a party after she trashed it.

"Good" she thought to herself "I hope whoever his parents are gives him a proper beating too if they ever get home."

She slopped down the stairs, in a depressed fashion, she saw everyone leaving, while they all had trouble hearing what each other were saying, some even having blood come out of their ears.

This didn't surprise her, but even if all of a sudden, a dragon came out of the room it wouldn't surprise her either, even the most shocking and out of worldly thing were to happen out of nowhere she wouldn't express any other emotion other than depression, she was now awe struck by the blinding curse of depression.

Nothing in her head felt positive no more, not even the thought of beating this "Romeo" guy till he begged for mercy for seducing her daughter into sinful lust. No, not even that satisfied her thoughts. She wept in her own mind what she had witnessed and done. She had failed not as a scientist but as a Mother, again. It was as though the universe had a special hatred for her. No one in her life was there to comfort her even, she had no shoulder to fully rely on, no friend of family she fully trusted.

Her only family she can think would help would be her Mother, but she's old, in her death bed at a hospital back in her old town. She hasn't talked to her for years, in fear of what to say or what to ask, like a shame of never even visiting her when she was healthy or started getting sick.

Her sister, Wisteria, was too much of a up stuck hippie and would only get on her nerves, like she would be of any help what so ever.

Nora always thought it would be her own child, a daughter, that she can trust the most, but seeing the truth is that no one, not even your own creation is honest to the end.

Loyalty felt bleak, like a glimmering star about to die, soon it just keeps expanding and building up energy until BOOM, it destroys everything that relied on its gravity to keep it in a stable orbit. All obliterated in its presence, what once brought light and possibly life would eventually lead to its death.

She joined the crowd as she exited the building, she saw the guards on the side, looking down in a lot of ways, she figured she should apologize for being rough earlier, maybe they would've saved her the trouble of finding her daughter that way. She only kept moving, no point on fixing anything anymore.

She finally got to her car, still parked in the sidewalk. She got inside and started the car but didn't move it. "What do I do." She asked herself in glum.

It was obvious, go back to base and see if her daughter is home, but she didn't want to even think about XJ6 right now, she only brought shame and disappointment in her mind. No, it's better to leave space until she cooled off.

"Maybe head back to my house, and just sleep it off." She thought. Yeah, it sounds about right. But another thought occurred "What if, I need advice?" She wondered, as earlier she thought about her dying mother, maybe, just maybe she needs Motherly advice, from one with better experience then her.

She heard her heart thump as she thought about the decision, maybe it's best not, she doesn't know what to say, or how to even greet her own mother, she would be insulting herself if she did so.

Or worse yet, what if Wisteria is there in support of her Mother, she was the more favored daughter, that being more in touch with nature then technology as her own Mother loved gardening more than anything.

It was obviously a choice she would regret doing, but she would also regret not seeking out help on this matter. So, without other thoughts, she went off and drove to the direction where her old town was. It was going to be a long journey, but didn't care if anyone back at the base, even Nicolas, knew where she headed, she only wanted to do things one step at a time. Everything else, even her own daughter, were not of prime concern.

So off in the night, drove the depressed scientist, who as a Mother, failed to recognize her own true faults.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **END OF ACT 3**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**ACT 4: Everyone Makes Mistakes**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Edge of Quake-villa**_

It was odd, very odd for Nora to look at the old sign that said the towns name, the whole thing looked surreal. Quake-villa, It's the little sister of Tremorton, no too far off and also a bit smaller, kind of like a mix of a Hill Billy village and a town with modern suburbs, plenty of strange people would find living there to be their fancy, except for Nora, she hated living in that kind of environment, not enough opportunity or people who shared same interest in technology.

Nora had never stepped in this town for many years, she herself doesn't remember, to her this plain of land was a place never to look back on, she immersed her memory's as a little child playing in the fields or shopping for spare parts, it was an all like a sour memory, both of nostalgia and grief that she herself was not liked in this town, at all.

Her reputation with the locals is...not so nice to say the least. She was known throughout her life here to have caused troubles with her inventions more times than earthquakes happened in Tremorton and Quake-Villa combined. When the opportunity came for her to run away, she took it, when she turned 16, her brilliance was finally seen, and was given a chance to go to the best schools in the country, far away from here.

She didn't mind much on leaving such a place, with all her friends (or lack there was) or even her family, they all wanted her to have different interests, especially her sisters, the environmental hippie. She would purposely throw away her inventions or sabotage them, believing that her inventions were indeed a curse on the poor town's folk. Sure, many of her inventions back fired, but if Wisteria would not get in the way then maybe most of her creations wouldn't destroy someone property.

Nora took a long breath in, she had to break the threshold on this feeling, she knew she came here for a reason, but now in the back of her brilliant mind she had second thoughts. What if her mother will just insult her, for running away from home and never giving a call, or even coming to visit?

Its more insulting she never even came when she heard her Mother was issued to the hospital, she just called to she if she was ok, and boy did she get an earful from her Mother over the phone. She feels regretful even coming now, it would've better to call.

She pressed forward though, she drove her car past the sign, now entering in the town.

"Its just as cruddy as when I left it." Nora said to herself in disdain.

The downtown area was as rustic as before, save now its more older looking, and some stores were now gone, or replaced by newer different stores, but not by anything that made the town look or feel any different.

She went to her old neighborhood then, and saw it, her old home, their house looking little different then everyone else's house, other then by its dull pink color and it having the "Wakeman" family name on top their door for all to see.

Nora drove past it, not wanting to look at what had changed on the house, if she did she would've noticed how it was more "blooming" with fauna then before, clearly showing who in the family was taking care of the house.

She went to the hospital where her mother was being taken care off. To this towns credit, at least the Hospital wasn't some outback country shed where they relied on the poorest of medicine, they had modern technology and well supplied with it, it was Nora's only place she would feel best Sancturary at, because while younger, she would do volunteer work here, helping fix any machines or computers here and there, though many locals were always afraid she might turn an simple machine to that weeks usual incident.

She got out, and went into the hospital, the weird smell of the hospital hit her nose quite as soon as she stepped in. From there, she saw the check in lady, Mrs. Tarter behind the desk, she looked as sweet but menacing as last time Nora saw her.

"Um, hello?" Nora asked, trying to hope she doesn't need to introduce how she's doing, she just wants the room number of her Mother.

Yet alas, when Mrs. Tater looked up, immediately recognized the Wakeman, and had on her a cheerful expression that emphasized her smile too much. "Oh my Goodness! Nora Wakeman, is that really you? Its been years since I've seen you, how many though, I cant remember."

Nora hoped she wouldn't be this overly thrilled to see her, but went with it just to get by soon as possible. "Um, hello Mrs. Tater, yes it has been pretty long hasn't it? Well, look, I don't want to be rude and cut it short, but I'm here to see my Mother, I hope I can visit her."

"Why of course!" Mrs. Tater said in glee. She didn't even need to look up where her mother was, she just said "She's in room A34, you know where that is don't you?"

"Yes, I'll be alright, thank you." Nora quickly left the room without even looking back, she was just glad to not get into some unnecessary conversation.

She went down the hallway to find her Mothers room, on the way she found a mini shop with flowers, she obviously couldn't come empty handed.

Finally, the door "A34" was found. It looked like to anyone just a regular door, but to Nora, it felt like a gate about to unleash something regretful and horrible.

Nora up to this point didn't know what to say, she had hoped either her mind will come up with something, or the conversation will occur naturally.

She peeked inside through the window, there an aged woman was just laying a bed, reading a book about some "Dao" in life, Nora scoffed knowing it was the work of her sister's influence on her own mother.

Nora breathed slowly, then her heart rushing by just thinking of even opening the door, it felt like weights were put on her, and for good reason. She couldn't stand any longer, she reached for the door, and opened it slowly.

From there, she could see her mother had put down the book she was reading, her expression went through a rapid pace of emotions, of joy, anger, relief, grief and disappointment. It was hard for her to even think about what to say, but she said anyway "Well... it's been some time hasn't it."

Nora didn't flinch on those words, she could tell from the cold dead pan voice that her Mother isnt all to please to have a "Prodigal child returns" moment. "Hey, Mom, I um, got you these." Nora said as she put the flowers in a vase next to her.

Nora's Mother didn't change eye contact or even her expression, she just sighed and said "These are from the mini flower shop from the hallway, aren't they?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But at least your sister brings flowers she worked hard on bringing herself, the same hard work she gave for me for 25 years. Where were you for all those years hmm?"

25 years, was it really that long? Nora couldn't believe it, it seems...so long.

"Well, if you paid any to the news, or at least read anything other than the books my sister gives to you like some newspapers, you would clearly see how much hard work I do daily!" The protested words meant deep into Nora's mind, hoping her mother would see her reason.

"Oh, so you were busy being a "Hero" with making the Armegedroid that nearly doomed us all were you? Or with the Cluster Cortex Bomb that nearly went off prematurely, or how about when the invading force of aliens once resided inside the statue of liberty, so your solution was to blow it up?"

Indeed, Nora's heroic acts carried much consequences, or near life destroying catastrophes, but that didn't stop her from bringing up other achievements like- "Oh yeah? Well did you ever hear about the technology I implemented to save lives daily, like the vehicular safety-bubble, or the hands-off medical bots, or some new military technology that's the top of the line today! Does my sister tell you anything about that, about my successes that had no failure?"

"She has, for the main part..." Her mother said reluctantly "But still, all of those are less big projects and more like really useful gizmos where they're helpful, but not life changing."

"Oh, so what, am I supposed to make some sorta "Youth Machine" to impress you?"

"Well that would be useful for me..." Nora's mom grumbled.

"Whatever then, im not here to boast or be scolded about my "inventions" ...it's something more."

"Really? Did you come to apologize for leaving without giving anyone a goodbye?"

Nora paused, but said "Yes...I think that's what I should do first."

"well, im here then" Her mother was now in a much softer mood, it seemed like she was actually smiling to hear that "What do you like to say?"

"Im...sorry, for leaving, and not coming around to visit or even to call you to make sure you were doing alright. Im sorry for being gone for so long, for messing up all the times my inventions went haywire and im saddened even to admit it, but..." Nora didn't feel like finishing it, something in her felt like it was hit with a bullet. The sudden realization of her situation, of where she's at, of why she's there, all went to the background of forgetfulness as she finally realized "I don't want you gone!" finally starting to ball up in tears.

Nora then went to her knees and rested her head on her mother's bed, trying not to cry, but when her mother placed a hand on Nora's head to rub it, she finally had to let out the waterworks.

"It's okay dear" Nora's Mother said "I know it's hard to accept this, but at least you came now to let out what was needed to be said" she spoke in a very calming tone, even making "shhhhh" noises to calm her down.

For a moment or two, Nora finally stopped her little crying, she looked up at her mom in great guilt, all those years, wasted, with her mother still here, she could've spent some time making some invention to fix this all, but she knew well it was any day now she might pass away.

"I just don't know why, why I never came sooner, maybe guilt, maybe fear...I just don't know." admitting the real reason why was harder for her to do, for her to admit she didn't really just care or the only reason she came was maybe for some motherly advice.

"well, all that matters is that at least you came and you should see Wisteria too! She should infact come by any minute now!"

Those news daunted Nora, anything but her annoying hippie sister, but speak the devils name and-

"Good morning mother I-" just before she could continue, she saw Nora next to her Mothers bed, kneeling and head on the bed. "Oh...Nora."

"Hello...Wisteria." The tone and voice from both was cold, Wisteria being unexpecting and Nora's attempting to be Stoic like. Nora stood up, saving herself the look of a humiliating pose.

"So, what brings you back after all these years?" one could tell Wisteria was suspicious of her sisters' motives to come, she knew well enough her sister was busier for herself then to spend it coming here.

"Well, I came here to see mother, obviously."

"Really, you just had a heart and wanted to come see mother now, why not any other time before, did something bad happen and you came crawling here to seek her guidance?"

"Girls!" Their mother said uncomfortable with the building up of anger. "I don't want this moment to have any fighting, here we finally are together and the first thing you girls do is fight."

"Well she's the agitator." Nora said to herself, but her mother caught on and said "I don't care who started what missy, you'll both behave."

"Well still, we should at least confront her with why she came here!" Wisteria demanded.

"I don't care even if she asked for a million dollars, I want to see both of you get along before I pass away." She spouted out the idea of passing away like theres no worry for her, she indeed was old and ready.

Nora was glad that her mother (in her own perspective) was on her own side for a change. It surprised her really, she usually gives Wisteria the upper hand but it may seem her senile mind has a different outlook.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending some quality time, with the both of you. If this gives you comfort, then im sure Wisteria will also agree to go along, right Wisteria?"

Wisteria gave a big sigh of defeat but said "Sure, if it helps mother." She then pulled something from behind the door, a car, filled with healthy snacks that Nora knows and hates all to well. "I brought Mothers favorite veggie cookies!"

Nora at the word "Veggie" brought back horrible memories about the worst tasting cookies she had ever tasted, it would be an assortment of odd combinations. Eggplant, Cabbages, Asparagus, radishes, tomatoes, you name it. The only good ones were the carrot muffins, at least that's the normal kind of snack people usually make.

"And I even got Nora's favorite, the Carrot Cookies, how about that?" Wisteria at least was not going to make it hard for Nora, at least not yet.

Nora gave a relived sigh and just eat whatever Wisteria had that was, in her eyes, edible. Her Mother though, ate like a hungry horse, she apparently loved that kind of food.

"Mmm, as delicious as usual darling! You must share this recipe with your sister too! She might take that skill and make other kinds of delicacies someday." Their mother had a way of trying to encourage them to share their skills for them to get along, but easy as it sounds it at times leads to just more nuisance.

"Hmm, maybe, if only she wasn't such a bad cook." Wisteria winced, remembering the last time she let her sister cook something.

"Agreed." Nora said unexcitingly to everyone, which gave everyone a quick chuckle.

Well, at least they all had that in common, their cynical acceptance of some of their poor traits

 **After A few Hours**

They had a while of chatting together, Nora telling stories about her work, what she does and how its like and all, vice versa with Wisteria and their Mother on what's been going on in the hospital.

"And I even saw him once flirt with Mom once! Can you believe it? Janitor Cortez, liking our mom that way, ugh, what a weird thought." Wisteria said with such skewed disbelief.

"Oh come dear, at least that means even in this state I still have better chance to get a date." Their own Mother, mocking and teasing her daughters on that level, it kinda grasped on them the realization of how "lonely" they truly were, relationship wise.

"Yeah, when was the last time you had a date Wisteria? Back in High School, there was that prom, and you went with a 'for hire' nerd to go out with." Nora joining in on the tease.

"Ah! Your one to speak, especially since it was your idea and you did it with me too!"

"Well, that's because I was aiming my future career, you were busy trying to get boys to go with you, and yet you failed on that main focus." Nora reminded.

"Ah whatever, at least that night I had some special 'time' with Jonesy, If I recall, you didn't even get to second base with him!" Wisteria's mock was a surprise to Nora's memory, but a truthful one at that.

"Yeah, I admit, all I got was a kiss that night, a rather awkward one...but that's because I didn't have no time to focus on this kind of affair to have in my life."

"You mean to work on your ear bleeding machine, the "Rocking Banjo" robot?" Harsh memories of sleepless nights laid on her mind thinking of i"It could've been worse, especially if I decided to fool around and not work as I should have."

And on for a while they argued back and forth, their Mother just watching in boredom at this point, she was awfully getting more tired in these days, knowing what it means, but at least glad that her children are "interacting" again.

"Well, still, if I had a penny for every invention you failed at making, im sure we could've opened a nice animal reserve somewhere." Wisteria gloated.

"Well, for every Successful invention I made I received hundreds of thousands to millions of dollars in funding and investment with bonuses to boot, I don't see you complaining about the wealth I shared to help the family, so in the very least, we're both contributing something." Nora's protective stance on herself was of course, an absolute fact, without her money, then their Mother wouldn't be getting this much, if any treatment to help her.

"Girls, girls...enough, Im getting rather tired... you can argue more outside, I need to take a nap." Their mothers-tired nature on account of her age, has left her sleepy even in 11 AM.

"Alright, we'll come back later to see how you're doing, c'mon Nora."

"Yeah yeah, but you know im right, right?"

"Sure." Wisteria said annoyed.

 **MeanWhile: Somewhere far else**

The big gray sky couldn't change no matter how much one wanted it to, in fact some people like this tone of weather, it feels comforting, relaxing in some way. It gave enough space to just sit and think, not go anywhere for the day, just think.

That is, at least for this one individual in particular, who relishes in this comforting weather, as it fitted her sorrow mood.

She was on top of a warehouse building, somewhere in a working district of some city she wouldn't bother to look up to know where she's at, she just wants to be left alone and left at that.

XJ6, as she reminds herself, knows she's designated to return home...back to her creator Nora Wakeman, she wishes she didn't belong to her, or anyone or anywhere for that matter, her shame has brought her to the point that she wishes she was dismantled and have her HardDrive re-formatted and cleaned off, so she can just forget whatever happened, happened.

Very light rain was pattering on her body and television head, but she also found and wears a terribly worn hoodie sweater, one that would reek if not for her picking this out of the trash. She didn't care though, she couldn't smell it really, so she let herself smell of rot.

She wished her Mother creator had made a time machine, maybe to warn herself not to do something so stupid as to go to the Halloween festival, or to have met Romeo...or what they did together...Thinking of that night made her both feel warmth and shiver in guilt, she was not built for such purpose, for such pleasure, but she hassled herself to it, seemingly wishing to be awarded for her hard work to be "Normal".

Well, no more being "Normal" anymore, she thought to herself plenty enough in the rain, about what to do and where to go, she knew an opportunity came, it was she was hoping for, and it came in such a light kind fashion.

She decided it was time, she leapt off the warehouse room and flew off to another warehouse close by, there she entered in it and immediately, a sudden beam engaged in her direction, one that's blinding and disorienting even to a robot like her. She was alert at first, but then..." Oh! Its you, you came!" the familiar soft-spoken caring voice was heard, then out of nowhere, she got pounced by a excited XJ4 and XJ6 fell in the floor from the sudden but innocent attack.

"Well, yes I came..im glad I did." XJ6 said, seemingly her mood unchanged. "Just I don't think im in a celebratory mood, sis."

"Well, no matter! I feel like we can celebrate, c'mon I'll show you around, and introduce you to your other sisters!

"My other sisters?" XJ6 thought, it was quite a anxious feeling she had to hear that, one of excitement and worry about what they might do, what they would say or how they will treat her, maybe as an outcast for being the latest one, heck that's to be expected in all honesty.

Something told her though she was going to be more surprised by today's events the she knew.

As they walked, they chatted a bit, XJ6 explained what happened to her last night, a mix of sadness and anger suddenly rose from her as well as she explained, "I just can't believe it! Our Mother, spying on me, especially when...ugh! I can't process how to move on from this."

"That's... that's quite a troubling situation you have... so about this boy, you actually like him?"

XJ6 shot up in response "Uh! I don't know! Don't ask me that!" She didn't like to be asked this kind of question now, lots of things came to her mind about this "Romeo" of her's...

XJ4 was trying to watch her own words now, she doesn't want her sister to be feeling more uncomfortable as is. "Oh! Im sorry! Just...if you do still like him, you should take the time to go see him again. Maybe something can work out for you two?"

There was silence between them, XJ6 obviously had no real answer in mind, but came up with "Uh...Maybe. I honestly don't know." XJ6 thought a bit more "Yeah, maybe I actually should...I still want to see him, I can't just let go what happened."

Soon enough they went into a room, a bed room to be more precise, at least one that was cleaner than one would suspect a makeshift bedroom in a abandoned warehouse to have! The walls were picked clean, the bed with a clean sheet and spruced bedframe, with everything looking like it was just cleaned not more then 10 mins ago.

"Wow! Is this my room?" XJ6 said, feeling a bit surprised.

"Hehe, yes of course, you can change to however you want it to be, and I'll do my best to resist all urges to clean up whatever mess you want left behind." She said it cheerfully enough to just smile and expect a hug, which she then did, XJ6 gave her sister a great hug saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem big sis." XJ4 said hugging back "We're family, why wouldn't we do this?"

"Big sis?" XJ6 said kind of wondering about that point, "Well, wouldn't you be the 'big sister' being older than me?"

"Well, I have a younger mentality then you I think, programming wise, so I guess you're the 'Big Sister' of the family now."

"Well, then I should be the one taking care of you! It's amazing enough you did all the trouble to find me and bring me in, and to add you guys gave me a room!"

"Heh, you can return the favor another time then, c'mon, I'll let you meet our sisters now!"

"Oh, okay..." XJ6 was a bit worried, and really shy, she felt this was going to be an awkward moment, meeting long lost family members you don't know will be probably weird, more so even if they were friendly as XJ4, they might be too 'friendly' for her taste.

They went into a big bright pink room, with nice colorful paintings and images fitting for toddlers and sorts, very much pink it would probably make someone go insane! But for XJ6, she just goes with it. In the room there were 3 very odd but 'cute' looking robots on the floor, playing in a ball pit with each other, and they just stopped to look at XJ6 in surprise for a moment, and then in a dash came to hug XJ6 by her pin legs, grouped around here in a toddler fashioned cheer with beeps and boops.

With sparkle in her screen she said "Awww, are these-?"

"Yep" XJ4 said as she answered "This is XJ1-3, the youngest and cutest of our family, heh."

XJ6 picked them up with her one arm and hugged them closely, this was it, her family, her 'true' family for that matter, both being robotic and articulated to the creation of Nora, she felt in herself a great semblance of relation to them, one un spoken and quite distinct to herself, like she was them, especially having her A.I being built and improved from these very predecessors. It was like seeing yourself in an alternative universe, but to her and her relatives consider themselves siblings, a nice way to sum up how they feel about this whole ordeal.

"They're so cute! I can't believe mother had left them and not tell me about them!" She continued to cuddle them in her arm, she just couldn't resist that urge over hugging such a older but overall younger version of her design.

"Well, she used to keep us all online together, and she did it in secret, you see-" XJ4 explained the whole story, about how they were meant to be shut down by orders of the Skyway Patrol Generals, but Nora refused to let her own creations just go to such waste, still hoping either later they can be useful, but also for sentimental reasons.

"And then, when XJ5 was built, she had no chocie but to shut us all down at once, at least keep us in storage, we had to follow these orders, but then I guess before XJ5 was to be shutdown, she escaped, found us and help take care of us and to find a place to stay hidden."

"Wow, but, for how long were you guys keeping up to stay hidden? Its not like you got much options to do afterwards, is the plan just to keep on living as long as possible?" XJ6 had a concerning tone just then, she didn't like the idea of just 'go on living' and do nothing, it seemed liked a waste of her life and purpose.

"Well, thats what we did for a while, that was until you were created then, XJ5 seemed...oddly enthustiatic about this, like she planned something for if and when you were created."

"What do you mean?"

"She, well, she told me you could what can get back at Nora for abandoning us, maybe as a hope to convince her and others to keep us around even if were not perfect for crime fighting!"

"Well...I like the idea of you guys not being abandoned, but Mom's a real hard egg to crack, let alone General Mack! I don't know if this plan can work...I don't think we can have our old lives with Mom back!" XJ6 seemed more in despair now, on top of being a disappointment to her own creator, she knew now was likely there was no turning back for forgiveness, for herself since if she went back and apologized to her Mother, her sisters will have to be left behind...and she doesn't want to lose them... "It's not fair! Ugh! I don't know what we can do to convince her in any way!"

"Well, there is plan B, that is we become a team of crime fighting robots! Im interested in cleaning the streets once and for all, with or without the law." XJ4 said, trying to sound heroic, "But I also don't know if maybe Mother might try and build another XJ to then fight us, which is the most likely case."

"There's also the point that, I think the Skyway Patrol will find us easy, a warehouse is not really the best hiding spot with the detectors that even I have!"

"Well, then that's why we're sticking to plan A, which is working so far."

"Really? Well, still think we can convince mother to let us all be forgiven? What's your next step in this master plan even?"

"Well, you can ask our best hope yourself, turn around." XJ4 pointed to the entrance way, and saw, what she thought was a glitch with her circuitry, Dr. Herban Style, in the flesh carrying grocery's!

"!? What?!"

"Hello my dear XJ6, its been a while."

"You...you were kidnapped by my sisters?"

"mmm, yep."

"Now you're helping them out?"

"Yep."

"W...Why?"

"You seem pretty distressed about this dear, I think its better we take a seat and explain it a bit."

"Uhh...sure?"

"OH yay!" XJ4 exclaimed excited "This means tea time right?"

"Yeah sure, you know my usual right?" Herban asked

"Sure do, Honey combed lavender, and XJ6 and I will have some nice hot oil, come to the dining hall I'll prep lunch for us as well!"

XJ6 just stood there, jaw dropped, if she had a jaw at least. She shook her head in confusion and just spurted out "Can this week get any weirder or what?"

"Well, I can only guarantee one thing, its going to be a long discussion. So I hope the grocery's I brought are enough for us to have a decent meal, right XJ4?"

"Mmm hmm, definitely, you got everything I asked for this time, finally too." XJ4 said looking over the bags, full of organic food separated from metalic scrap parts a robot can enjoy, this being enough for at least 4.

They then left the room, with the little XJ's following as well, hearing about lunch has obviously made them hungry too, so XJ4 picked them up while also carrying the grocery's until they got to the kitchen, they sat down on the table while XJ4 was organizing the grocery's.

"Well, if there's a good time to start talking, I think now is good." XJ6 demanded, she just wants to hear everything, about why and how all this can be happening, more importantly, if its even logical...at this point in her short life, not much has.

"Well, I guess we should start with when I first joined the XJ project."

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **Of Act 4**


End file.
